We Can Blame Athena For This, Right?
by SargeantWoof-AO3
Summary: Annabeth and Stiles hit the ground running, these years are going to be rough. Tony's past is catching up to him. Part 2 of 4 in The Center Will Hold.
1. Annabeth Gets A Quest

Annabeth had been waiting for this moment forever. That stupid Percy Jackson was not going to ruin this for her. It didn't matter that he was the son of one of the Big Three. It didn't matter that he was okay once you got to know him. No, what mattered was that he had the chance to mess this up. br/

She huffed just thinking about it. Jackson had better stay out of her way. She was going to prove it to him that you didn't need any powers beside your brain to be good at something.

"Annabeth!" Percy said. "Look at what I just did!"

"Wow, nice job. It's great." She responded dryly, ignoring the look that Grover sent her.

Percy slumped back down into the seat next to her. "You didn't even look." He frowned, looking up front towards Argus. He absently noticed the eye on Argus' neck winking at him.

She nudged him, "No really, it was great." She tried to smile at him but a grimaced appeared instead.

Grover raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She mouthed back. "I'm trying." And she really was. It was just hard. There were too many things she couldn't say. The closest thing she'd ever had to a real mother had died this past April. It was hard for her to even think about what Jackson- no Percy- was going through. It was times like this that she missed Stiles the most. He'd know exactly what to say to break the weird tension.

"So…" Grover began but was interrupted by the van pulling into the bus station.

Annabeth stood, stretching and grabbed her bags. "Thanks Argus!" She jumped out of the van, not even waiting for the other two.

"And that is why the St. Louis arch is one of the most incredible pieces of- Percy are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Percy said, vacantly glancing at her before realizing she was waiting for an answer. "Oh yeah, of course Wise Girl."

She glared at him, "This is why we almost got killed at Aunty M's! Pay attention."

Percy glared right back, "We're in a public place, surrounded by thousands, do you really think we're gonna be attacked right now?"

"Well," Annabeth began, "I think that you're-"

"Alright!" Grover interrupted. "Stop. Can we please just finish this tour and get back to the train station?"

Annabeth and Percy sighed in tandem. They both whipped their heads around to glare at each other once more as Grover rubbed his forehead.

"We just have one more thing to do." Annabeth said, as if nothing had happened. "Ride to the top."

"Great," Percy whispered. "Can't wait to squeeze into that."

"If you don't want to," Annabeth began hotly. "You can stay here."

"And leave you two alone up there? I'll come." He snapped back.

"Guys," Grover tried again. "Can we please…"

They both nodded their heads and stepped into the elevator. Annabeth was stewing. Who did Percy Jackson think he was? She was the brains of this operation. She knew what they were doing. She was the one who had been forced to give up her family.

As the elevator rose to the top, she was stunned by the beauty and ingenuity that Eero Saarinen had used when creating the arch. This was what she wanted. She needed to make her mark.

"This… is actually pretty cool." Percy said before glancing at her sideways. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Annabeth smiled softly back, "It's okay." Her smile vanished. "Just… pay more attention okay?"

Percy grinned at her. "For you Wise Girl, anything."

"Okay, okay. As nice as this has been, can we go now?" Gover said. "These hooves shouldn't be this high."

"Sure thing, Goat Boy." Percy ruffled his hair. They got in line to go back down but the elevator was too crowded. As Annabeth and Grover were pushed to the back, Percy frowned.

"I'll take the next one down."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, looking like she was willing to fight her way out.

"Yeah!" Percy called back, "It's no big deal."

As the doors slid shut on Percy's face, Annabeth could not help but feel like this was spectacularly bad idea.

"Grover," She hissed. "Why would we leave him up there?"

Grover flicked his eyes to her. "I… don't know. We made a mistake." The doors whooshed open, allowing the carriers to spill out into the Arches' information center. They both remain in the elevator, hoping that the workers wouldn't notice.

"Come on out dears," an older lady said. "They're closing the service down for the day."

"Oh no!" gasped Annabeth, thinking quickly. "I left my giftbag up there!"

The old lady tsked, "That is just too bad. They'll bring it down after everyone has left." She pointed to the security guard station. "It will be there soon."

Grover grabbed Annabeth's arm, "Thanks ma'am. We'll be over there." He dragged Annabeth over. "We left our giftbag?"

"What?" Annabeth said defensively, glancing around. The old lady was still watching them. "I was just trying to help-" As she spoke a boom rocked the space. They both went pale.

"Percy."

They exchanged looks and raced out of the shop. As they left, the old woman rippled and vanished.

The scene that they entered into was one of panic. The top of the arch was smoking, a clear opening in it. As they watched, as shiny stick flew out of the gap, spinning into the murky waters below.

"Riptide," Grover breathed.

Annabeth gasped and grabbed onto his arm, locking their fingers together. Another blast of fire shot out of the breach and with it, a body fell.

Annabeth screamed, echoing the other people watching the scene. Grover's grip on her hand was painful.

She took a deep breath and tried to refocused. Okay. Percy had just fallen, or jumped out of the arch. He would land where?

She tugged on Grover's hand, "We need to go to the riverbank."

"What?" Grover said blankly.

She began moving them throughout the crowd, avoiding police officers and EMT's. "We need to go to the riverbank. He fell into the river."

Grover's hand loosened on hers, "He's not…" He took deep breath and reminded himself, Percy wasn't Thalia. He would succeed with this one.

Annabeth pulled them into an overhang next to the river. "He's okay." I hope, she added in her head. "He fell into the river. Water heals him. He'll be fine."

Grover nodded along with her. "Yeah, he's fine."

His hand squeezed hers before dropping it completely. He scanned the water, looking anxiously for the mop of black hair they expected to see.

Annabeth scanned the water as well, "He's there," She pointed out. "See the shape getting bigger underwater? That's him." Grover ran towards him. Thank the Gods, she thought. That Percy's okay.

The glow of the truck was peaceful, once you got over the smell, Annabeth mused. She supposed that the actual trip hadn't been so bad once she and Percy had made a truce. She hadn't meant to tell him about Fredrick. This trip was doing weird things to her. She missed Stiles.

Her eyes stung and she wiped away a small tear. The last time she had seen Stiles had been at the funeral and it had been unbearable. He had been so broken and small and not-Stiles. She had seen the way John was looking at Stiles, sadness and anger twisted up on his face.

She didn't know who he was madder at, Stiles or the Gods. Annabeth, herself, was pretty angry. Mainly at the adults in her life for consistently being ripped away from her. She supposed that she could be mad at the Gods but what was the point? They didn't know. They didn't care.

She didn't really get why Luke was always so mad at them. It wasn't like they deliberately messed with people's lives. Well, that wasn't true. A lot of the Gods had messed with Percy.

It just wasn't fair! She was supposed to be okay once she got to camp! Stiles was supposed to be safe and okay and Claudia was gonna live to be 100 and John was always going to protect them.

Her breathing grew shallow as she contemplated the fact that she was going to California. Could she… slip away? No, no, she immediately chastised herself. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't put the quest in danger.

Throwing the ball to Cerberus had brought up some memories. She was grateful that neither Grover nor Percy mentioned it as she wiped away her tears. Claudia had taught her and Stiles about the wolves in the woods behind their houses. Once on a full moon, they had sat outside watching them run throughout the woods. Claudia had pointed out the alpha. It was one of the last times that they had been together. Annabeth had run away three weeks later.

As they traipsed throughout the underworld, Annabeth realized that she was grateful to Percy for more than not mentioning the tears. She was so glad that she had come on the quest. Percy was actually kind of great once you got to know him.

"Hey," She slid next to Percy. "I, uh, I just wanted to say that I don't hate you."

Percy shot her a weird look. "Thanks…I think?"

She groaned. "Listen Seaweed Brain-"

Before she could go on, Grover interrupted. "Hey guys? I don't think we're supposed to be here."

Annabeth glanced around, freezing at the sight of the entrance of the pit. Grover's shoes sprouted wings and began dragging him down the slope.

"That's the place from my dream." Percy shouted, running after Grover.

"I know!" Annabeth called back, "But we can't focus on that now."

After they saved Grover and were collapsed on the ground, they shared a glance. Both knew that now was not the time to speak on whatever was in the pit.

Annabeth frowned as she got to her feet. She dusted the ashy black sand from her clothes and began to move. Pulling Grover and Percy to their feet, she led the way towards the Palace of Hades. It wasn't Hades, as she had hoped. She knew what they were potentially up against now. She briefly contemplated telling Percy but dismissed it. He wouldn't get the danger and would probably mouth off to the next authority figure he saw.

She snorted to herself, Stiles and Percy would get along great. They both had the same disdain for authority and sarcastic natures.

Grover nudged her, "Alright over there?"

She nodded, before glancing around the area.

"Welcome," She intoned, "To the Palace of the Dead."

Percy was going to be killed, she thought peeking through her fingers at the terrifying sight of a 12 year-old facing off against the God of War. There was no way that his luck could get him through this.

Grover repeated her thoughts, "There is no way he is this lucky." Percy slammed into the dune, his body making an ominous thud against the sand.

She closed her eyes, "Tell me when this is over!"

Grover grabbed her hand, tugging on it. "Look Annabeth."

She peered through, making out the vague shape of Percy with the ocean to his back and the striking view of Ares looming over him. She slammed her eyes shut again.

"Grover! I said when it's over!"

His voice dropped into a whisper, "No, Annabeth, look. Something's happening."

As she hesitantly opened her eyes, she realized what was going to happen moments before it actually did. With the strength of the ocean at his back, Percy was going to accomplish the miraculous. He was going to wound the War God.

Grover sucked in a breath and she froze as Percy spun through the air, landing a blow on Ares' heel. The two exchanged words, but as Ares moved towards Percy, a creeping sensation of desolation began to prickle down her spine. For a heartbeat, Annabeth was sure this was the end of everything. Percy was going to die, Poseidon would go to war, and the world would be ripped between the Big Three once again.

Instead, the moment lifted, and she unfroze just long enough to shout at Percy to avert his eyes before clenching her eyes shut as well.

She only re-opened them when a body slammed into her.

"Per-cy!" They cried in tandem, falling onto the ground.

As Percy's arms unwound from her shoulders, she sent up a brief prayer to Poseidon. Please, she thought, keep this boy safe.

Going back to Camp Half-Blood without Percy was the hardest part of the entire quest. It was strange to be traveling without him.

"I don't like returning without him." Grover said, as if he had read her mind. "It doesn't feel right."

Annabeth nodded. Percy was someone she had never expected but was grateful for all the same. He almost made her feel as comfortable as Stiles, which was saying something. She felt like she could count on him for anything. It was rare for her to feel that safe with someone.

Grover nudged her gently, "Hey, it'll be okay."

She nodded again. It was, she knew, illogical to care this much about the return of a boy she had only known for three weeks. But those three weeks had shown her just who Percy was. As the sun rose, and Apollo began his ascent, she made a promise to herself. Percy wouldn't ever have to think that she'd abandon him to his fate. Next time he had to go before the God's, she'd go with him and show them just how united Athena and Poseidon could be.


	2. Broken Glass Leads To Broken Wolves

"Again?" Stiles groaned.

Annabeth blushed, looking away.

Stiles continued, "I know, I know, you really like this kid. He's your… best friend."

Annabeth spluttered, "Well no, I mean, he's, only second to you?" She finished weakly.

"Much better." Stiles laughed before quieting down. "Listen, I gotta go, I have to try to get Dad to eat."

"He's still not eating?" Annabeth frowned. "At all?"

Stiles sighed, "Well, he's not eating when he's here." He glanced around his room, taking in the messy floor and unmade bed. "And he's never here."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, taking in her twin. Stiles' eyes had black circles under them and he was thinner than normal. He also had a cut on his hand. She pointed at it. "Where'd you get that, Stiles?"

"Oh that?" He winced, casting about for an answer. "I got that… when I was cutting vegetables to grill."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Stiles…"

He just looked at her.

She breathed out noisily, "Just… stay safe, okay?"

"Sure thing, Bethy." She scowled at him. "And with that touching sentiment, I really do have to go."

"Okay then. Same time, tomorrow?"

"You got it. Love you." Stiles smiled softly at her.

"Love you too." She swiped a hand through the mist, leaving Stiles alone, in an empty house, with a broken family, and shards of glass to clean.

Stiles breathed in. He wasn't ready to face the downstairs. Last night, his father had gotten drunk. Words had been said. Things had been thrown. They weren't speaking about it.

It could be worse he supposed. His father could be actively violent. He just- he forgot. He forgot that it was his son he was throwing things at. He forgot he wasn't the only one who lost someone important. And that, that was fine. Stiles could handle that.

It wasn't like his real Mother was going to suddenly swoop in and save the day. As far as he was concerned, this was his family. His father could scream at him and curse his very existence and he still wouldn't give up on him.

He was just so damn grateful that he still had a father. It didn't matter how much it hurt to clean up after him or to watch him stumble in. Family was family.

He sighed, stumbling to his feet, before heading downstairs. The previously beautiful kitchen was a mess, cover in broken glass and tepid puddles of beer. There was a clear point of impact on the yellow walls. He moved over to the closet, grabbing an old wooden broom and a trash bag.

It would be best, he decided, if he clear a path to the sink, opened the windows above it to clear the smell, and then moved on from there. It was going to take a while, but it was somewhat cathartic, cleaning. At least he was doing something. He wasn't just standing around waiting for life to knock him flat.

As Stiles continued cleaning, and the sun started to set, he became aware that there was something not quite right outside. The woods behind his house had been quiet. He paused in his cleaning, the soft clink of glass fading away.

He strode to the counter and grabbed a knife.

'I'll just take a peek', he reasoned with himself. 'Then I'll come inside.'

Opening the back door brought back faint memories of the last time the woods had been so quiet. That disastrous birthday. Stiles swallowed hard, staring out into the darkness. A faint whine brought his attention to the tree line. A small wolf was pressed against the dirt.

"You're new." Stiles mumbled to himself. "Most of the wolves disappeared around April." It was strange he mused. Wolves weren't native to California due to old farming and hunting tactics. Yet his entire life he had grown up with wolves in his back yard.

He moved slightly, stepping further out into the yard. The wolf shrank back, causing him to pause. Thinking quickly, he went back inside. He had some cooked chicken that he had thought to use to make chicken parmesan for his Dad. But, he thought bitterly, it wasn't like his Dad would be home to eat it. Might as well go to someone who would actively enjoy it.

He was so focused on reaching the fridge that he completely forgot about the glass scattered in front of it.

Sharp pain blossomed in his left foot as he stepped down hard on a shard. He gasped, tears prickling in his eyes. All he wanted to do was something good. It felt like the universe was spitting on him. Or, some vengeful God.

Wincing at the pain, Stiles continued on his mission. He just wouldn't step on the ball of his foot. He awkwardly hobbled from the kitchen to the back door. Gently pushing the door open, he threw the chicken in the vague direction of the wolf.

There, he thought with satisfaction. His good deed done for the day, he moved inside to the bathroom.

He had… experience with cleaning out cuts. If he wasn't braced for damaged here, at his home, he was prepared for pain at school. Jackson had made it clear that he didn't care about the fact that it hadn't even been six goddamn months.

He had made it extremely clear, going so far as to attempt to draw Scott into a fight. It had gotten so bad that Danny had to get involved, which the boy normally never did.

Stiles bit his lip in concentration as he used tweezers to pull out the glass. He hissed when his attempts accidentally nudged a piece further back in.

He was so focused on grabbing one, that he didn't even hear his Dad come in.

"Stiles?" His father's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad?" He called back, trying to modulate his voice to avoiding summoning his Dad. It clearly didn't work, in fact it only drew him closer to the bathroom.

"Why is the back door open?" John called, clearly irritated. "I'm not going to leave you here alone if you can't listen to my simple instructions."

"Okay, Dad." Stiles called back, gasping as he finally got the last shard out from his foot. "Won't happen again."

John knocked on the door. "What are you doing in there?"

Stiles was struck by the simplicity of the question. On one hand he could lie, say he was just washing up. On the other, he could tell the truth and watch as his father's face closed off further from him. He chose the third. He said nothing, leaving the ball in his Dad's court.

The next few moments were fraught with undefined tension. John clearly didn't know what to do with no information. He was used to a kid who said too much, spoke too quickly, and always had a retort.

He sighed, letting his head rest on the door. It was difficult, he acknowledged, dealing with Stiles. Sometimes, Stiles reminded him of Claudia so much that he drowned in grief.

"Just…" He trailed off. "Let me know if I can help you, okay kid?"

"Yeah." Stiles called through the door, relief clear in his voice. "Don't worry Dad. I've got this."

John almost snorted as he straightened up from his slouch. Don't worry? Worry was all he did. It ate him alive, the worry for Stiles, for Annabeth, hell, even for Tony.

"I'm heading to bed. Don't…" He breathed out. "Don't clean up the glass. I'll take care of it."

"Sure thing, Daddio." Stiles said. John pressed his lips together as he headed for the stairs. Stiles was going to clean the glass up. He knew that. He would come down tomorrow and the glass would be gone, the stains vanished, and everything in its place. And John wouldn't do anything about it. What could he do- punish Stiles? For cleaning? He was only trying to help. Part of John was bitter. He wanted to wallow in his misery. Nothing should go right for a man clearly destined to ruin everything he touched. The other, louder, part of John was so damn grateful. What would he have done without this kid? He shuddered to think.

Stiles sighed in relief as his Dad's footsteps moved away, upstairs and towards his bedroom. The next part was the most painful and Stiles was never quite sure if he could muffle his sounds.

Unscrewing the lid of rubbing alcohol, he poured a small amount on a cotton swab. The smell brought forth memories of long hospital visits, tightly clasped hands, and monumental grief. Swallowing against the emotions, he pressed the swab on the cut.

The sting was a welcome pain. It gave him something to focus on. Physical pain wasn't something that Stiles sought out, but when it happened he didn't flinch away from it. He supposed he was… apathetic. Not apathetic enough to let something serious happen, but he knew that pain served a purpose.

He drew away the bloody cotton, staring at the cut. He was tired. Tired of the emotions. Tired of the isolation. He wanted his Dad.

He shook his head, bringing himself out of his trance. No. He wanted an illusion of love. He knew better. Love was hard work and pain and suffering, and it was getting close enough to taste happiness, and then having it ripped away. It was gritty and dirty, no matter the kind.

He stood up, putting away all his tools slowly. The bathroom had only one working light, he noticed, adding it to the mental tally of things he needed to do. And while he was in here, he should probably scrub it down. He couldn't remember the last time this bathroom had been cleaned.

He stepped out into the hallway, wincing at the feel of carpet on his cut. Hobbling back to the kitchen, he took his time cleaning, slowly loosing himself in the monotonous task.

Eventually, all the glass was cleared and the stains washed off the walls. He ran a towel over the counter before glancing at the time.

His eyebrows shot up. It was 12:07. Had he really lost that much time? He cast his mind back. When did his Dad come home? He had no idea.

Shrugging to himself, he headed up the stairs. He wasn't very good at taking care of himself. Or, that's what Annabeth said. Entering his room, he fell on his sheets, exhausted. He didn't bother getting undressed, what was the point when he was just going to wear the same clothes tomorrow? Sighing, he pressed his face into his pillow, wishing desperately for his Mom to come in, brush her hand across his forehead, and sing him songs in Polish. Instead, he got a cool breeze and the light of the quarter moon.

As he drifted to sleep with the rustling of the trees, Stiles knew that something had to give. There were only two options. Either his Dad was going to break. Or he was.


	3. Betrayal Is Imminent

Luke.

Annabeth didn't know what to think. Percy, Luke, it was all so confusing.

She knew who she should support but she also didn't. It was like her head vs. her heart in a war unlike any other.

She supposed she could blame her call to Frederick on all her confusion.

Really, she just wanted to see Stiles again. Traveling without him had been upsetting. Aside from nearly dying, they had made a pact to travel and see the world together when they were five. It had involved fire and blood and John had had a heart attack when he walked in.

He had startled Stiles so badly that he knocked over the candle and set the curtains ablaze. Claudia had come running at the smell of smoke and had collapsed into laughter at the sight of a sooty Stiles and soaking wet Annabeth. She had been less amused when she found the bloody cuts on their fingers but had softened when they explained that they were 'doing a blood pact'.

Claudia had wrangled promises from both of them to never do something like that again. And if she couldn't have a mom in her life, she was going to have to just go see Stiles.

Though she would never admit it to anyone but Stiles, she was scared. And he was always going on about how as the older of them, he had a duty to protect her. At the time, she had scoffed and rolled her eyes. But now…

Now she wanted that comfort. He was her constant, the one thing she always could depend on. She had missed him more than she could've imagined this past summer, especially in the face of Percy.

She sighed, prompting Frederick to look at her. Inwardly, she flinched from his gaze. Outwardly, she gazed back, as if daring him to say something. He shot a look over at Sophie and shifted before beginning to speak.

"Annabeth. I know…" He started again. "I know that things haven't always been alright between us. I know that I didn't believe you or for some reason you thought that I didn't love you. But you've been gone for a long time and things have changed. You have two wonderful brothers, Bobby and Matthew and they're very excited to meet you. So please…" He hesitated, before barreling on, uncaring of Annabeth's hurt, "Please try to be kind to them."

Annabeth's mouth was agape. She needed to try to be kind to them? She had to sit through lectures about all of her supposed wrongs, while he brushed aside her claims of not feeling loved? A halfhearted 'I love you' wasn't enough to make anyone feel loved, let alone a smart six year-old. He was missing the complete point of why she left. She didn't leave because she 'wasn't normal' or whatever. She left because she didn't think he loved her or even liked her. As she contemplated what to say, Sophie laid a hand on her arm.

"Annabeth, I think what you father is trying to say-"

"He is not my father." Annabeth interrupted lowly, scowling at the airplanes floor.

"I- what?" She turned to Fredrick. "What- Is what Annabeth saying true?" She said, her voice turning hard at the end. Annabeth suppressed a smile. For all that she didn't really care for Sophie, sometimes she could be pretty cool. She hadn't immediately dismissed her as making things up and she was even confronting him about it.

At Fredrick's nod, Sophie threw her hands up. "Of all the deliberately obtuse people I had to fall for, of course it was you."

Frederick scowled in Annabeth's direction like it was all her fault. Sophie snapped her fingers in front of him, "I don't think so. Don't go blaming her for telling me the truth that you obviously hid from me." She sighed suddenly, "Like what Freddy, did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

He shrugged, turning his head away. Sophie glared at the back of his head before turning back to Annabeth. "You can come to me with anything." She said, looking her in the eyes. "I mean it, Annabeth. Even if you don't think you can, I promise, you can."

Annabeth nodded hesitantly at her, before turning and looking out the plane's window. She wasn't sure how to feel. Even with things like this. She thought she knew how this summer was going to work. She thought that she was going to go home and fight with both of them and then have to hide out at Stiles'. It was going to be weird, she knew, going back to a different house.

When Claudia had died, Frederick had decided that he had enough of the Stilinski's and had moved a block away. John hadn't said anything to them, but Stiles had told her that he had overheard Sophie and Frederick arguing over the fact that the only reason they were moving was so that Stiles couldn't "hurt their family like Annabeth". Even though Annabeth a had known at the time that Frederick didn't like her, it had hurt to hear.

Her eyes drifted from the clouds outside back into the interior of the plane. She cocked her head, glancing around for whatever had caught her attention. Three seats behind her, a man was reading the New York Times. He made eye contact with her and smiled slowly. Annabeth shivered. That grin didn't look like it boded well for her. She didn't think that she had made many enemies but she knew the Gods always did. It never hurt to be careful.

She touched Sophie's shoulder before, bringing her attention to her. "There's a man," she whispered, "He's staring at me. I… he's not good news." She held her breath, hoping Sophie would take her seriously. Sophie nodded at her before turning over to Frederick.

"Annabeth thinks there's a man who isn't good news, who won't stop staring at her."

He groaned, "Seriously Annabeth? What do I have to do to get it through your brain? Monsters. Aren't. Real." Sophie frowned at his words but made no effort to refute what he said.

Annabeth swallowed hard, chastising herself. 'This is what you get for believing in them.' Outwardly, she nodded and turned back to the window, trying to ignore the furious whispers between them.

The intercom crackled to life, as a stewardess announced that the plane was entering its descent. She only had a few more minutes before she was safely on the ground. And then, once she had hit the ground, she had 15 minutes until she could see Stiles. Even though she was 'living' with Frederick and Sophie, she was really staying at Stiles'. He had said that John was okay with it.

It wasn't like he would be around enough to care, Annabeth thought to herself bitterly. She was already fed up with the adults in her life, and she hadn't even seen her favorite. She didn't know how Stiles did it. He put up with so much crap in his life. She was so twisted up inside about how she left. On one hand, she made the right choice. She was free from her chains of false family. On the other hand, she had abandoned her twin. She wished that she had some ability to teleport from Camp Half-Blood to Beacon Hills.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't realized the plane had landed until Sophie nudged her. Sophie leaned in, "Are you okay, Annabeth? I…" She trailed off, glancing at Frederick before sighing. "Your fa- guardian and I disagree on that fact. I just don't know what to do." She spread her hands, shrugging gently.

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, frowning. She didn't know how to respond. Weren't parents supposed to care when their kids are uncomfortable by a stranger? Although, from what Stiles had said, John didn't seem to care much either. It didn't even really matter, she supposed, she was exiting the plane any moment now and that man wouldn't bother her.

If she saw him again in the town, she'd let Stiles know. They'd figure it out together.

People in the front of the plane began to rise as they connected to the gate. The sounds of luggage and people scuffling began to filter through the quiet of the cabinet. Annabeth tried to relax her tense shoulders. She didn't know why she was so nervous to see Stiles. Maybe it was John? She shifted, closing her eyes. It was just… she had no idea what she was actually coming home to. Was Stiles telling the truth? Was it worse? She had a feeling it was worse. Stiles always tried to take on too much.

A hand landed on her shoulder, startling her. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Frederick was already headed towards the front. Sophie was the one who had waited for her. Her eyes welled with tears. Sophie looked alarmed, but sat back down, waving those behind her on.

Annabeth shuffled back, hastily wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry. I… I got overwhelmed." She admitted. "It won't happen again."

Sophie pressed her lips together, "Annabeth. I'm not mad at you." She laughed quietly, self-consciously. "I thought you _hated_ me."

"I don't." Annabeth admitted sniffling. "I wanted to."

Sophie smiled at her. "I would too." She reached out, waiting for Annabeth's nod before she touched her. "I promise. I want to be here for you this summer."

A throat clearing broke their moment. "As sweet as this is, the plane needs to be empty." The man Annabeth had pointed out before stood over them. "Come ladies. Let the plane be cleaned."

Annabeth flinched back violently as his eyes shined blue for a moment. She didn't know what that meant but it clearly wasn't good news. The man inclined his head and gestured in a go ahead fashion.

Sophie, who had watched the entire thing with narrowed eyes, pushed Annabeth ahead of her. She turned to grab Annabeth's luggage from the overhead compartment but the man had already lowered it to the ground. She glared at him before taking ahold of the handle and moving down and out the plane.

As they entered the bustling airport, the man slid past them. He smirked at the two of them and offered his hand, effectively stopping their movement.

"It's been a pleasure girls. My name's… Lucas. Lucas Lycaon. I'm looking at some real estate in the area." Sophie hesitantly shook his hand. He offered Annabeth a card. "That's my number. Call if you need a good deal." He slunk away, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the two of them before leaving their sight.

Sophie wiped her hand on her jeans. "What a creep." She commented, urging Annabeth along. "I swear people these- Annabeth?"

Annabeth had frozen as soon as she had heard his last name. Lycaon. Lycaon. Who was that? She needed Stiles. He would know.

She spun, startling Sophie. "Sophie please. Please get me to Stiles'. It's important. We-" she paused, glancing around before whispering, "Family stuff."

At Annabeth's outburst Sophie had frowned. "Oh. I had wanted you to meet Bobby and Matthew though." She looked at Annabeth, really taking her in. The girl was thin, too thin. She looked underfed and nervous, like she was waiting for someone to come rip her world out from under her. She kept twisting her fingers together and pulling on her hair, which was up in a ponytail. Sophie sighed internally, already expecting to be running interference between Frederick and Annabeth. Might as well start the summer off with a bang.

"Fine." She said shortly, not caring if it came across snappy. Annabeth looked stunned like she hadn't even expected a yes. "But you're coming home for dinner tonight. No Stiles." Annabeth flinched. Sophie felt vaguely guilty for keeping them apart for longer than needed but she already knew throwing Stiles and Annabeth at Frederick would be too much. They hardly got along without her there.

Annabeth nodded hesitantly, already making plans to slip out after dinner to go back to Stiles'. Sophie could've just said no, she supposed but it still hurt to hear that she couldn't see Stiles for dinner.

They strode out of the airport, looking for Frederick, and the car. He honked impatiently at them, prompting Sophie to mutter under her breath, "That man. When I get my hands on him…" She just let the threat taper off.

Annabeth grinned slightly to herself at the thought of what Sophie would do. She stopped smiling at Frederick's impatient look. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she climbed into the back of their Volkswagen. The grey car was an old relic from before Claudia's death. Before Sophie's arrival, she could faintly remember adventures to the library and stacks of books in the car. She inhaled the old scent of leather, hoping that this summer could be okay.

"We're dropping Annabeth off at John's." Sophie said, raising her eyebrow at the grunt of acknowledgement. "She will be returning for dinner, and meeting Bobby and Matthew tonight." She paused, clearly debating something before continuing. "While you were off, striding to the car, we," she gestured to Annabeth, "were accosted by a man with the name of Lucas." Frederick's stern face faltered with that new information. She held up a hand to forestall his questions. "Don't even think about asking me what happened. You would have known if you had been there."

He shifted uncomfortably, his hands stiff on the steering wheel. They had entered the neighborhood where Annabeth had grown up, and she was staring out the window, drinking in the old sights. He glanced in the rearview mirror before looking at Sophie. She titled her head, just looking steadily back.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he turned into the Stilinski's driveway. Annabeth gasped quietly, having seen the garden to the side of the house. When Claudia was alive, it had been her baby. She would work out in the garden every weekend after Memorial Day through Labor Day. During the winter, she would avidly plan what would go where or what new things she could try. In the few months since her death, the garden had become derelict. It was overrun with weeds and in shambles.

If this was what the outside of the house looked like, she was almost afraid to go inside.

"Okay then!" Sophie said brightly, smiling. "We'll see you tonight Annabeth, have fun!"

Annabeth tried to smile back but it came across as a grimace. "I'll see you tonight." She acknowledged quietly. She grabbed her stuff and hopped out of the car. Making her way up the to the front door, she heard the car start up and reverse down the driveway. She refused to turn around, instead knocking. The sounds of movement behind the door brought a smile to her face. She was grinning, actually smiling for the first time since Luke.

As Stiles threw open the door, and slammed into her, she knew that coming home was the best decision she had ever made.


	4. Bubble Wrapping Annabeth

Luke.

Stiles knew exactly what to think about that backstabbing traitor. If he ever saw him, he was going to run him through with a kitchen knife.

That son of a bitch was going to regret every single thing he had ever done.

He swallowed hard. Annabeth had looked so broken, in a way that even… even his Mom's death didn't look. She had come home, and just existed. It had taken a full week for her to regain her balance.

She had told him about how Sophie had told her that she supported her. Stiles had snorted, not believing it for a second. It was _bullshit_. The entire thing was just such a mess. Luke, Sophie, Frederick, even his own Dad had added to the terrible pile.

He had wanted Annabeth to come home to a family. Instead she got stuck with a sham. When they had slammed into each other, for a moment, Stiles had thought that everything was going to be okay. Instead, the moment had broken and they had been fighting to regain that peace ever since.

His Dad had been even more absent than usual. He had come home to the two of them in the kitchen. Stiles was cooking as was usual, while Annabeth told him about camp and Luke and Percy. He had taken one look at them, and turned and left. Stiles hadn't stopped what he was doing, far too used to being abandoned but Annabeth had watched with narrowed eyes in silence. It was only once Stiles had prompted her, that she launched back into her story.

When she left to go to dinner with her "family", he tracked down his Dad. He was passed out in his bedroom with a half empty bottle of whiskey. Stiles sighed, he thought he had gotten all the bottles. He picked it up, dumped it out, and tucked his Dad under a blanket.

Then he remained up, staring at nothing on the couch, until Annabeth snuck back in. They curled up in his bed, holding hands, breathing together. Stiles' bed had never been more comforting.

They had done that every night since. Annabeth hadn't really seen Frederick or Sophie since then. Stiles had withdrawn from his sole friend as well, basking in the comfort of Annabeth. But their grace period was ending. Scott was demanding attention, and Sophie had cornered them into a family dinner, going so far as to rope his Dad into it.

It was tonight. Stiles could not wait for it to be over and done with.

He half expected his Dad to find a convenient excuse to get out of it. It would just be like him to abandon him to the clutches of Frederick.

Annabeth knocked on the door before pushing it open and throwing herself onto his bed.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Annabeth sighed, breaking the silence and he quirked an eyebrow in response.

She shrugged, "I'm just not looking forward to tonight."

Stiles chuckled, "I don't even think Sophie is." Annabeth snorted in response but stayed silent. Stiles titled his head, considering her. She looked better, but not healed. He doubted that she would ever really fit together, the way she had before Luke. It was a family trait. He would never really be whole, after his Mom had died.

He got up from his desk chair, grabbing the fifth and seventh Harry Potter book. He held out the fifth one to her, laying down beside her. Both the books were comforts to them. His Mom would read them to him, even when she was in the hospital. They would IM Annabeth and read a chapter a day. It had been a miracle that she had been able to read all the way through them even being in the hospital. When he had brought it up to her, how lucky they were, she had ruffled his hair and said magic, and left it like that. They read in silence for over an hour, before his Dad's car pulled into the drive.

He rose, shutting the book, and tossing it at Annabeth. It hit the back of the Order of the Phoenix, knocking it out of her hands and onto her face. She spluttered, pushing the books of and throwing a pillow at him.

"Stiles!" She cried, "The DA was just caught by Malfoy and Umbridge, you know how much I like that part!"

"It's not like I knew what page you were on." He smirked, "And besides, you're just as devious as Hermione is."

Annabeth grinned back at him, "She's a true Athena kid, through and through."

Stiles shot finger guns at her and bounced down the stairs. "Hey Dad!" He called, "How was work?"

"Work was fine, Stiles," came John's weary reply. "What did you do today?"

Stiles shrugged, helping lug a case of files in. "Annabeth and I re-read Harry Potter and I did some training with her."

"Hello John." Annabeth said, from her spot in the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't help with the cases."

John waved her off, "It's no problem." He paused, glancing at the clock. "Shi- Shoot. It's already 6 o'clock? I said we'd be there for 6:30." He turned to Stiles. "Put those in my study, and throw together that fruit salad. I'm going to take a shower and then we'll head over."

Stiles nodded as John headed up the stairs. Annabeth came over and grabbed a case as well. "Come on Stiles. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can come back here."

"Oh," Stiles said, startled. "I thought you were staying at Frederick's tonight."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "As if." Stiles smiled sheepishly at her. She was right, he knew better. She hadn't spent one night at their house. Which was good, because according to her, Bobby and Matthew were awkward and strange around her. He would see for himself tonight.

They threw the fruit salad together, content to do so and then wait in silence. It was the ease and the comfort of the silence that Stiles missed most when Annabeth was gone. He never felt like he had to fill that void or become something he wasn't when she was around.

The thud of his Dad's feet upstairs shook him out of his revere. "We're ready Dad!" He called up. "We'll be in the car." Not waiting for a response, he grabbed the fruit salad and Annabeth's /

She shook him off and rolled her eyes as they got in the car. They only waited a minute before John joined them. He turned the keys in the ignition, smoothly starting the car before turning to them.

"I know…" He hesitated before plowing on. "I know you two aren't looking forward to tonight. Just try to be on you best behavior." He raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "I'm mainly talking about you, son. I know Annabeth can behave."

Stiles opened his mouth but before he could respond, Annabeth interrupted. "We'll behave John."

He glanced at her, clearly considering something before backing out of the driveway. Arriving at Frederick's house was weird for Stiles. He had never been inside it. Frederick had made it clear that he was cutting all ties with the Stilinski family, even going so far as to not go to Claudia's funeral.

They walked up to the front porch in silence. Stiles glanced over at Annabeth and noticed she was worrying her lip between her teeth. He reached over and tugged on a lock of her hair, prompting her to glare at him. Before he could explain, the door swung open.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Sophie said, smiling at them brightly. "Come on in, leave your shoes at the door please, Freddy is upstairs but he'll be down shortly and the boys are in the living room." She and John immediately began exchanging other pleasantries, ignoring the two awkward kids in the doorway.

Annabeth and Stiles kicked off their shoes and headed into the living room. Bobby and Matthew were building something with Lego's, utterly entranced in their own world. Even when Annabeth offered a hello, neither responded.

Stiles snorted, looking around in obvious distaste, "This is where they moved too? It isn't even close to being as nice as the old house."

"Hey." Annabeth chastised him, "It's fine." Instead of responding, Stiles just shook his head and wandered over to look at the bookcase. Annabeth followed for a lack of something better to do.

"No Harry Potter? I knew something was seriously wrong with this household."

Annabeth giggled despite her disapproval. Stiles sent her a smirked and opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Frederick stood in the doorway.

Stiles' smile immediately dropped from his face as he straightened from his crouch by the bookcase. Annabeth tensed and took a step closer to Stiles. Frederick watched the two of them for a moment before turning to look at his boys. He smiled, a flicker of approval across his face as he saw them struggle to build and share their Lego's. Glancing upwards, that same approval immediately disappeared.

"Dinner is ready." He said, leaving the room. "Please wash up Bobby and Matthew." He didn't say anything to Stiles or Annabeth. Stiles didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, no interaction meant no confrontation, but on the other hand it was one of the rudest things that had ever happened to him. Annabeth's hand creeping into his though, made him furious. No one should make his sister feel like that. It was completely unacceptable.

He and Annabeth slowly left the room and he tried to catch her eye but she kept them glued to the floor. As they entered the kitchen, Stiles dragged her over to two seats that were open, placing himself kitty cornered to Frederick. John took the other end of the table, bracketing Annabeth in between the two Stilinski's. Sophie, Bobby and Matthew all squeezed into the opposite side.

The first few minutes were silent aside from the clatter of silverware and low murmurs between Bobby and Matthew. Sophie kept looking up and catching Stiles' eye and smiling. He didn't like it. He didn't trust her. Before he could call her out on it, Frederick broke the silence.

"So John, how's the force?"

John finished chewing and answered, "It's been going well. We've had to replace a couple of people due to unforeseen complications but the majority of the people are good people."

Stiles perked up a the mention of the force. He never got to heard about it. His Dad wouldn't talk to him aside from casual greetings and fake questions. He opened his mouth to ask a question but Annabeth pinched him sharply in the side. He snapped his mouth shut but didn't do anything else aside from glare at her. He got what she was doing. If he seemed too interested, it would be a red flag for Frederick and Sophie. The last thing he wanted to do was get them more involved in their family. The table was silent for a few moments more as they all focused on their dinner.

"So Annabeth," Sophie began. "I wanted to ask you some questions about Camp-"

"No." Frederick interrupted.

Sophie paused before leveling her eyes at him. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I said no." Frederick replied. "I don't want to hear about that Camp. I don't want to know about what happens there. I just, simply, do not care."

The table was silent, even Bobby and Matthew had paused with their whispers to watch the drama unfolding at the table. Their eyes kept flickering over to Annabeth and Stiles. Annabeth, at his words, had curled into herself as much as she could without actually bending. Stiles on the other hand was clearly gearing up to fight.

"Are you telling me that you don't care about where or what Annabeth does during the school year?" Sophie said incredulously.

Frederick shrugged. "It doesn't involve me so why should I care."

"Doesn't-" Sophie spluttered, "Doesn't involve you? Why the hell would you care about that? You care about what Bobby and Matthew do! Why should Annabeth be any different?"

"Well," Frederick drawled, "Bobby and Matthew are my biological children, Annabeth isn't. They go to school in this state, she does not." His voice was getting louder and louder. "They are completely norm-" He cut himself off but the damage was already done.

"How dare you." Stiles hissed. "How dare you sit there and say those things."

"Stiles." John warned. Stiles ignored him.

"Who the hell are you to say what's normal or not?" Stiles' voice was growing more and more passionate. "Just because you have some 'normal' family doesn't mean you get to tear down mine! You're a sad-"

"Stiles. Enough."

"- old man who-"

"Stiles. That is enough."

"-clearly had never had-"

"Stiles. Stop" Annabeth squeezed his hand in a clear plea for him to stop. Stiles ignored her.

"-any love in his entire fuck-"

"GENIM STILINSKI. ENOUGH." The table fell silent at John's yell. Frederick's face was bright red, while Stiles looked unrepentant. "We do not use that language anywhere near the dinner table or little ears." He gestured towards Bobby and Matthew who both squeaked at the acknowledgment. "Now. You will sit here. You will be silent the rest of the dinner. When we get home, we will be having a talk." Stiles opened his mouth and John held up a hand. "You. Will. Be. Silent." Stiles glared at him but was quiet. Annabeth's hand had gripped his so tightly that he was losing circulation. He didn't even try to dislodge her.

The rest of the dinner was quiet aside from compliments to the food. Stiles didn't speak again and Annabeth never even attempted too. Bobby and Matthew were equally as quiet, their eyes nervously flickering between Stiles, John, and Frederick. Sophie attempted to soothe over everything but it was clear that the evening was ruined.

An hour after the disastrous argument, John ushered the Stiles and Annabeth out to the car. As soon as they entered the car, Stiles began to talk. Once again, John held up his hand and told him to wait until they got back home. Stiles slumped back in a sullen silence.

When they got back into the house, and were sitting in the kitchen, John began to talk.

"Not only was what you did tonight completely unacceptable and rude, Stiles, it was eye opening. I thought that the ideals your-" He paused, swallowing, before continuing, "Mother raised you to have were to be respectful and to love your family. Apparently, what she instead taught you was that it's okay to pick a side and to defend those you have chosen against your own family."

Stiles had been wide eyed and silent since the words 'your mother' had come out of John's mouth. Annabeth knew that Claudia was the one thing that had never, ever, been spoken about between the two of them. Even at the funeral, John hadn't spoken to Stiles about it.

John sighed. "I'm not really mad at you. I understand why you said what you said. But, as important as defense is, knowing when to be quiet is another important thing to learn. I'm not saying be quiet in the face of blatant oppression but pick your battles." He looked both of them in the eye. "One day, Frederick is going to regret saying the things he said. Today was not that day, and you've only furthered his ideas of you two. Even though Annabeth didn't say anything."

Annabeth nodded. Stiles didn't.

"If you're not mad at me, then why did you yell?"

Annabeth answered him. "John had to make a point. It's politics." She paused for a second. "He didn't ask you to apologize, he just told you to be quiet."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "I didn't even realize that!"

"It's politics." John said.

"Think Slytherin politics." Annabeth chimed in. John shot her a look while Stiles grinned.

"Now that is something I can get behind."

The kitchen was silent but content for the first time in a very long while. Stiles was basking in the feelings of comfort that both Annabeth and his Dad invoked in him. He really was so lucky.

John broke the silence again. "I know I haven't been here lately son."

At his words, Annabeth froze and Stiles immediately hunched into himself as if to ward himself from an invisible punch. They both were baffled. John never spoke this candidly. Even when Claudia was alive, he kept his thoughts to himself and just observed.

"I know that since Annabeth came back, I've been here even less." He continued. "I'm not dealing well with this. This isn't how I wanted…" He trailed off into silence. Annabeth and Stiles hardly dared breathe for fear that he wouldn't continue. "I want you two to know that I love you both very much." At his words, Stiles reached over and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "And… what happened tonight, with Frederick, should have never happened."

"I love you too Dad." Stiles said, his eyes shining.

Annabeth smiled next to him. "We both do."

John reached out and placed his hands on each of their shoulders. For a moment, all three of them had found their peace with the world. The weight of death, betrayal, and fear had lifted. They were okay, and they were content.

The moment shattered too soon though. John patted them both and rose to head to bed.

Annabeth and Stiles remained in the kitchen watching each other.

"Harry Potter?" Stiles offered.

Annabeth nodded.

As they rose to head upstairs, a piece of their future fell into place. Reassured by the love and words of John, they both felt a little lighter.

Unfortunately, on the other side of the world, their older brother was not having the same luck.

"Jarvis! Run it again." Tony called. "Something is off in the calculations and I can't go to bed until it's fixed."

"Yes Sir." Jarvis replied, sounding exasperated by the request. "May I remind you that you have a meeting with Mr. Stane later today?"

Tony ignored that. "This is more important, think about all the lives we could save with arc reactor technologies."

"By my calculations, Sir, millions."

"Exactly, J! Obie can wait…" Drawn into the technology, Tony let the rest of the sentence unsaid. Jarvis sighed but ran the numbers again. It was clear, to Jarvis, that Tony was falling into another spiral of doubt about what his place was in the world. Every so often, he would try to change the world in a way other than weapon development. No matter what he developed, Mr. Stane would shoot it down.

As unfortunate as it was, to watch his creator spiral like this, he was hopeful for the future. He knew Sir and Ms. Potts were in talks with Sheriff Stilinski to meet the twins.

Tony frowned, "J, these numbers are off. Run it with a new material." He needed to get this fixed. He needed to do something other than vibrate out of his skin. He knew the twins were together in California and all he wanted to do was fly out to see them. But John and Pepper had convinced him that this wasn't the summer. It was the faint hope that it would be next summer that kept him going.

Stifling a yawn, he resigned himself to another year of weapons development and stress. It was all fine, so long as they didn't feel the pressures of life too early. He was more than happy to carry this without any break.

Stretching, he cracked his fingers and got back to work.


	5. Sea Prince Meets The Prince

Stiles heard laughter coming from Annabeth's room. His eyes narrowed. Could it be? He had been pestering Annabeth into letting him meet Percy. This would be very… interesting, if it was. He poked his head in, smiling.

"Hi friend of…" He trailed off.

There, floating in a cloud of mist, was the infamous Percy Jackson.

"Well, well, well." Stiles smirked at the two of them. Mentally he gave himself a high five. Annabeth was quickly turning pink. "What do we have here?"

Percy was gaping at Stiles, "Annabeth… who…?"

Stiles gave a little mocking bow, "Stiles Stilinski at your service, Sea Prince."

At this Percy turned bright red. Annabeth glared at Stiles. "This is Stiles. He's my…" They exchanged looks. Stiles left the decision to tell up to her. "He's my twin brother." She finished.

Percy laughed uncertainly, "That's funny, who is he really?"

Stiles snickered. "I see why you call him Seaweed Brain." He glanced at Percy before turning to Annabeth. "Dad wants to know what you want for dinner." She opened her mouth but Stiles held up his hand. "I'm gonna tell him you want the usual and then I will be right back here." He turned to stare at Percy. "To talk to you."

Annabeth sighed noisily but gestured to go ahead. As Stiles left the room, Percy focused back on Annabeth. "Wait… He really is your twin brother?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "We've grown up together. We're the first set of twins born to Athena since Ancient Greece. Just…" She paused, "Percy, you can't tell anyone."

The use of his first name took Percy aback. "Does Chiron know?"

"He does." Stiles answered for her, neatly sliding back into the room. "He's why no one else knows."

"No one?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, "You're the only one. Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course Wise Girl." Percy smiled at her. "I wouldn't endanger you like that."

"That's a big word if I've ever heard one," Stiles commented, grinning at Percy as he spluttered. "Now, tell me everything about you. What's your favorite color? Animal? Goddess?" At the last one, Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Uhhh…" Percy glanced at Annabeth who was rolling her eyes. "Blue? Pegasus? Hestia?" He flinched at the last one, as if expecting Athena herself to come down and smite him.

"Interesting." Stiles remarked. "Well, I've gotten everything I needed."

"Everything you needed…?" Percy echoed. "What does- Wise Girl, what's he talking about?"

She shrugged, "He lives his own life, you know. I have no idea what happens in that brain of his. Aside from delusions of grandeur."

"Ha!" Stiles snorted, "I'll show you delusions of grandeur!"

Percy stared wide eyed as the two bickered back and forth. Only Annabeth's name being called broke the argument.

"Annabeth?" John called. "Stiles said you wanted to come down and help me pick dinner?"

Annabeth's mouth dropped open, "You said, you'd tell him I wanted my usual!" She hissed betrayed.

Stiles smirked, unrepentant. "I lied."

She glared at him, before smiling at Percy, "I'll be back," she promised before heading downstairs to deal with dinner.

"Now," Stiles said, chuckling, "That I've got you alone…" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Percy blurted, feeling panicky, "What do you want? I promise I won't hurt Annabeth! She's my best friend, the person I trust the most, aside from my mom, and I'm not gonna give that up! She's important to me!"

Stiles grinned at Percy, "Now that," he said, drawing gout each word, "was what I wanted to hear."

Annabeth stomped into the room, "Stiles, I swear to the God's get out."

"I'm going, I'm going," He said, laughing as he went. He paused before leaving, bowed, and then left as if nothing had ever happened.

Percy blinked at the space where he had been before turning to Annabeth. "I like him!"

Annabeth groaned. "You would."


	6. Annabeth Steals A Quest

Seriously? Could you be any more stupid? Annabeth chastised herself. Why the Hades had she thought she could last the entire year with him? Stiles had helped more than she had even imagined. She had forgotten how good it felt to exist with him. Most of their days were peaceful, filled with books, conversation, and the occasional McCall.

But as summer has hit its stride, so had Frederick. If he wasn't outright disappointed in her, or yelling, he was spreading nasty rumors around town. Places that had been sacred to her, the library, the old coffee shop called Snackers, even the lake by the old Hale house, had been twisted by the things he had said. Everywhere she went in Beacon Hills, eyes followed her. People whispered about her.

It had made her uncomfortable and wary. She was used to blending in, becoming a part of the scenery. People's eyes were supposed to skate over her. Instead, they were sticking to her, pinning her in place. People had even tried to talk with her, as if they knew what she had been through.

She had found out the hard way, that Frederick had told someone that he thought she was going to end up in a mental institute and that's why she was sent away. He even furthered the insult by saying that she was staying with the sheriff, as so to not endanger his sons. The word had passed through adults until it had landed in Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin's laps.

They had sauntered up to the twins, one day, acting as though they owned the town. It had been an exceptionally sharp encounter, especially because Jackson had made it a point to go directly to Stiles' house. Stiles had stiffened but come out swinging, only barely hanging on to any sort of decorum while Lydia just sniffed haughtily in the background. It had dissolved into insults, with Jackson shouting about how he knew that Stiles wasn't invited to an elite school and it was obviously a mental institution. Stiles had retorted that at least his parents had chosen to keep him around, to which Jackson chuckled and delivered the worst thing Annabeth had ever heard.

"I don't think so, Stilinski. It seems to me that your Mom killed herself to get away from you."

Stiles had been so enraged that he was silent. The only reason that Jackson wasn't dead somewhere was because John had driven into the driveway and broken the confrontation up.

Upon hearing what had been said, John himself confronted Frederick who owned up to all of it and called her a 'brat with an attitude who didn't deserve any care'.

Annabeth re-ran away a week later. This time though, she had both John and Stiles' blessing. John had booked her a flight but due to unforeseen emergency storms, the plane had been forced to land in Newark, instead of JFK.

Since then, she had been fighting her way to Percy. It had been a rough couple of days leading up to it but she finally found him.

Her face heated at the thought of this morning. She hadn't meant to peek into his room! She was just… checking in on him. She peeked around the corner at him.

She couldn't contain her snort at the sight of his science class. The hair on the back of her neck prickled when she saw his lap partner.

A cyclopes.

Those monsters were evil. Their luring voices had haunted her dreams for weeks after Thalia death. She couldn't contain her shudder at the thought.

How had Percy made friends with one of them?

She knew he was an unconventional person but befriending a cyclops? What was next, domesticating a hellhound?

As the bell rang, and students flooded into the halls, she searched frantically for his trademark messy black hair. She hissed, "Percy!" but was swept away by the tide of the students before she could catch his attention.

By the time she had regained her bearings, the bell had rung and classes were in session. She resigned herself to peering into every room in the hopes of spotting Percy.

It wasn't hard, once she heard and followed the muffled sounds of minor explosions. She rolled her eyes, as she peered into the gym. Of course he was facing down multiple Laistrygonian giants. He was i hopeless. /i She left him alone for what? Maybe 15 minutes? And he had found trouble unlike anything else.

She focused back on the confrontation, just in time to see a flaming dodgeball hit the gym locker room doors. She watched in despair as Percy searched the explosions remnants for something.

"Oh, Styx," she swore under her breath, watching as Percy focused on a spot right in front of the remaining Laistrygonion's. She moved into the room, readying her grip on her bronze knife. She slid right behind the monster, and neatly shoved her knife into its heart. Her baseball cap fluttered to the floor from the force of her blow.

She tried to grin at Percy but was distracted by someone murmuring behind her.

"You're that girl…" A boy, who had been bullying Percy all day, said, looking at her in astonishment. "From the photo."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you… lay off my friend." Annabeth was overtaken by a strange vindictive pleasure as she knocked him out. She wished she could go home and punch out Jackson too.

Stiles would love that. Probably call her Hermione for the rest of the day. She shook off her thoughts.

Percy was gaping at her. "Come on," she said. "And bring… it, I guess." With the last word, Annabeth turned and left the smoldering gym behind.

She hadn't expected to lose her head so much with the chariot races.

Obviously it was a ploy. Why had she cared so much about proving Percy wrong? Why had their fight affected her so much, so much- that she forgot how to be logical?

She didn't like the obvious control that Percy had over her. Stiles always liked to point out clear weaknesses to her, and his warnings about Percy rang in her ear.

 _"Everyone can see how much he means to you." Stiles said, looking uncharacteristically serious._

 _Annabeth nodded, halfheartedly listening._

 _He touched her shoulder, "Annabeth. Hide your bruises."_

 _She swallowed down her instinctive retort. Stiles looked… worried. Uncharacteristically so. She nodded, relenting to listen to him for the time being._

 _He breathed out, his shoulders relaxing. "Thank you."_

Not only did she hate it when he was right, because he lorded it over her head for eternity, but also, she didn't want to hide her clear affection for Percy.

Why was it always her, she wanted to whine at the universe. Or at least, if it wasn't her, Stiles was getting the short end of a stick. Why was it always them?

She hastily wiped her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Styx," She swore, taking in the glowing 7 o'clock. She and Percy had dishwashing duty at 7.

She raced through the camp, not noticing the people she blew past. A few called out greetings and a couple laughed at her obvious plight. She scowled as their laughs reached her ears.

Stumbling over the doorway, she almost crashed into Percy. The both froze, unsure about how the other felt after the huge argument. He sighed and slumped over.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He offered, sincerely. "I…" He paused, seeming to have run out of things to say.

Annabeth quirked a small smile in response. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. Tyson… he just…" She trailed off, catching sight of Tyson further in the kitchen. "I'll explain later."

Percy nodded, relaxing with relief. She entered the kitchen cautiously. She had forgotten that Tyson was on dishwashing duty with them.

The time spent scrubbing the dishes in lava was companionable. She was willing to give Tyson a chance, but he still made her wary. She just didn't know how to explain it in a way that made sense to Percy but didn't give her nightmares for a week. When it came down to it, she didn't want to be the cause of a divide between the two of them. She knew that Percy liked Tyson, for all that he claimed to not be related. br/br/

As they separated, before the campfire, she paused and watched Percy. He wasn't carefree exactly, but he carried himself with more confidence than he had the past week or so. He really reminded her of Stiles. He was so resilient.

She admired him for a moment more in the glow from the setting sun. Then she shook herself out of her daze, and walked to the campfire.

Settling down next to Malcolm, she made herself cozy, not knowing she was going to be throwing herself head first into danger in less than 24 hours.

She couldn't believe Luke's plan. This was what he was working towards? He was going to bring back the so-called 'Golden Age'? It was the worst idea she had ever heard and she had once had to suffer through Stiles attempting to justify throwing literal dog shit at Jackson.

She wanted to roll her eyes but she was too wary of the goons on either side of her. For all that Luke blustered, she knew that he probably wouldn't really hurt her. The same could not be said for the twins. They were clearly against demigods.

She wished she had something she could leverage against Luke. He clearly was grasping at straws, at least in her opinion. But, he had made it completely clear that h didn't care about her anymore.

She winced when he brought up Tyson. Percy's indignant, "Hey!", clearly hadn't helped them.

She tuned back in to Luke talking about Thalia.

She went white with rage. She wanted to scream at him. Instead a hoarse, "Don't talk about her" slid out.

He smirked at her, before adding, "Why not Annie? Looks like you've got no room to talk traveling with… that."

Percy was quietly straining at the hands that held him, clearly itching for a fight.

She couldn't believe him. Thalia had given up her life for him, for both of them. And this was how he was repaying her memory? By destroying everything she had worked towards. She kept her opinions to herself after his response though. It was clear that the person she thought Luke had been was lost.

She didn't know how to process that. She didn't know how to process any of it. Her body ran on autopilot as the rest of her focused internally. She trusted Percy to get them out safely. She didn't trust her own emotional response to any of this.

Clarisse's rescue wasn't the bad part about this stupid quest, Annabeth mused. It was the fact that she was so insufferably smug about it.

She got it, okay? Clarisse would be able to brag about picking up the troublemakers and about finishing the quest. She and Percy would be dragged back to camp, all their coolness from last summer destroyed by this one.

She supposed it didn't really matter, in the long run. She just liked being treated like an adult.

She watched in silence as the dead confederate soldiers worked the ship. They clearly begrudged Clarisse's power over them.

Percy slid almost silently into her. She arched an eyebrow, "Where were you?"

He was pale, and clearly angry. "Nowhere." He muttered, glaring at the ground.

She opened her mouth to say something but clearly thought better of it. Together, in silence, with Tyson, they watched the ships occupants move together.

Watching them made her, well not sad, but empathize for the ghosts. It was clear that none of them wanted to be there or work for Clarisse. They weren't there for real reasons. Although it wasn't as though they had a choice. The power that Ares held over them was more than enough to keep control over all of them and hundreds more.

She shuddered, thinking about dying in battle and swearing her life over the God of War. She couldn't imagine going to War in both life and death.

Beside her, Tyson shifted. Percy shot him a look, "What's up big guy?"

"Smells wrong." Tyson rumbled. "There's…" He paused, clearly searching for the right words. "Engine isn't right. Too much strain."

"Great." Percy rolled his eyes but called over to Clarisse, "Tyson says there is something wrong with your engine."

"Oh yeah?" Clarisse called back, "Does it look like I care? I'm a little busy here."

She was busy but Annabeth had known her for years now and knew that something else was up.

"What did you see?" She hissed to Percy, trying to keep her voice down.

He scowled at her. "I didn't see anything."

"Percy." She couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice. 'What. Did. You. See."

He sighed before leaning over and whispering into her ear.

Annabeth closed her eyes. She knew Ares wasn't a good or benevolent God but, hitting his own kids? That was a new low.

Before she could respond Clarisse stomped over. "My crew is vaporizing before they can get to the engine room. If you can fix it, fix it."

Percy looked at Tyson, who looked steadily at Clarisse. He nodded.

Annabeth had been wrong about a lot of things, especially things that Stiles liked to bring up. But she felt that she had never been as wrong as her initial judgement on Tyson.

Watching him go down below was strange. "He'll be okay," She said, looking at Percy. "Don't worry."

She had never felt like this before. Beautiful, powerful, wanted. It was a heady experience. The spa here on the island was amazing.

CeCe clearly knew what she was doing.

The girl she was with, Hylla, wasn't very talkative. Annabeth had tried to interact with her, but she had mainly gotten one word answers. It was clear that she would have to join the community to get the answers she wanted.

CeCe entered the room and smiled at Annabeth. "There we are. How are you feeling Annabeth? You'll make a fine addition to the island."

Annabeth smiled brightly at her, "Thank you so much! There's so much to learn-" CeCe's words registered, and she faltered. "What do you mean to the island?"

CeCe laughed gently, "I just meant in general, that you'd make a great student to the inner workings of magic and what we teach on this island."

"Oh." Annabeth processed that before beaming again. "Well in that case, of course! This place is incredible. I saw the library on the way here and there were some pretty unique books in there. Do you really have a copy of the Sibylline books? Or even a page? Could I see? What about Percy, is he able to stay too? Where is he anyways?"

Hylla snorted at all the questions but refrained from answering. CeCe just smiled again. "We have all that and more! And as for Percy, well I helped him unlock his true self and he's so much better off."

Annabeth frowned softly in concern, "What do you mean by 'unlock his true self'?"

At that question CeCe grinned, "Why don't I show you my dear?"

Annabeth nodded. As they made their way back to the Men's quarters, Annabeth couldn't help but admire the architecture of the island. It was just so beautiful. The white marble, the columns, even the way the pool was shaped, it was all stunning. She kept up a stream of commentary, internally clocking the exits and entrances. She had learned from Silena, that sometime the best way to be underestimated was to chatter brainlessly. Stiles, she admitted, also had a hand in that. The more you say, he more they think they know you.

Opening a door, CeCe gestured her inside. Bracing herself for the worst, Annabeth forced herself to walk into an empty room. She glanced at CeCe, confused.

'Where's Percy?"

CeCe laughed openly, gesturing to a cage in the back. "He's been turned into his true self." The reets of guinea pigs accompanied that explanation.

Annabeth had to use all of her acting skills to keep her mouth from dropping open and her smile on her face.

She turned to CeCe, her mind frantically racing with possibilities. CeCe - who was she? Well she was a woman so that ruled out a lot of people. Khione? No, she would never be able to survive in this weather. Cyrene? She was fresh water, not salt. She frantically ran through names before the answer hit her in the face. CeCe. Circe. She was an idiot.

"You're…" She paused, looking appropriately awed. "You're Circe, the sorceress. And you want to teach me?"

Circe smiled, "You have a gift."

Annabeth smiled back, ignoring the frantic sounds the guinea pigs were making. "Thank you." She hesitated a moment. "Could I… say goodbye?"

Circe nodded graciously. 'I'll give you a moment."

As soon as the door shut, her smile dropped and Annabeth turned to the cage. "Percy? Which one of you is Percy?" In response, all of them made noise.

She groaned, "this is hopeless", before catching sight of Percy's clothes and supplies. The vitamins!

She grabbed them, and opened the cage. Please Mother, Lord Hermes, let this work, she prayed as she poured the vitamins into the cage. I can't do this without him.

Later, after their exciting escape Percy asked her how she knew the vitamins would have worked.

"I didn't," She admitted, shrugging sheepishly. "I just had faith they would."

Percy stared at her a moment before smiling at her. "Honestly Annabeth. The only other person in this world who has as much faith as you, is my mom, believing that I can pass one school year without being kicked out."

Laughing, Annabeth shoved him over, faintly blushing. She was honored to be considered even close to Sally Jackson. From what Percy had said, she was one hell of a lady.

They quieted down, watching the sea move by. "Honestly, though." Percy said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Annabeth replied. "You've always believed in me." They smiled at each other, more secure than ever in their friendship.

After the terrible mess with Polyphemus, the last thing she wanted to do was listen to Luke rant about the end of the God's and Western Civilization as they knew it.

But here she was, stuck on a ship, watching her best friend face off against a boy she had once loved.

It wasn't fair! They were so close to getting back to camp. And she was so done with this stupid thing.

Just like the last quest, she watched the entire thing through her fingers.

She internally applauded Percy for goading Luke into admitting to poisoning the tree in front of the entire camp.

She was just so tired of it all. She wanted to go back and see Stiles again. She wanted a break.

She knew that wasn't going to happen. A war was coming, and she was in the center of it, whether she liked it or not.


	7. Why Are Best Friends Idiots?

"Are you for real?" Stiles shouted at Scott. "Why the hell would I make this up?"

Scott grinned, "I don't know! I just don't believe you."

"Great logic, old buddy, old pal."

Scott shrugged, "I don't know why you'd think I would immediately believe you. Remember that lie that we told Jackson and then kept going for six months? I know you and, I know you're sneaky. Stiles."

Squinting at Scott, Stiles slowly repeated, "I'm sneaky." He looked like he had never even heard the word 'sneaky' before.

Scott nodded, laughing.

Stiles scowled at him, before muttering, "They were stories my Mom told me before bed." He scuffed his foot against the hard earth. "I'm gonna go home now." He took off before Scott could reply.

Scott had frozen as soon as the word 'Mom' had entered into the equation. He cursed, berating himself for the flippant words. He was going to have to grovel a lot, in order to make up for that slip up.

Meanwhile, Stiles was steadily making his way home, stuck inside his own thoughts. Why had he even tried to talk to Scott about it? He knew it was a bad idea even before he opened his mouth. It wasn't like Scott would have even believed him. And- he was right- Scott didn't. It still stung though. He didn't even know why he tried to tell Scott about the Gods. It was a stupid idea anyways.

Passing by Frederick's house, he glared at the picture perfect lawn. As if Scott's disbelief hadn't stung enough, seeing the pristine residence of the Chase's had made his mood even lower. He missed Annabeth. Last he had heard, she had been heading to bed. That was two days ago. It was unusual for the two to go without talking for even a day.

He threw himself up the steps and into his house. He didn't care that his father was home and he was acting strangely. It wasn't like Dad even cared, he thought to himself savagely.

"Stiles?" John called, hearing him come in the front.

Stiles grit his teeth and called back. "I'm home Dad. I'm going upstairs." He headed past the kitchen before stopping and wheeling around. "Don't let Scott in unless he comes with Star Wars and twizzlers."

His Dad blinked but nodded. Stiles knew it had taken him aback. Scott and Stiles rarely fought but when they did, they apologized with gifts. Lately, Scott had taken to apologizing via candy and movies he hadn't seen. Stiles apologized with popcorn and lacrosse things. It was a tried and true tactic, one that had been established when they first met.

He i hated /i this. He hated feeling like his world was spinning. The day had been shitty enough without the awkward almost fight with Scott. Annabeth was clearly doing something she wasn't supposed to. He just hoped Percy was with her. Despite the clear line between his Mother and Poseidon, he liked the kid. And, after his talk with him, he knew that he could depend on Percy to try to keep Annabeth out of trouble.

He threw his backpack on his bed, breathing heavily before sighing and retrieving his homework for the night. He mindlessly filled out the answers to basic algebra, thinking over the conversation with Scott.

He didn't know why he tried to fill Scott in. Okay, he admitted, that was a lie. He wanted a friend who knew about his life- all of it. Not the snapshots on the front. But all of it. It wasn't fair that Annabeth could share her story, or at least parts, major parts, with virtual strangers. He sighed before acknowledging that that was a lie too. They both kept secrets, though they never kept them between each other.

Annabeth couldn't tell anyone about Stiles or Tony or her actual father. As far as the average camper knew, Frederick was her father and she was his only child, aside from her step-brothers.

He leaned back in his chair, contemplating tipping over and spilling onto the floor. Sometimes, it helped him to have physical aches which matched his emotional ones.

Before he could lean back far enough, as he also liked leaving it up to gravity and chance, his Dad called his name.

"Yeah?" He yelled back, settling his chairs legs on the floor and heading for the stairs. "What's up?"

"Do you want me to go out and get dinner or are you up for cooking tonight?"

Stiles leaned heavily on the bannister at the top of the stairs. "Go out and get dinner, Dad. Just no red meat and nothing too fatty, okay?"

He heard his Dad sigh audibly, making him grin. "Sure thing. I'll be back in under an hour. I'll get our usual to go from Sammi's."

Stiles punched the air, beaming. Sammi's was a local deli stop, and it always was delicious. They rarely got it, because he cooked dinner more often than not. Sammi, the owner of it, always slipped in something extra and it was something new he was thinking about putting on the menu.

Before his Mom had died, she had gone in and helped Sammi decided on what to keep and what to change. The new food in their bag always felt like a piece of her memory, a better way to honor her, than just saying 'oh, I'm so sorry'.

He headed downstairs, as his Dad left. Slumping in front of the TV he put on Disney's Mulan. The soundtrack was probably his favorite out of all the Disney movies. He and Annabeth had acted out 'I'll Make A Man Out of You' more times than he could count.

Annabeth's 2 day absence had affected him more than he had realized. It was so strange to not hear from her. Zoning out to 'Reflection' Stiles relaxed on the couch. He had no idea how much time was passing, perfectly content to exist, until he tuned into the sound of knocking.

Groaning, he rolled to his feet. He lowered the volume, mouthing the along to the lines, "Dishonor on your family. Make note of this! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow."

Grinning he answered the door. "You forgot you keys aga-" He swallowed the words. "You're not my Dad."

Scott smiled nervously, "Uh… no… I'm not." He offered Revenge of the Sith and twizzler's.

Stiles stared at the offerings before raising his eyes to Scott's. "Dude."

Scott paled drastically, "Did I really fuck up that bad?" He fidgeted on the porch, staring at the floor.

"Uh… maybe." Stiles rubbed his eyes. "Did you really bring me the third star wars movie?"

Scott tilted the DVD back towards him, "I think so? I mean I just asked the clerk for best star wars movie."

Stiles gaped. "And he gave you this?"

"Well no, Jackson showed up and said something to him and then I got this and I was already felt so bad about this afternoon that I didn't want to argue with them and I just was so mad that Jackson was there because he always ruins everything and I also kinda had an asthma attack because I got so mad and…"

"Woah, woah, woah." Stiles said. "Slow down Scotty. In and out."

At the nickname, Scott shot Stiles a beaming smile but continued to just breathe.

"You're forgiven buddy, we just…" Stiles trailed off, trying to figure out how to frame his words. "Space is good sometimes, you know?"

Scott grimaced but nodded. The two of them paused, unsure as how to continue. They were saved from more awkwardness by John pulling in.

He rolled down the window. "Scott. Your mom told me you would be here. Do I need to bring you home?"

Both John and Scott shifted their attention to Stiles. He shifted before jerking his head inside. "C'mon, let's go kill zombies or something."

Scott grinned at him before following him inside. John shook his head, before rising from the car and bringing their food inside.

As he set it down in the kitchen, he overheard Scott sheepishly ask what was for dinner. Rolling his eyes, he went into the living room.

"Since your mother sent me a text, I picked up your usual from Sammi's as well."

Scott offered his hand to Stiles. After a moment of hesitation, he graced Scott's palm with a high-five. John arched an eyebrow at Stiles but he avoided his gaze.

Stiles shook out his limbs before rushing into the kitchen. "I'm starved, how about you Dad?"

"Mmhmm." John responded. "Scott, come eat."

Scott joined them in the kitchen, warily watching the two interact before eating. He hadn't seen the two of them speak with such closeness for over a year. Normally when he came over, John was on his way out or, even worse, was there for dinner. Dinners were generally fraught with tension, and Stiles would make an excuse to leave the room as soon as possible. This though… this was different. It almost felt as if Stiles and his Dad were united for some cause.

Stiles' voice broke into his thoughts. "How long are you going to stay tonight?"

Stiles watched in concern as Scott shook himself from his daze. "Oh, uh, not long, you know? I gotta be home soon. My mom doesn't want me staying out too late, especially as it's almost the last week of school."

Stiles nodded. The three of them finished eating silently. Neither Scott nor Stiles made any move to play video games or even leave the kitchen, leaving them an awkward trio as John tried to figure out how to handle the obviously bruised relationship. When John finished eating, he sat there and just watched them watch each other.

The vibration of an incoming text broke the clouds of silence that had hung over them. John groaned and stretched before heading to the phone. "Scott, I'm going to have to drive you home tonight. Your mom is working swing so she won't be available. Are you okay with going home to an empty house?" No matter the situation between Stiles and Scott, John was determined to have both kids feel safe.

Scott nodded easily, "yeah, it's no problem." He rose from the table, turning to Stiles and briefly faltering before soldiering on, "I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. "See you tomorrow." He turned and headed up to his room.

John blinked after him in surprise. Normally it was a whole affair of getting Scott to leave. Stiles was like a leech, refusing to let go even after obvious attempts to pry him off. This cold shoulder was never something Scott had ever had to deal with before. Scott's shoulders slumped as they left the Stilinski house.

"I've messed up before, you know?" He confided in John, "but, never like this."

John hummed in response.

Scott stared blankly at the dashboard contemplating everything that had happened. Silence reigned in the car for the rest of the drive.

Back at the Stilinski house, Stiles was cleaning up his room. He still felt numb and off-kilter from everything that had happened between him and Scott. Methodically cleaning, he wasn't paying attention to the things he was moving around until he stubbed his toe.

"Shit! Goddammit!"

Peering at the floor, he realized that it was small scale replica of the Stilinski house that Annabeth had built last year. They had this whole plan to rebuild the entire town but had only gotten through their neighborhood before Annabeth had to leave. After she had left, Stiles had thrown out all the houses in a fit of anger before stopping at his house.

He had told her the day after, feeling so bad for destroying something that they had worked so hard at. Annabeth had laughed though, claiming that the best part about building was that sometimes you just got to destroy things.

His eyes welled up with tears. He just missed her so much.

A small cough, brought his attention to the doorway. He hastily wiped his tears, glancing up, "Dad, I think I'm…" He stared at the person before him. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked horrible. She was clearly out at sea, moving in a strange rocking motion. Her hair was scraggly and up, leaving her wane face in Stiles' full view. Her clothes had seen better days, with stains and scorch marks on them. She was the best thing Stiles had seen all day.

"Stiles!" Annabeth said, smiling. "I wasn't sure if this would get to you. I'm kind of not in range."

"…Kind of not in range? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh styx," She cursed, "I can't tell you everything because that would take way too long."

"Okay…" Stiles trailed off, "So just give me the highlights of it."

Annabeth braced herself. "Okay so… Chiron's gone, Percy and I got into a fight, he also has another brother whose name is Tyson, Tyson's a cyclopes, that's important too. Uhm, let's see, Percy and I snuck out of camp, we got caught by Luke, we escaped, got rescued by Clarisse, and then her ship blew up so here we are now."

"Holy shit, Annabeth. You're gonna have to clear up a few things for me."

Annabeth grinned at him unexpectedly. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

Stiles smiled back, "Same to you. When you get a better time, I have things we need to talk about too."

Unbeknownst to both of them, John was outside Stiles' door listening and wincing with every dangerous thing that fell out of Annabeth's mouth.

"True," Annabeth said. "Although, there is one thing I wanted to ask…" Stiles arched an eyebrow in her direction. "How's John?"

John gave a start at the sound of his name. They talked about him?

Stiles lifted his hand and wiggled it back and forth, "He's meh. Not drinking so much, I can actually have a conversation with him, and he doesn't try to leave the room as soon as I come in anymore."

"That's good!" Annabeth commented brightly. "Far better than before!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Stiles said. "Enough about what's happening here. Where's Percy?"

"Percy's here, asleep on our raft. We're gonna hit land soon, no matter what so I'm not worried about it."

"How do you know you're gonna hit land?" Stiles asked.

"Welllllll." Annabeth dragged out, "This is kinda the Sea of Monster's?"

"Annabeth!"

Leaving them too it, John headed downstairs. It was selfish of him, he acknowledged, that he had continued to hide from Stiles' clear need for direction. It was just hard being a single parent. He didn't know what to do, or how to help guide Stiles. He was constantly worried that he was going to monumentally fuck up, although it seemed like he had done that enough.

"Oh Claudia, what am I doing?" He sighed.

He headed for the cabinet above the stove. In it, was all of his alcohol. He paused, before gathering the bottles and dumping them down the sink. Watching the amber liquids spill down the drain was cathartic for him. It felt like he was pouring his sorrow and loss away. Capping the bottles and recycling them, John headed up for bed.

He paused in the doorway, watching Stiles and Annabeth interact. They were good kids. Stiles was in the process of watching Annabeth explain something, her hands gesturing all over the place. It wasn't peace that John was feeling but it was close. He was content for the first time since Claudia died.

"Night Stiles, Annabeth."

"Night Dad!"

"Night John."

As he headed to bed, Stiles tuned back in to the story Annabeth was weaving. "And then what happened?"

"Well," Annabeth began, "Percy and I…"


	8. The Gang Isn't Getting Back Together

Annabeth had no idea what to think. Thalia was alive?

When Percy had knocked on the cabin's door at 2 am, Annabeth was more than prepared to take him out for waking her. But with the news that Thalia was alive…

Did she feel grateful to Luke for giving her this chance to see her big sister again?

Well… yes.

Of course she did. In fact, this gave her hope. Maybe… maybe he was still in there? Maybe he was fighting for what was right? For their small family?

She shook her head, trying to clear it. Thalia shifted in her bed in the infirmary, causing Annabeth to freeze in anticipation, before relaxing into disappointment when she didn't wake.

Will Solace, one of the infirmary heads had said that she probably wouldn't wake for hours. A combination of revival magic and lack of sleep had supposedly knocked her out.

"It's totally normal," Will had said, wrapping the bruised skin Percy's hand from where he had hammered on the Athena cabin's door. Percy had snorted and Will had shot him a baleful look. "Dude, c'mon, just try to let me sound like I know what I'm doing."

Percy had grinned at him, a bright flash of teeth in the early morning dawn, "Sorry, it's just… you're gonna use the word 'normal' to describe this?"

Will had rolled his eyes and tightened the gauze until Percy yelped. Annabeth had sighed, resting her head in her hands.

And now she was waiting for Thalia to wake up. Percy was asleep in the chair next to him. He was drooling, she noticed fondly. Their hands were clasped together. When she had started panicking, he had sighed, grabbed her hand, and just let her terrorize it until he fell asleep.

A rustle of curtain drew her eyes to the entrance of the partition. Grover stood there, panting.

"Got here as soon as I could." He wheezed.

Annabeth shot him a shaky grin, "She's going to be okay."

"Oh thank the Gods," Grover collapsed into the open chair at the foot of her cot.

"G-Man?" Percy murmured, reaching up and smearing his drool all over his face. "Whatcha- Whatcha doing here?" His eyes slowly blinked open. As he came into awareness, he noticed the warm pressure on his left hand. He squeezed Annabeth's hand in greeting before turning his attention to Grover.

Grover wasn't focused on him though, he was peering at the bed.

"Is that a boyfriend you have there, Annie? Has it been that long already?" Thalia's voice rasped out, startling Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth ripped her hand away from Percy and threw herself on Thalia.

"Thalia!"

"Whoa there!" Thalia gently patted Annabeth's back, pretending she couldn't feel her tears as they seeped into her shirt. "I'm happy to see you too."

Grover stood and moved over to her side. "It's so good to see you." He wiped his eyes. "I can't believe that this is happening."

Percy slid out, intent on giving them privacy and grabbing Will.

Thalia slid one of her hands from Annabeth's back and grabbed Grover's. "I don't really know…" She trailed off, "Fill me in?"

"You were turned into a tree, but the golden fleece brought you back to humanity." Will's voice answered her. "I know that doesn't tell you much but for right now that's all I can tell you." He turned to Percy, "Go grab Chiron from the Big House."

Thalia was gaping at them. "Uhm. What?"

Annabeth chuckled weakly as she slid off her and back to the floor. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I can tell." Thalia said weakly. "Wait, where's Luke?" Annabeth and Grover froze, while Will shook his head but didn't answer. Thalia grew increasingly frantic, "Guys? Where's Luke? Oh my Gods is he dead?" Only the sound of floorboards creaking answered. "C'mon, please don't leave me hanging… I mean it can't be worse than death, right? He's alive right?"

Annabeth tried to smile, "He's… He's not dead, no… He's… um…"

"He's on the other side of things." Chiron filled in for Annabeth, rolling steadily into the room. "We're having a bit of a problem here. It's nice to finally meet you dear. My name is Chiron."

"Chiron." Thalia gasped. "As in- wait, that's not important. What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Luke kinda turned evil." Percy answered her. "It's been a rough couple of years."

"What?" Thalia said flatly, "You're joking right? Annie, c'mon, he's joking, right? I mean who even are you?"

Percy blushed, "Oh styx, I'm sorry. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. We met briefly before, I brought you here. Not that you would remember that, seeing as you were unconscious." Annabeth punched him in the arm, startling a rusty laugh out of Thalia, "Ow! Hey!"

"Children, please." Chiron chided. "Will, what's the verdict?"

"Well," Will said, rustling through charts at the end of her bed, "I don't really have anything to go off of, but my best guess would be to get plenty of fluids and stay in the infirmary for tonight as well. It's going to be a lot of touch and go and slow warm ups." He leaned over the edge of her bed, "As of right now, any pain? Any lingering soreness? Breathing alright?"

Thalia shook her head at all the questions. "Well, that's good, right?" Grover asked.

"I think so." Will answered, "Again, this isn't exactly a normal case of issues here." Percy snorted in response and Will pointed at him. "You, out. Annabeth or Grover can fill you in later." Percy opened his mouth to protest and Will held up a hand. "I won't force you out of the chair in the front but I will force you out of this section."

Percy scowled but nodded, leaving the room with a huff. Will rolled his eyes, "It's like pulling teeth with all of you." He smiled at Thalia. "I'll be back in an hour, provided there aren't any complications. If you need anything just yell 'Will' and I'll come running." He inclined his head to Chiron before leaving.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Well?" Annabeth demanded, fidgeting.

"Well, what?" Thalia answered, running her tongue over her teeth. It looked like she was cataloging all of her human features, Annabeth noted absently.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Burst out of her. She flushed immediately, taking in Chiron's vaguely disapproving look. "I mean…"

"What she- we- mean is, what do you want to know about first?" Grover asked. "A lot's happened and not all of it is important right now."

At Grover's words, Chiron rose from his wheelchair. "Thalia Grace." She flinched, narrowing her eyes. "I leave you here, in good hands. They will tell you what you need, or even want, to know. If you need clarification, find me." He softened his stance a moment. "It is good to finally meet you child, though I worry for what this means." At Thalia's hesitant nod, he turned and left the infirmary's room.

The three of them could hear him moving to the front. Annabeth could vaguely make out Percy's worried voice and Chiron's answers. When she heard the front door slam shut, she turned back to Thalia.

Thalia who was looking more and more like she was going to pass out again.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said quietly. "We'll go slow." Grover nodded beside her, a steady rock at her side.

"Okay." Thalia breathed out. "Hit me with the bullet points, we can get to details later." Annabeth had to suppress tears and a smile at how much she sounded like Stiles. "Two years ago, Percy…"

The story took ages. Annabeth had chosen to start with Percy, because he was the kick off point for the plans of Kronos. But Percy wasn't the beginning. The true beginning stretched back for eons of time. It had taken Kronos millenniums to build his power to this point.

It made Annabeth ache in her bones to contemplate being enraged for so long. What was the point of surviving for revenge? It was a limited existence, or so she thought. Though, with that being said, she had to admit to herself that she would probably survive the apocalypse just to implement revenge on whoever hurt Stiles.

But still, it would be a shallow existence.

She sighed shakily, and wiped the remnants of tears from her face as she left Thalia's room. They had been speaking for the better half of the day, going so far as to eat both breakfast and lunch in the room.

Will had kicked her out but let Grover stay. He claimed it was exhaustion based and a 'totally responsible thing to do'. Annabeth thought it was because she smelled.

She strode out of the infirmary, briefly frowning at the empty chair in the front, before swinging the door open.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, jumping to his feet from the stairs. He swept her up into a hug, still talking, "I was waiting inside, but I got bored, and you know how I get when I get bored, and so, apparently, does Will, because as soon as I started moving, he kicked me out here."

Annabeth giggled lightly, still enclosed in his hug. "Seaweed Brain, everyone knows how you get after the arts and crafts fiasco."

He scowled down at her, "I thought we agreed to never mention that again."

She laughed again before sobering. "That was harder than I thought it would be."

Percy nodded, releasing her. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just spent so much time talking about _it_ , that it doesn't even feel real." She looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers, watching the way they moved. "I don't feel real." She admitted quietly.

Percy tangled his hand with hers. "Let's go for a walk."

She looked up to him, but he was already leading the way. They meandered their way through the camp, walking past the cabins and the basketball courts. They passed people, never stopping to say hello or to talk. Annabeth blushed when Silena caught her eye and winked, looking at their clasped hands. Both of the Stolls wolf-whistled when they passed them and ran away laughing when Annabeth glared at them. Percy ignored them all. He led them down to the beach, before bringing her down a path she had never noticed before. They walked for about a minute, before the path opened up into a shallow cove. There was a log down, a picture perfect bench for them.

Percy brought her over to the seat and sat down with her. Neither spoke for a while. Annabeth was actually contemplating falling asleep when Percy finally stirred.

"I found this last year, at the end." He laughed quietly, "It was an accident, like most things I do." Annabeth closed her eyes and let his familiar voice wash over her. She had felt so adrift from all the things that had happened within the past 24 hours. With Percy at her side and the steady movement of the ocean, she already felt better. Percy continued, "I used to come out here and just talk. It was just like my space, you know? And it made me feel like my Dad was listening. Like he had made this place, a special place for me." He blushed. "It sounds silly out loud but still." He hesitated, "I'd be okay with this being our place."

Annabeth's eyes flew open. The previous contentment she had felt was rapidly slipping from her grasp. "What?"

Percy blushed harder than she had ever seen before. He was redder than the strawberries after Dionysus had been near them. "Not like that!" He exclaimed. "I just meant…" He groaned, running his hands over his face and hair. "Like a safe space. Where we can talk. Just talk."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow and couldn't contain her snort. "I think Stiles would have your head if we did anything other than talk."

"Styx, he's scary." Percy shuddered. "I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." He cocked his head at Annabeth. "I have a question."

Annabeth sighed. "You always have a question."

Percy tried to scowl but was smirking too much for it to properly work. "What does Stiles think about all of this?"

"All… of… this?" Annabeth repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Like, all of this." Percy gestured in a circle, before sighing. "Like the Thalia stuff."

Annabeth paused. What did Stiles think? "I haven't told him," she realized aloud. "Styx, I haven't told him!"

Percy kind of nodded his head. "I figured. That's partly why I brought you out here. So you could tell him without a fear of being overheard."

Annabeth froze for a moment before completely relaxing. She slithered down the log until she was sitting on the sand with her back up against it.

"I am so glad we're friends Percy." She said, candidly, her head lolling against the log as she peered up at him. He was blushing again, completely taken aback by her overtures of friendship.

"I'm glad we're friends too," he stammered out, getting up. "I'll let you talk to Stiles alone now."

Annabeth frowned. "You can stay," she offered.

Percy blinked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded in response, quirking a smile at him. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he settled against her in the sand. Their knees brushed and Annabeth settled herself into the log.

"Make me a rainbow?" She said quietly. Percy grinned at her and water swirled to create a rainbow, the setting sun's last rays creating a perfect setting. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Please show me Stiles, in Beacon Hills." Annabeth threw a drachma through the rainbow and watched the sudden swirl of colors that preceded a connection. Stiles' face swam into view.

He immediately grinned, "Annabeth! And Percy? My lucky day." Annabeth smiled before her face grew pensive. Stiles frowned in response. "What happened?"

She shrugged, "Thalia is here."

"Thalia?" Stiles echoed, questioningly. "Wait, what?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond but Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Just let him work it out," she whispered. "I feel better when he works through things logically out loud. When I can trace patterns like that…" She trailed off, focusing back on Stiles.

Stiles had already worked through a chain of events, and was very quickly realizing why Annabeth was so upset. "You had to tell her about Luke." She nodded.

"Well." Stiles huffed. "Do you want me to distract or assert?" She shrugged again. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we'll do this blind."

Percy was staring at the two of them. "Do what blind?" They both ignored him.

"Today Scott tried to fight Jackson in your honor." Stiles said, watching Annabeth's shoulders and face. She didn't respond. "Last weekend, Frederick fell off the porch into their pool." Her shoulders tensed and Stiles quickly changed topics. "My Dad is talking about sending me to military camp after I convinced one of his officers that I was deaf in one ear." Annabeth snorted, the noise startling Percy. Stiles began grinning, "Yeah so… Every time he spoke to me, I would turn until my left ear was facing him and softly ask him to repeat himself."

Percy started smiling at the story, jostling closer to Annabeth as she hid a grin in her hair. "So there I am, last Friday, standing in front of him and my ear is turned to him because obviously I wanted to make friends and my Dad comes barreling around the corner." Annabeth giggled, clearly cheered by Stiles' plights. "And he's like what the hell is happening here. So I go completely silent and let him explain. Little does he know that I'm the son of the man he's talking to." Annabeth and Percy cackled. Stiles laughed too, happy to be able to help. "If I didn't mention it before, this is a completely new guy on the force. Like so new, he had just gotten a desk on that Tuesday. And so he gets done explaining and Dad gets a funny look on his face. So by now I'm like, shit, he's coming for me, I'm so dead." Annabeth and Percy started laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe, and Percy had to continuously wipe away the tears streaming down his face. "And so Dad leans in, like I am deaf, but instead of speaking in a normal tone, he _yells._ The guy, Chuck, is just staring at us as this happens. And then, cool as a cucumber, Dad straightens and just says, 'well if my son wasn't deaf in that ear before now, he is now', and then leaves the room. I just am like, gotta go, and run out of the room." Stiles finishes his story, looking immensely pleased at them laughing.

"That is the best story I have heard in forever." Annabeth gasped out, grinning. "Incredible."

Stiles bowed mockingly. "I live to serve." His enthusiasm faded. "I've got to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Annabeth nodded, still breathing hard after laughing for so long. "Always. Love you."

Stiles smiled back. "Love you too." His voice echoed in the cove a moment after his image faded. Percy nudged Annabeth.

"Feel better?"

"Loads." She said, standing and stretching. "Wanna go to the campfire and fill others in before heading back to the infirmary?" Percy rose as well.

"Sure." Percy said easily. Annabeth looked at him for a long moment. "What?"

"Nothing, really," She said, reaching over and tangling their hands together. "Just thanks."

"Of course." Percy said, squeezing her hand. "What else are friends for?"

Annabeth shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment. They both stood in silence for a moment, taking in the beauty of the cove as the last rays from Apollo slipped beneath the edge of the Earth.

"Race you?" Percy offered.

"Oh it is so on!"


	9. Adopted, Cynical, and Ready to Burn

"Wow." Stiles said flatly. "I have never cared so little." The crowd of people around the standoff gaped.

Jackson's smug face faltered. "What."

"I said," Stiles repeated, "That I have never cared so little. I have more important things to deal with than you tonight." He turned at tried to walk away.

A hand on his backpack, held him back. Stiles sighed, spun on his heel, and punched him in the face. The resulting silence was so complete that the entire crowd could hear every word Stiles said.

As Jackson slid to the ground, landing at Stiles' feet, Stiles merely sighed again. "You'd think you'd learn Jackson. I don't care about you. I don't care about these games you play. There are exactly three people in this world who I actually care about, and as you like to bring up every single fucking day, one is dead." He bent down, looking in Jackson's eyes. "Leave me alone." He turned and strode from the scene.

Scott, suppressing a grin followed, "Dude!" He exclaimed. "That was badass."

Stiles chuckled, before frowning. "It was idiotic."

"Stiles." Scott suddenly looked hesitant. "Is what he said true?"

Stiles rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "Yeah." He didn't elaborate. What more was there to say? Jackson had just suddenly announced, as they were leaving school for the day, that Stiles was adopted and his mom had killed herself to get away from him. The other kids had heard Jackson say that his Mom's death was a suicide before but the adopted part was new. What was even worse, was that Jackson had somehow found the adoption papers. Tony had filed them. Thank the Gods he had filed them under a fake name, but still. It was a gross violation of privacy.

Stiles didn't even understand why Jackson suddenly brought it up. He had known for years that Stiles was adopted, and for him to suddenly tell the world was strange.

Scott looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles shot him a look, "Remember the last time I tried to tell you something serious?"

Scott suddenly looked sheepish. Saying it hadn't gone well the last time was a gross understatement. The both of them had faltered in their friendship for days after.

A police cruiser pulled up in front of the school. "Stiles." His Dad rolled down the windows. "I heard about what happened?"

Stiles groaned.

"That kid- Jackson- pulled the adoption papers, didn't he?"

Blinking in surprise, because he had thought that his Dad knew about the fight, Stiles nodded.

"I thought as much." He sighed. "Come on kid. We have to talk to-" He paused.  
"Mr. Stilinski! Mr. Stilinski!"

Stiles paled, before throwing himself into the cruiser.

"Stiles?" John said, titling his head towards the teacher who was running to the car. "Wanna tell me about that?"

"No, nope, not at all." Stiles said, sliding down the seat. "Any way I could convince you to leave the scene of the-" He cut himself off, hoping his Dad wouldn't notice.

"Crime?" John finished, looking less than pleased.

"Mr. Stilinski." The gym teacher, Mr. Barney, panted, leaning against the cruiser door. "I'm going to have to ask you to come inside." He glanced around, noticing Scott as well. "You too, Mr. McCall."

"What? Why?" Scott blurted out.

"Well," Mr. Barney said. "For one, the bell hasn't rung and school is still in session."

Stiles stared. "Are you for real? You're the one who let us go early!"

Mr. Barney glared at him, as John sighed, "Stiles you can't speak to teachers like that."

"Well yeah," Stiles retorted, "I don't speak to real teachers like that."

Scott winced as Mr. Barney's glare got even frostier, "Mr. Stilinski. Detention. Now."

Stiles gaped at him. "For real?"

Mr. Barney arched an eyebrow. "Did it look like I was joking?"

John scrubbed a hand down his face. "I'll be back here in an hour to pick you up. Scott," he said, turning to the other boy. "Do you need a ride to your mother's?"

Scott opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. McCall here also has a detention."

"What?!" Scott and Stiles' voices rose in shock.

"Scott didn't do-"

"I swear it wasn't me-"

"-If anyone should get in trouble it should-"

"-My mom is gonna freak, are you-"

"-So unfair!" They finished together.

Mr. Barney just pointed back at the school. Groaning, Stiles threw himself out of the cruiser. "Come on Scotty boy, welcome to the world of detention." He slung his arm around Scott's shoulders. Mr. Barney turned and began to follow them.

"Now, just why did Scott need a detention?"

Mr. Barney froze before spinning back to John. "Well, you see…" He trailed off scrambling for an excuse before narrowing his eyes. "I don't see how that's any of your business Mr.…?"

John smiled. "It's Sheriff actually. Sheriff Stilinski." Mr. Barney paled. "Now, Mr. Barney, right? I want to know why you sent Mr. McCall back for detention. See his mother works in the hospital and she's a very busy and important woman. I just was going to let her know that you decided her asthmatic son needed a detention with the gym teacher because…?"

Mr. Barney gaped at him.

John arched an eyebrow, "Mmhmm. Well go on then. I'll be back here in an hour." Mr. Barney turned to go. "Oh, and I'll be sure to inform Melissa that you let him go early only to decide he needed a detention after speaking with the Sheriff." Mr. Barney shuddered and marched into the school.

John smiled to himself before making a bet. Three minutes or I'm going in there, he thought.

Two minutes and 17 seconds later, both boys tumbled out of the middle school. They raced to the cruiser, throwing themselves in the back.

"Dude," Scott gasped, fumbling for his inhaler.

"I know!" Stiles crowed, pressing it into Scott's hand. "Dad, did you say something to Mr. Barney?"

John made eye contact with Stiles in the rearview mirror and winked. "I may have… persuaded him to see another side of things."

"Badass!" Stiles said, beaming at John. "I have the best Dad!"

Scott snorted, nodding his head enthusiastically.

John rolled his eyes, before pulling out into the flow of the cars. "So, Stiles," he began, "What was it that you did?"

Stiles froze. "Uhhh… nothing, Dad?"

John arched an eyebrow at him, "Do you really think I'm going to believe that, Stiles? I haven't believed that since you were able to talk."

Beside Stiles, Scott was laughing so hard, he was gasping. Stiles pushed the inhaler back into his mouth. "Dad…" He paused, glancing at Scott. "Later?"

John nodded. "I'm holding you to that." He eyed Scott in the rearview mirror. "So do you need a ride to your house Scott?"

"He was going to come over until like 8 and stay for dinner." Stiles answered for him.

"If that's okay, of course?" Scott added.

"You're always welcome to our house, Scott."

Scott beamed. "Best Dad ever." He echoed. John smiled at both of them as they head for their house. The two bickered good naturedly over schoolwork as they drove.

Arriving at the house, they both jumped out, slamming the doors. Scott headed in, completely comfortable. Stiles paused, hanging back to see if his Dad got out of the cruiser. When John reached for the door handle, Stiles grinned.

"You're not patrolling tonight?" He asked, already plotting a healthy dinner.

John shook his head. "Not tonight. I'll have a double tomorrow but I thought it would be a good trade, as I haven't had dinner with you this week yet." Since overhearing the conversation between Annabeth and Stiles, John had kept his vow. He was home more, he didn't drink, and he ate dinner with Stiles at least once a week. He would prefer if he could eat with him more but being the Sheriff often meant longer hours. It was a sacrifice they both were willing to make for a safer town.

Stiles smirked. "I hope you like kale." He turned and headed into the house, leaving John staring after him.

"Kale?" He mouthed to himself as he grabbed files from his passenger seat. He shook his head. He would never understand Stiles' need for healthy food.

In the kitchen, Scott had spread all of his homework over the table. He was humming to himself as he attempted to do math homework. Stiles was tapping along as he set out all of his school work. John shook his head in fondness.

"Call me when dinner is ready."

"Sure thing, Dad," Stiles said absently, already absorbed into his pre-calculus assignment. John headed to his study, briefly pausing to shake out his aches. The boys worked steadily in the kitchen until Stiles glanced up and realized it was 4:30.

"Shit." He hissed, scrambling up from his sprawl across the kitchen floor.

Scott raised his head blearily from where he had slumped over his English homework. "Whatzit?"

Stiles stifled a snort, "Nothing, Scotty, I just gotta get dinner started." Scott nodded, thumping his head back on the table. Stiles rolled his eyes at Scotts dramatics before heading to the fridge. He was actually pretty excited for tonight's dinner as he had put a lot of thought into it. It was going to be one of his more challenging endeavors. Well, he acknowledged, part of it would be challenging, the rest was old news. Grinning to himself, he got to work.

Unknown to Stiles, Scott had raised his head and was propped up on his arms. He smiled at the controlled chaos that was erupting in the kitchen. Stiles was in his element here, able to create a whirlwind of ideas and experiments and try them out.

The moments passed between the two of them, Stiles continually proving his prowess in the kitchen as Scott watched and occasionally did a math problem.

"Smells good," John said, standing in the doorway an hour later.

"Oh!" Stiles startled. "We're almost done, I was gonna call you in five minutes."

John quirked an eyebrow at Scott, "We?"

"I just did math homework." Scott shrugged. "I can't cook."

Stiles snorted under his breath, "Understatement."

John rolled his eyes as the two bickered good-naturedly. He meandered further into the kitchen, clearing up the table. Scott helped as he argued and Stiles began plating things for dinner. The three of them worked together perfectly, the ritual of dinner long since established. As the last plate of food hit the table, Scott sighed. Stiles punched the air, taking it as a sign of winning the argument.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Scotty boy!"

John rolled his eyes, "Stiles, inside voices at the dinner table."

Scott laughed and Stiles scowled in his direction. "For that, you're getting double the kale chips."

"Kale chips? Bleh!" Scott winced behind Stiles' back, plastering on an innocent look when Stiles turned around menacingly. "I mean… can't wait?"

Stiles shook a fork in his direction. "That's what I thought you meant." He continued serving everyone before using his best chef voice. "For tonight we have honey mustard chicken, kale chips, and a watermelon salad."

Scott obligingly burst into applause, with John following mere second behind. "Thank you, thank you," Stiles took a bow and stretched his arms out, attempting to curtsy. Instead he spun, and knocked his empty glass, Scott's plate, and the kale chips all over Scott.

"Hey!" Scott yelled, giggling slightly. "Watch it!"

Stiles paused in his attempts, frowning at the kale chips scattered around the floor. John patted him on the back. "Better luck next time."

"The kale chips?" Stiles asked sitting down and ignoring the mess he made, "Or the curtsy?"

"Both I supposed." The two turned to watch Scott. He had somehow caught his plate and set in back on the table but the way the kale chips had fallen had covered all his food. He was making faces as he picked them off. Stiles shook his head, going back to eating.

The table was quiet after that, with occasional murmurs and the clinking of utensils. Stiles basked in the feelings of a job well done and the warmth that came from family. The only thing that could make him feel better would be if Annabeth had been there.

They slowly rose from the table, one at a time, gradually cleaning it off. Stiles and Scott snagged a fudgsicle and move to the living room to play Mario Kart. John joined them after finishing up the cleaning in the kitchen. A few hours passed with the three of them in the living room before John rose.

"Scott, am I driving you home?"

Scott looked down at his phone, "No, my mom just sent me a text, she'll be here any minute now." At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. John headed to answer it, leaving the two boys alone.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay about what happened at school today?"

"Yeah, Scotty." Stiles sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Mrs. McCall entered the room, talking with John. She sent a smile at the boys before finishing her conversation. "So Scott, ready to go?"

"Sure thing!"

Scott leapt up, heading to the kitchen to grab his stuff. "But Dadddddddd." Stiles whined. "We barely hung out at all today."

John and Melissa exchanged a look. "Stiles you two have been together for about six hours." He said.

"And," Melissa chimed in. "That's not including school."

Stiles pouted. "Ughhhhh."

Scott bounced out of the kitchen. "Ready to go!"

"Scott, stop being so cheerful about leaving me." Stiles grumbled.

Scott flashed him a grin, "Sorry Stiles. Mom's been working swing this week and I haven't talked to her yet!"

"Alright, go," Stiles sighed. "Later Scotty boy."

"I'll walk you out," John offered.

Melissa smiled at him. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

As John left the room to show the McCall's out, Stiles began shutting off all the consoles and the cleaning up the living room. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't looking forward to this talk with his Dad.

"Alrighty then." John said as he came back into the house, locking up the door behind him. "What happened today?"

At his Dad's concerned look, the whole story came tumbling out of Stiles. How irritated he was to have Mom thrown in his face like that, how upset Jackson's accusations make him, how he couldn't take it when he threw his adoption in his face. The fight. John sighed throughout the story but made no move to interrupt until Stiles had finished.

"Okay." John began. "Well here's what I think." Stiles made to interrupt him and John held up a hand, halting him. "While I don't fully approve of your methods, I know that you've been stretched a little thin lately, and so long as Jackson doesn't report you, I'm not going to." He ignored Stiles punching the air. "With that being said, I am going to enroll you in self-defense, even though I know Annabeth teaches you sometimes. You need a comprehensive training, not bits and pieces, understand?" Stiles nodded. John patted him on the back and tugged him into a hug. "Now, go on upstairs and fill Annabeth in, okay?"

Stiles grinned at him. Yelling, "Best Dad Ever!", as he headed up the stairs.

John rubbed the bridge of his nose before heading over to the fridge. Pinned to the door was Tony's number. There was no description but ever since Stiles and Annabeth could read, they had known that that number was only to be used in emergencies. John took a deep breath before dialing the number. It rang once before Tony answered.

"What happened?"

"Jackson pulled the files on the adoption and told the entire school."

Tony's breath hissed out between his teeth. "That little shit."

John nodded his head, before continuing. "Stiles doesn't seem to want to press charges but do you want me to file on your behalf?"

The silence that met his question, answered it. "I'm sorry I can't do more."

Tony sighed roughly in response. "I don't… it's just… ugh!" In the background, John could hear the whirring of engines. Something shattered in response to whatever Tony had just thrown. "I just want to protect them. Both of them."

John chuckled. "Welcome to being the oldest." Something else shattered in the background in response to his words.

"Tell me about them?" Tony pleaded. "Obie's been… more aggressive than usual and I need to take my mind of this."

John agreed, "This year alone, they both have gotten…"

As John rambled on down below, with Tony clinging to every word like it was curing him, Stiles rambled on above, filling Annabeth in on all his woes. Above both of them, worlds above, through the clouds, Athena kept watch.

"What do you want?" She snarled at the God who had just appeared next to her.

"Peace, niece." Hestia answered, smiling at the look of shock on Athena's face. "I merely came to see the two who may cause me trouble more so than anyone else."

"I didn't mean…" Athena began, halting when Hestia held up a hand.

She laughed quietly. "I know, Athena. I don't hold your words of fear against you."

The two Goddesses watched the demigods in silence for a moment, before Hestia sighed. "It's a shame that their destiny is foretold." Athena kept quiet and let Hestia speak. Rarely was she so open with her thoughts. "I will miss their warmth."

Athena faltered for a moment. "Miss their warmth?"

"Yes." Hestia nodded. "They both are full of the warmth and heat of family and love. Aphrodite has set them up to always have each other." Athena made a face and Hestia laughed again. "They will always have each other to rely on."

The two fell silent once more, both reflecting on each other's words and studying the household below. The peaceful night stretched out before them, all of them, bringing neither the closure they desired or the answers they sought.


	10. The Crushing Weight Of Dreams

"What do you think Ms. Jackson will be like?" She asked Thalia as they headed up the stairs to Percy's Mom's apartment. "Percy mainly talks about how great her cookies are."

"I don't know." Thalia grumbled. "But if she's anything like Percy when he gets an attitude, this is going to be one terrible car ride."

Annabeth pushed her to the side, laughing at her. "I think he gets that from his Dad."

Thalia snorted, "Probably." They both quieted down as they arrived in front of the apartment.

"Well," Annabeth said, grimacing. "No time like the present, right?" Thalia shrugged as she knocked. They both braced themselves as footsteps sounded from inside.

The door opened and a woman's head popped out in the gap. "Come on in dear's," she said, smiling gently. "Percy's told me so much about you."

Neither Annabeth or Thalia knew what to make of instant acceptance from an adult. Exchanging glances, Annabeth lead the two of them into the apartment. Percy's Mom called to Percy from behind them.

"Percy! You're friends from camp are here! Annabeth and Thalia!"

A muffled "I'm coming," floated through the apartment to them. She beamed, ushering the two of them into the living room. "I wasn't sure what you would need for this quest but I baked cookies for the ride regardless."

Annabeth smiled, "Ms. Jackson-"

She interrupted, "Please call me Sally, dear."

Annabeth nodded and continued, "Sally then, thank you for the cookie but I'm sure-"

This time, Percy interrupted, "Annabeth, I swear to the Gods, if you convince my mom that her cookies aren't needed, I'll die."

Thalia snorted, getting glare from Percy. "Are they really that good?"

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Try one and find out."

Behind them, Annabeth watched as Thalia shoved an entire cookie in her mouth. She turned to Sally. "We don't get out into society much."

Sally laughed, "That's okay! I'll gladly be a society marker for demigods." She turned to Thalia. "And the verdict is?"

Thalia stiffened slightly at being addressed, "They're good," she said through a full mouth. "Actually, Styx, they're incredible."

Sally nodded like that made sense, turning to address Percy. "And you are all packed, correct young man?"

Percy blushed. "C'mon Mom."

Sally narrowed her eyes, at Percy causing him to throw up his hands in exasperation and stomp back into his room. "He gets that from his father," she said, leaning in closer to the two girls. "Don't tell anyone I said that about a God though."

Both Annabeth and Thalia grinned at her. "Don't worry Sally." Thalia said, reaching for another cookie. "Your secret is safe with us."

"And when he was two, he refused to get wet if I put him in the tub so I had to continually surprise soak him!" Sally said, smiling at the two girls in the back seat.

"Mooommm!" Percy groaned, blushing and trying to ignore the laughter coming from Annabeth and Thalia. "Why do you tell that story every time?"

Sally smirked at him, "I just think it's a lovely story. And it helps that I rarely can tell anyone the full extent of it."

"I think it's a great story!" Thalia said, giggling. "Really shows off all your sides."

"Ha ha ha." Percy grumbled.

Annabeth reached up and patted him on the arm. "It's a funny story Seaweed Brain." Percy turned and arched an eyebrow in her direction. Annabeth defended herself. "It's a good story!"

Percy opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Sally interrupted. "Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth blushed, her cheeks turning bright red. "It's not- I mean-" she stuttered through explanations. "Clarisse said it and-"

Sally laughed gently. "It's okay Annabeth. I called Poseidon that too."

The car went silent. Annabeth's mind was racing. Lord Poseidon, the arch-nemesis of her mother, the supposed force of misfortune for all of Athena's children, let a mortal woman call him Seaweed Brain? She couldn't even comprehend that. Beside her, Thalia's mouth had dropped open as she stared at Sally. Percy himself was aghast.

"Mom… How…?"

Sally laughed again. "It's not like he was going to smite me or something."

"But," Annabeth began. "That's exactly what he was going to do. That's what God's do."

"Oh sweetheart's, Poseidon would never hurt me or you."

"You don't call him Lord Poseidon?" Thalia's asked, looking as though she had never seen anyone quite like Sally Jackson.

"So formal!" Sally said brightly. "I always called him Poseidon. He would never have asked me to be so stiffy with him. I mean," She turned to Percy, who was still staring at her. "He doesn't make you call him Father or some such nonsense. You call him Dad." Percy nodded slowly.

In the backseat, neither Annabeth or Thalia could stifle the noise they made. "You call him Dad?" they said together.

"Well, yeah?" Percy said sheepishly. "I mean what else would I call him?"

Thalia thumped her head against the back seat. "Father, Kelp Head. You could call him Father."

Annabeth nodded earnestly beside her. "Mother is mother." She said simply. "There's no other name for her."

Percy scrunched up his face, "That's weird."

"Percy." Sally chided. "I'm sure you do things that they think are weird but they don't call you out on it."

"Ain't that the truth," Thalia said, smirking at Percy. "He's a troublemaker, Sally." The girls burst out laughing at the betrayed look Percy shot them, completely distracted from Sally's quiet response.

"I know." She sighed. "What is this quest going to bring?"

"Dance with me." Annabeth hissed at Percy, ignoring the pink that was spreading across her face.

Percy looked terrified. "What?"

"I said," Annabeth grit her teeth, fighting the wave of hurt that swept through her, "Dance with me."

Percy looked longingly at the basketball hoops. "Do I-" He cut himself off, watching the way Annabeth seemed to flinch at his protest. "Sure."

"What?" Annabeth said, surprised. She hadn't expected him to give in. In fact, she had been prepared to throw her hands up after a few more token protests. Percy blushed in response.

"Dance with me?" He asked, looking as though he was being tortured.

Annabeth huffed but grabbing his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The two awkwardly spun in circles as they watched the crowd. Annabeth was drifting into a feeling of contentment, when she spotted a flash of black hair out of the corner of her eye. "There!" She said, triumphantly. "Bianca and Nico! And," she gasped, "Mr. Thorn!" She drew herself out of Percy's arms, "I'm going to get Thalia!" She turned and ran to look for her, missing the flash of resentment that came over Percy's face.

Annabeth shoved her way through the crowd, ignoring the grumbles of the middle schoolers around her. "Excuse me, excuse me!" She called.

"Annabeth?" A voice answered her.

"Grover?" She said, stumbling out of the crowd and into him. "Thank the Gods! We found Nico and Bianca and they're being taken by Mr. Thorn."

Grover paled. "Taken? Where's Percy?"

"Percy?" questioned Thalia as she came to a stop holding two drinks. "I saw him slipping outside a while back. I don't know why he's leaving while we do all the work." She laughed, faltering at the look on Annabeth and Grover's face. "What's the matter?"

"Percy's gone after them." Annabeth answered, looking more and more distraught. "And Mr. Thorn's the monster."

Annabeth couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

Piggybacking a monster? Who did she think she was, Percy? He was the impulsive one in the relationship, not her.

She shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she felt like she was overtaken by another person. Like Stiles was inhabiting her body and making her decisions for her.

Mr. Thorn had dropped her at the top of some mountain. She still felt dazed and unsteady, leading her to be even more confused than she had ever been. Alright, she thought. I just have to hold out until someone comes and finds me.

Normally she would be the first to fight the damsel in distress stereotype but here, she didn't have any other option. She sighed, kicking rocks and wandering.

All she could do now, is wait.


	11. Screaming Into The Abyss

"Friday Afternoon - Stiles' Bedroom - 13 Years Old

"I'm sorry," Stiles said to Chiron, stilling all his movement. "Did you just say my sister disappeared?"  
The centaur winced, before clearing his throat, "Yes I did, Stiles. I apologize for telling you this way but it was the only way I could." In the background of the IM, Stiles noticed a picture of Annabeth and Percy. It didn't help the way his stomach clenched.  
"Okay," Stiles said faintly. "It's okay." He broke the IM, absently realizing that he had cut off Chiron in the middle of talking.  
His sister, his twin, his span style="font-style: italic;"literal better half/span was missing. And he was- what? Existing without reason? Spinning off his axis? It had only been around five minutes and Stiles already felt completely lost.  
He rose to his feet, staring around his room. What did he do? Where did he go? How did he get to Annabeth?  
His Dad would know.  
"DAD!" He yelled, hoping he was home. He ran down the stairs, narrowly missing wiping out in the rug at the bottom. "Dad!"  
There was no answer.  
He peered out into their driveway, swearing when he realized that his Dad's cruiser was gone.  
He could run to the station. No- he could do one better. He could call 911. Wait- Frederick. Tony. Shit. He had no idea what to do. Okay, Stilinski, he thought. Are you a child of Athena or not?  
He stopped for a moment, breathing in and out. "Keep it together." He grit out, accidentally biting his tongue, causing it to bleed. The sharp pain helped clarify what he needed to do. He was going to call his Dad.  
He moved to the phone, numbly letting muscle memory dial for him. The phone rang twice before he picked up.  
"Stiles," He sighed, "Can this wai-"  
"Annabeth's missing."  
John breathed in sharply. "What."  
"Annabeth's missing," Stiles said again. John tried to speak but Stiles just kept going. "Chiron IM'd me. She's been missing since Tuesday night." John hissed out a curse. It was nearing evening on Friday. "They have no idea where she is."  
"Okay." John said, "And when they say missing they mean…?"  
"A manticore kidnapped her."  
"Stiles." John drew out. "I'll be home in five." The click of the receiver was deafening in Stiles' ear. They were after the 48-hour mark of her kidnapping. That was not good. All that Stiles could think about was that statistically if with 48 hours a trail isn't found, all the police would find was a body. Or nothing. Stiles was pretty sure that in this case, a body was worse.  
Stiles' eyes moved to the number that was pinned to the fridge door. The paper was crinkled and the ink of the number was slightly faded. There was no name, but Stiles knew exactly who it was. Hands shaking, he dialed it.  
The phone didn't even ring once before it was answered.  
"John," Tony Stark's voice answered. "What's wrong?"  
"This- this isn't John." Stiles croaked out.  
"Who the hell is this then?" Tony's voice had gone cold and fierce. "Why did you call this number? How did you get this number?"  
"It's Stiles," Stiles answered, wincing.  
Tony paused. "Stiles?" His voice gentled, his confusion evident. "Stiles… why are you calling? You've never called before."  
There were so many things Stiles wanted to say to that, things about how he had wanted to for years but was afraid of rejection, things about how he much looked up to Tony, how much he wanted to be like him. But none of those things were important in the face of the truth.  
"Annabeth's missing."  
"What?" Tony's voice was flat, completely dead.  
Stiles sucked up all the courage he had left and blurted, "She got captured by a manticore and I'm so scared and I thought you might like to know because you're important to us and I hope we're important to you and-" Stiles looked up to John entering the kitchen. "I didn't know what to do."  
"Oh, kid." John crossed the kitchen and swept him up into his arms. Stiles promptly burst into tears. He finagled the phone from Stiles, checking the caller ID. He sighed when he saw Tony's name but obligingly brought the phone up to his ear.  
"Let me hear it."  
Tony's voice was cold again, "I entrusted you with the care of my younger siblings, and now one of them is missing? How long have you fucking known, John? How long have you been keeping this bullshit from me?"  
John pulled Stiles in even closer, "I just found out. Apparently, Chiron thought that the correct way to tell Stiles the news was to IM him out of the blue and offer absolutely no solutions."  
"When?" Tony grit out.  
"This afternoon," John answered calmly. "Stiles called me about 10 minutes ago, I was at work and I came home immediately." Tony huffed. "I understand that you're upset Tony, but I'm doing what I can with the limited resources I have." Stiles sniffled, gesturing at the phone. John arched an eyebrow but Stiles just gestured harder. "Your little brother wants to talk to you," John said to Tony as he conceded the phone.  
Stiles paused in pulling the phone to his ear. He'd never thought of it like that. He was Tony's little brother. He had another sibling. They weren't alone. It was only the sound of Tony's voice that brought him out of his reverie.  
"Tony, please don't be mad at me."  
"I- what?" Tony said, completely baffled. "I'm not?"  
Stiles sighed. "I'm probably going to go missing too."  
"What?!" Tony and John's voices merged into one shout. Stiles rolled his eyes at John, ignoring the way he arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're going to go missing?"  
"I have to." Stiles shrugged, completely at ease with the words. "I have to find her."  
"But…" Tony spluttered, trying to come up with a way to talk Stiles out of it. "You don't have the right tools, you don't know where you're going, and that's only the beginning."  
Stiles scowled at the ground. John closed his eyes before reaching for the phone. Stiles immediately gripped it tighter and gave John a look of pure betrayal. He sighed, "Speakerphone Stiles. I don't want to repeat whatever Tony is saying." He pulled the phone from his grasp and hit a few buttons. "You're on speakerphone Tony."  
"Good!" Tony said agitatedly. "Tell Stiles he's forbidden to go after Annabeth."  
"But Dad-" Stiles began, talking over Tony.  
"-absolutely not, Jarvis has calculated the dangers of being over 78% and-"  
"-I have to go, it's like a thread is still connecting us and her-"  
"-You have to listen to Jarvis, he would know-"  
"-I can't just sit around-"  
"Both of you, stop talking!" John shouted. "We are going to get absolutely nowhere if we don't actually have a conversation. Now, Tony, I understand where you are coming from but-"  
John was cut off by a knock on the door. He looked pointedly at Stiles. "Tell Scott that you can't hang out right now. Family emergency, okay?" Stiles groaned but nodded. "I mean it, Stiles, I know you want to tell Scott but today is not that day."  
Stiles sloppily saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain," as he headed for the door.  
John sighed. "He gets that attitude from watching you on TV."  
"Really?" Tony said, clearly flattered. "I had no idea he even…" He trailed off.  
John shifted awkwardly. Neither he nor Tony were all that open about their emotions. He opened his mouth to offer his opinion when Stiles called his name.  
"Dad?" He called. "I think you might want to come out here. We… have a situation."

Thursday Night - Northern California

"I'm just saying, we have no plan!" Percy yelled at Zoë, ignoring the Huntresses threat of injury. "And no plan isn't good!"  
"Whoa there, Kelp Head." Thalia said, glaring in Zoë's direction, "I don't think Zoë was actually saying anything that warranted this." Grover nodded hesitantly from beside Thalia.  
Percy sighed, slumping over. "I know. Sorry Zoë," He offered. "I… Annabeth's important."  
Zoë blinked at him once before relaxing her pose. "I suppose that that is an adequate reason, though if you ever raise your voice at me again, you'll regret it."  
"Percy nodded. Grover hesitated before lowering himself down to Percy. "I know it sucks, but it's not like we have Annabeth's brain handy."  
"Yeah," Thalia snorted, "Imagine if she had a twin? Man, that would be double trouble."  
"A twin?" Percy repeated softly, before jumping to his feet. "A twin! Yes!" He screamed, scaring some birds out of the bushes around them. "A plan!"  
Thalia and Zoë exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about Annabeth's twin? Stiles?" Percy said, looking at them questioningly. "He lives in Cali, has a weird twin connection with her?"  
"Grover and Thalia stared at him, "We have no idea what or who you're talking about?" Grover said, his voice squeaking at the end of his question.  
Zoë, however, looked appalled, "You speak of twins born to Athena? The Hearth Twins?"  
"The Hearth Twins?" Percy said, scrunching up his face. "I have no idea."  
"Wait wait wait. Hold up. We're off topic." Grover interrupted. "Annabeth has a twin brother?"  
"Well, yeah?" Percy said. "I thought you knew. I mean like they said that no one else knew but I assumed that Thalia knew…"  
"Thalia is right here." Thalia intoned. "And no, I didn't know."  
"Well, Chiron knows too?" Percy offered up sheepishly."  
"Oh my Gods," Grover muttered. "You really are a seaweed brain."  
"Another boy will slow us down," Zoë said. "And we do not have that time."  
"Well," Percy said, flinching slightly, "We're actually really close? And we go through the town next to him to get to San Francisco?"  
"Thalia grinned, "We have to go."  
Zoë frowned at her before rolling her eyes, "I suppose you won't let this go until we get there."

"Aw," Thalia winked at her, "You know me so well."

"Yes!" Percy cheered. "Beacon Hills, here we come!"

"Friday Afternoon - Beacon Hills - Stilinski Front Porch/span

"Who are you?" John asked the strange group of people clustered on his porch. The phone in his hand was still connected to Tony, on the condition that Tony didn't bring undue attention to himself. If he so much as spoke, John was ending the call.  
"Dad," Stiles hissed. "That's Percy Jackson."  
"Oh." John straightened. "Annabeth has spoken at length about you."  
"Percy swallowed hard. He seemed to be at a loss of words. Stiles wasn't surprised, having his Dad's full attention was alarming, especially because he was still in his Sheriff's uniform. The other's in Percy's group also seemed confused.  
"Wait…" Stiles said, turning to stare at Percy. "How did you get here? How do you know where we live?"  
"Oh, um, Annabeth told me?" Percy mumbled, brief panic slipping across his face. "Actually, Stiles…"  
"Stiles held up a hand. "I know. Chiron IM'd me." The group behind him relaxed.  
"A girl with black hair pushed her way to the front, "Well, Stiles, Percy told us that you have a weird connection with her. Think you can lead us to her?"  
"Stiles grinned, a vicious slash of teeth shining in the setting sun. "Fuck yeah."  
"Language," John sighed from beside him. "If you're going, the least you can do is camp here for the night."  
"Actually sir," A boy with brown curly hair spoke up, "We really can't."  
"John nodded. "Well, before you go, can you at least tell me your names? So I know exactly who my son is going off with?" Percy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tony's voice screaming from the phone. John shot a look at Stiles, before turning and heading back inside without a word.  
"Stiles frowned at his back but turned and arched an eyebrow at Percy. "The only person I don't know is her." He pointed at the girl at the back of the group. "I know the other two."  
"Yeah right," Thalia scoffed. "Like you know who I am."  
"Sure I do." Stiles said condescendingly, "You're Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." He ignored her small flinch. "That's Grover Underwood, bearer of the Golden Fleece." He watched as the other girl came to the front. "I don't know who you are but I promise that I'll keep my distance from you, Huntress."  
"Percy was gaping. "How in the Hades did you know that?"  
"Stiles smirked, "I'm a son of Athena. You can't get much by me."  
"You all believe him?" Zoë scoffed, "He already told you how he knew this."  
"Stiles shot finger guns at her, "And we have a winner. What is your name after all?"  
"It's Zoë Nightshade, Son of Athena."  
"Well Zoë, I think you and I are going to get along great. And please," He added as an afterthought, "Call me Stiles."

Friday Afternoon - Beacon Hills - Stilinski Kitchen

"You cannot be seriously thinking about letting Stiles go off with a bunch of ruffians and thugs and seriously- like on a quest? Absolutely not, I fucking forbid it John. Do you hear me? It's forbidden. I can think of so many other things that he can do that wouldn't be nearly as dangerous but just as fun. Like scuba diving. That's it-"  
"Tony."  
"I'll totally offer him scuba lessons and then he won't go and he'll be safe and-"  
"Tony."  
"-What John? What could possibly be so important that you're interrupting?"  
"He's going with or without my, or your, blessings."  
"Tony was silent for a long moment. "There's nothing…?"  
"John sighed. "It's Annabeth, Tony."  
"I know, it's just, why?" They both were silent for a moment. "It was the first time I had ever heard his voice."  
"John nodded, and rested his head against the cupboard. "I know Tony."  
"What if we…loose them both?" Tony whispered. "I can't… I don't know what I'll do."  
"John breathed out slowly, measuring his words. "There are bigger things at play here. We… We have to let them do this." Tony made a small sound. "I'm not done. I know it's hard. You think that every day the Stiles leaves this house, I'm not afraid?" He laughed harshly. "If I could keep the two of them, and you, safe, I would. But, unfortunately that's not how the world works."  
"I hate this." Tony huffed out, trying to hide the tears. "I hate this."  
"John scrubbed a hand over his face, "I'm not surprised. Welcome to being the oldest." He paused, taking a moment to control his emotions. "I have to go."  
"Yeah." Tony mumbled. "I know. I'll talk to you later?"  
"What?" John blurted out, surprised. "You don't want to say goodbye to Stiles?"  
"Oh," Tony said, baffled. "I didn't know that was an option."  
"John shook his head but ignored Tony for the most part. "Stiles, the phone's for you," he called, heading to the front of the house and holding the phone out. "C'mon now."  
"Stiles grabbed the phone from John's hand and shot the rest of the group a grin. "Be back in a few!" He called cheerfully as he headed inside.  
"So," John said, arching an eyebrow at the group. "You're some of Annabeth's friends."  
"Yes." Percy said, staring at a point over John's shoulder. "Um, I mean, yes sir."  
"John chuckled a grin stretching his face, "You don't need to call me sir young man." Percy began to smile back tentatively. John's smile dropped. "You can call me Sheriff Stilinski. Or Sheriff for short." He watched all of their faces pale considerably. "Now, why don't you all join me inside and fill me in on who you are and what you want with my son."

Upstairs, Stiles was fidgeting as he waited for Tony to respond.  
"I don't like it," Tony said lowly. "You're in danger and I-" He cut himself off.  
"I know." Stiles hesitated. "I just… I can't wait around. She's… I can't do this without her."  
Tony was silent. It was clear to him how much it was tearing Stiles a part to not know that Annabeth was safe. That's not to say that he wasn't feel mixed up about it but… He just didn't have the same connection that they did.  
"Alright." Tony said hoarsely, ignoring the twisting in his gut and the numbers Jarvis kept flashing at him. "I know you were going to go without my permission, but for what it's worth… I do give permission."  
"Stiles blinked, fighting back tears. "It does matter." He sat down on his desk chair. "When we get back, can I call you?" He blurted out, crossing his fingers. Tony didn't reply for a long moment.  
"Stiles sucked in a breath, panicking, "I didn't mean to overstep, I just thought that maybe you would like to hear from us and-"  
"Of course you can call me," Tony said, clearing his throat. "That wasn't- that wasn't a rejection Stiles." He sighed. "I just wasn't expecting it."  
"Wasn't expecting it?" Stiles echoed, frowning.  
"That's not important now," Tony muttered under his breath. "Anyways yes, Stiles, please call me. In fact I'll send you some Stark cell phones so you can always connect to me."  
"Stiles paused. "I'm not sure how my Dad is gonna take that."  
"Tony snorted, "I think he might like the idea of a direct line to you."  
"Oh yeah," Stiles grumbled. "I'm sure he'd like that."  
"He just wants you safe," Tony admonished. "I can't even believe he agreed to let you go first."  
"Stiles shrugged. "He just knows me." He sucked in a breath. "I want you to know me like that too, okay? I love you a lot and I want to know you too."  
"Oh Stiles," Tony said quietly. "I love you too. I can't wait to get to know you and-" Behind Tony's voice there was a massive crash. "Fuck, the was the stabilizing agent breaking down." He swallowed hard. "I've got to go Stiles. I love you and I know that you'll bring Annabeth back for us. Call me when you're done."  
Stiles was barely able to reply, "Love you too," before he realized he was speaking to the dial tone. He wasn't quite ready to go downstairs, his mind whirling after the conversation he had just had with his older brother. He couldn't believe it. Tony wanted to know him.  
" span style="font-style: italic;"Tony wanted to know him. /span  
"And that made all the difference in the world.

"Percy was pretty good at answering all the questions that his Dad was flinging at him, Stiles acknowledged as he neatly jumped over the rug at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Well, Sheriff Stilinski, she's saved me more than I can count and-"  
"Dad." Stiles interrupted, watching Percy slump into the couch out of the corner of his eye. "All set." He tossed the phone to his Dad, turning to smile at the rest of the group. "So, where to?"  
"Thalia sighed. "That's the thing, we have an idea, but we're gonna need your help in narrowing it down."  
"Sure," Stiles agreed easily. "What's the idea?"  
"Mount Tamalpais," Zoë said, her eyes narrowed.  
"Oh shit-"  
"Language."  
"Really?" Stiles finished. "That would be the old Mount Othrys is, right?"  
"Yes." Zoë said, outright glaring at him now. "And how would you know that?" She shifted out of the way as John left the room.  
"Well," Stiles said slowly, glancing at his Dad's retreating back. "It was mainly a guess because I don't know, it seemed logical. Also geography. The entrance to the Underworld is in LA right? It just seemed like that would fit."  
"That was not an answer." Zoë replied. "I will keep my eye on you."  
"Sounds great." Stiles said flippantly, ignoring Percy's wide eyes and Grover shaking his head. "Can't wait."  
"Thalia laughed, "Man, Annabeth wasn't kidding when she said she had experience dealing with sarcasm."  
"It's my favorite thing." Stiles said brightly. "Now, we're leaving soon, right?"  
"Yeah," Grover answered. "Right now, if that's okay."  
"Sure," Stiles agreed easily. "Let me grab a couple things." He turned and headed out, yelling for his Dad as he went.  
"Well," Thalia said. "That could've gone way worse."  
Zoë arched an eyebrow. "Did it not go badly?"  
"Well yes, kind of." Grover said. "But it could have gone so much worse." They all were silent for a moment, listening to the low murmur of voices from the floor above.  
"Percy groaned suddenly, "Annabeth is gonna kill me." At the looks he got, he elaborated. "If Stiles so much as gets a speck of dirt on him, I'm going to die."  
"Thalia snorted, "And you're only just thinking of this now Kelp Head?"  
"Alright," Stiles said, bouncing into the room. "We're good to go now." He had a backpack with him and had changed his shirts, layering them in a different way.  
"Seriously?" Percy breathed.  
"What?" Stiles said, looking offended. "I brought my camping gear and snacks."  
"No, it's not that." Percy said. "It's just- your Dad?"  
"My Dad?" Stiles said, arching an eyebrow. "He's fine with this and I already said goodbye."  
"Good." Zoë said. "Then let's begin."

Friday Afternoon - Leaving JFK Airport - Stark Private Jet

"Sir, you have an incoming call."  
"Go for Tony."  
"Tony." John's weary voice came over the speaker. "He just left." Tony's mouth clicked shut. He glanced around the interior of the jet, taking in nothing. John continued. "He left with a backpack." He paused, before continuing. "I put a tracker in it."  
"What?" Tony's snapped. "You put a tracker on him?"  
"On his backpack, yes. I can send you the info and link to tracking it."  
"Tony paused from where he had already begun hacking John's laptop. "Yes," He cleared his throat. "That would be nice."  
"He knows about it too so don't worry."  
"And he doesn't…"  
"Mind?" John finished for him. "No. He knows how much this is costing you and I and he was very open to it."  
"Tony hummed in response. He had opened the link that John had sent him and was watching the red dot as it moved through California.  
"I'll be in L.A. tonight." He said. "I know you and Pepper are in… agreement about this not being the right time. But if something happens, I want to be close."  
"Sure thing," John agreed easily. "Personally I'm more comfortable now that I know you're closer as well. Though if this goes well, you know you can't come and hand them the phones, right?"  
"Tony scoffed. "Of course I know. I'm not going to waltz into Beacon Hills and disrupt it. I'll just send you a discrete overnight package that has new tech for all of you." He paused. "That will include you John."  
"Tony," John hesitated, "You know that if I could have you hear every single day I would. And that I'm not trying to take your, or Gods forbid, Howard's place."  
"I know." Tony said quietly. "You're in this family. It's-" He cut himself off.  
"John waited for him to finish and when no words were forthcoming he sighed. "I know Tony. Call me when you land?"  
"Sure." Tony said. "I've got to go. Wheels up and all that. Bye." He hung up, not waiting for a reply. "Jarvis, do not let that tracker go."  
"For you sir, always."  
"Tony nodded once. "Initiate Protocol Alpha-Helsinki, Base One. I'll program two- no wait three numbers," He corrected himself. "To Base One as soon I get my hands on the phones."  
"If I may Sir?" Tony waved a hand in the direction of the laptop. "Private storage of all information?"  
"Of course J. This is for our eyes, and Peppers only. No Stane."  
"Yes Sir." Jarvis replied before falling silent. Tony closed his eyes, the familiar whine of the engine luring him to sleep. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, his last thought was of the safety of the twins, completely oblivious to his own danger and the issues he would soon face.

Friday Afternoon - Mount Olympus - Narrow Alley

"It is not often that you seek me out."  
"It is not often that I have need for you."  
"Ouch," he hissed, ignoring her rolling eyes.  
"This is not the time for games!" She admonished. "The two are growing older. We know-"  
He raised a hand. "We know nothing."  
"Well," She said, "She is getting stronger. And if she's rising then we know that they must be it."  
"We know nothing." He cautioned again. "All we know is who we have thrown our lot with."  
"But-"  
"There are no guarantees." He shook his head. "If this prophecy, the one with the Eldest, comes to pass as we assume it will then odds are against-"  
"Hey!" Someone yelled close by. A flurry of small feet sounded against the cobblestone.  
The two exchanged looks. "This is not the time." She said, turning to go.  
"Of course." He said, moving out of her way. "Another time?"  
She snorted, "In your dreams." He grinned at her response, before turning onto a bright Olympian street. They would meet later, he knew, and they would plan. After all, it wouldn't do to only have one way to bring about the destruction of Olympus. For that, one needed multiple ideas.  
He winked at a nymph, grinning when she blushed, before he vanished from the street.

Friday Evening - The Base of Mount Tamalpais

"We're here." Thalia said, looking up the slope. "Your turn Stiles."  
"What?" Stiles said, panting slightly. "My turn?"  
"Yeah." Percy said, shielding his eyes against the glow of the sunset. "We need your twin sense to lead us to Annabeth."  
Zoë frowned. "We will need to tread carefully. My sisters awaken in dusk."  
"Right." Stiles nodded, closing his eyes briefly. He snapped them open. "This way." He turned and began heading up a path that seemed to just appear in the soft twilight.  
Grover shuddered. "That was freaky."  
Zoë arched an eyebrow. "I thought that Satyrs enjoyed nature magic."  
"We do," Grover admitted. "That wasn't like any nature magic I've seen before."  
"Well," Thalia called over her should as she strode up the hill, "At least we have a plan and are going somewhere."  
"True," Percy acknowledged.  
Ahead of them, Stiles was moving quickly. He could sense that Annabeth was near. It was like an uncomfortable prickling at the base of his neck that was subsiding as he moved closer to her. The feel of it relaxing though wasn't enough for him. He needed to get to Annabeth now. He just knew that other things were in the works.


	12. Flying High on The Wings of Death

'Was that a body?' Annabeth thought. The vaguely ominous shape moved, causing her to pause before slinking closer. She glanced around, watching the shadowy cliffs before coming to a stop only a couple meters away. 'Alright,' she thought, 'when you go over there, you can't ever un-see it. If it's a body, well that's going to be something that you carry with you for the rest of time.' Even knowing that, Annabeth moved closer, stopping short when she saw who it was.  
"Luke?" She whispered hoarsely. "What are- how did- were you left here?"  
Luke moved slightly, his eyes opening as he peered blearily up at her. "Annabeth?"  
"I'm here Luke." She said, trying not to cry. "What's- what happened?"  
"Annabeth," Luke said, stronger than before. "They trapped me under. Please-" He paused, just breathing for a moment. "Please help me."  
She faltered for a moment. He was trapped? She had been so focused on him, once she saw him, that she hadn't taken stock of her surroundings. 'Stupid!' She chastised herself. Glancing around, she almost didn't realize what she was looking at.  
"Luke…," she stuttered. "Are you under the sky?"  
Luke moaned. "Annabeth please come help me. I can't, I can't do it for longer." He sucked in a huge breath. "If you don't help me with the weight I'm going to die."  
She paused, staring at him. "I'll help."  
Luke immediately broke into a chant "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."  
She shifted to her knees, slowly sliding under the weight of the world. It was like nothing she had ever imagined. She was being compressed, but she could feel the strain on each individual atom. There was no release. She panted, unable to even see straight or think about what was happening around her. She felt movement next to her.  
"At least," She said slowly, "We're in this together." Suddenly, the weight got heavier. She hadn't even been aware that it was possible. Luke rolled out from beside her, giving her a kind smile.  
"Thanks Annie. I owe you one."  
"What?" She mumbled, unable to make her voice louder. "Luke? Where are you- what did you do to me?"  
He smiled gently at her again, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "Oh Annabeth, so predictable. I was made a promise that you wouldn't be here for long and that will be kept but for now…," He sighed, cracking his back. "For now you're my placeholder." With that he turned and strode away.  
She called after him weakly, "Luke please, don't do this. Please."  
He turned and waved. "See you soon."

Annabeth wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed. It could have been four hours, it could have been a day and a half. Hades, it could have even been only 15 minutes. But that wasn't what was concerning, although that was part of it. She could handle time loss or the crushing weight. No, the real concern of hers was the fact that she could see Claudia, standing in front of her.  
"Oh sweetheart." Annabeth clenched her yes shut. It's not real, she reminded herself. It's not real. Even though Claudia looked exactly the same, all the way down to her muddy converse, she knew it wasn't real. Stress-induced hallucinations, she thought, desperately grasping for an answer.  
Claudia bent down and crouched in front of her. "Oh Annabeth. You've done so well."  
Annabeth's eyes were still shut as the tears began to leak down her face. "You're not- you're not real," she gasped out. "This is all in my head." Her eye slowly opened to see Claudia's gentle smile. "I don't- what do you want?"  
"Me?" Claudia laughed. "I only want what I've always wanted. For you and Stiles and Tony to be safe." Annabeth tried to shift against the weight, grunting with effort before subsiding with a low moan.  
"You're in my head…" she muttered, staring at Claudia's feet. "You're in my head."  
Claudia sighed, her breath slipping across Annabeth's face. "Of course I'm in your head." She smiled, a white flash that looked out of place on the dreary rocks. "What is it that you and Stiles always yelled? 'span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Of course it is happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?'"/span  
Annabeth grit her teeth. "Dumbledore. That…" She paused for a long moment. "That was a great moment."  
"Exactly sweetheart." Claudia said, reaching out to brush her hand across her forehead. "Even things in your head can be real."  
"But…" Annabeth whined, straining against the weight. It grew to be too much, and she clenched her eyes shut again. Claudia didn't answer her. The silence remained for a long moment. Annabeth waited to regain her breath before forcing her eyes back open. "Claudia?"  
A low laugh answered her. "I see she is already buckling against the strain."  
"What?" Annabeth panted, attempting to twist to see who was there. The weight refused to move and all she could do was tremble.  
A furious voice answered her, "She is a maiden. Free her at once.  
"Well, well, well." The first voice replied. "I guess the maiden thing really does work on Artemis, doesn't it, now?"  
"Looks like it." Luke answered, causing Annabeth to gasp in shock. He ignored her, turning to Artemis. "You're willing to succumb to the weight of the world?"  
Artemis sniffed, throwing her shoulders back. "I do not succumb to anything boy."  
The first voice laughed again. "There's that fight spirit I always hated."  
Lady Artemis knelt in front of Annabeth, taking in her pale face and trembling body. "Let me take the weight, child."  
Annabeth tried to flinched back but the weight pinned her in place. "Lady Artemis…"  
Lady Artemis smiled at her, "Give me the weight."  
Annabeth could only lay on the ground shaking as the weight lifted. "But…" she mumbled, "You can't."  
Lady Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you shall find that I can." She stood slowly, balancing the weight on her. The man from before laughed again.  
"Oh Artemis, I do love pushing your buttons." Artemis ignored him, staring straight ahead. He grinned at her, before turning to Annabeth. "The only thing I love more than pushing Artemis' buttons is killing demigods." He moved towards her, slowly dragging his sword out of his scabbard.  
Luke shoved himself in front of her, "Wait!"  
The man narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
"She could be a hostage, General." Luke clasped his hands behind himself. Still shaking on the ground, Annabeth absently noticed that his hands were trembling as much as she was. "They'll come for her too."  
The General grunted, "Do you not think that Artemis is enough?"  
Luke shrugged, nonchalantly, "Extra prisoner's never hurt."  
The General considered her on the ground before clapping Luke on the shoulder. "You've got yourself a deal. One week. Then she dies."  
Luke nodded jerkily.  
"I just love these deals." The General sighed, grinning again. "Death and destruction be upon Olympus." He winked at Artemis before turning and striding from the mountain. Luke watched him until he disappeared, his shoulder slumping as soon as the General was out of sight. Annabeth relaxed minutely, rolling onto her side and attempting to push herself off the ground. Luke's arms caught her.  
"Easy, easy," He cautioned. "Don't strain yourself."  
'Don't strain myself,' Annabeth wanted to scream. 'You just bartered for my death.' But, before she could say anything, Lady Artemis laughed.  
"She can't strain anything when she is dead boy. And you just signed her life away." br /Luke scowled at the goddess, "You're speaking of things you don't understand."  
Lady Artemis bared her teeth, demonstrating exactly where the title of 'Goddess of the Hunt' came from. "I think it is you who does not understand. Atlas does not make deals." She shifted, the sky rumbling ominously above her. "He only takes lives, there is no discussion."  
Luke remained silent, staring at her for a moment. It was only when Annabeth weakly moaned at his feet that he moved. "Annie, don't worry, I'll keep you safe." She tried to bat his hands away from her but he persisted. "I won't let anything happen, even if she says otherwise." He gently lifted her up, helping her walk down the mountain. As they moved he couldn't help a last dig at Artemis. "Don't worry. We'll see you in a week."  
Somehow her low voice carried on the winds to him. "I am not worried for myself Luke Castellan."  
Luke shivered, but rolled his eyes. At this moment, all he cared about was Annabeth.

Once on the ship, Annabeth passed out for almost an entire day. When she awoke, groggy and uncomfortable, it was to Luke sitting at the foot of her bed. For a moment she forgot what had happened. "Luke?"  
"Annabeth."  
"What happened?" She said, slowly sitting up. She glanced around the room, taking it the lack of furniture, aside from the bed and a coffee table. She glanced at Luke to see him staring at her. She dropped her eyes, shifting uncomfortably. "Where are we?"  
Luke leaned back against the wall, "We're on that ship that Jackson broke free of last summer."  
"The ship?" Annabeth echoed. "We're on a ship?"  
"Yeah." Luke answered. "But before you think that anyone can find you, you should know that we're shrouded in the mist and no one, not even Poseidon could find us."  
Annabeth sighed. "I get sea-sick."  
"Oh." Luke frowned. "Well, we're docked in a port and we won't be leaving until the week is up and-" He cut himself off.  
"And I'll be dead." Annabeth finished grimly. "So no worries, right?"  
"I'm not letting anything happen to you," Luke said, scowling at her. "Don't you dare think that."  
Annabeth snorted, "Right. Sure thing Luke."  
He glared at her, "I'm serious. I won't let anything happen-" A knock sounded at the door. "Come in."  
A black haired boy with an eyepatch poked his head in. "Luke, the General is requesting that you come to the promenade." Luke slid off the bed, nodding as he grabbed his things. The boy continued. "He also requests that you bring her." Luke stiffened minutely.  
"Thank you Ethan."  
Ethan inclined his head and softly shut the door. As soon as he had, Annabeth rounded on Luke. "Guess that time limit really did expire fast." He said nothing. "Lady Artemis was right." She scoffed. "Atlas doesn't make bargains."  
"Shut up." Luke said, roughly grabbing her arm. "Let's go." Annabeth complied, falling silent. She tried to memorize her route in case an opportunity for escape presented itself. The journey to the deck only took about two minutes but they were spent going in various directions so by the end, Annabeth was hopelessly confused. They entered the promenade just in time to hear Atlas bid his court goodbye.  
Atlas turned to them, "Oh good, you got my message Luke." He turned to Annabeth and chuckled. "To think I almost killed a hearth twin."  
"Sir?" Luke said, confused.  
Atlas waved him off, watching Annabeth's face. "Oh," He said, a smile spreading across his face, "You didn't know?"  
Annabeth glanced at Luke before turning back to Atlas. "Know what?" She asked.  
"Nothing much dear," Atlas said, grinning at her. "I just love having tricks up my sleeve." He turned to Luke, "Don't worry then. I won't kill her. She's…" He paused, licking his lips. "More valuable than you can even comprehend."  
"Of course," Luke said. "If I may, though…?"  
"Yes?"  
"Twins? Annabeth is an only child."  
Atlas stared at him before erupting into maniacal laughter. "You believe that? Oh no, she has a twin. We've done our research."  
At his words, Annabeth jerked in Luke's grasp. "If you touch him, I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Atlas said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you'll do anything." He stepped closer to them. "If you so much as breath at me wrong, I'll cut one of his fingers off." He smiled again at the panic splashed across her face. "No one said the hearth twins had to be in one piece." He waved them away. "Go on now, take her back to her room." He addressed Annabeth. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."  
Luke steered her out of the room, waiting a minute before bringing her to a stop. "You have a twin?"  
"Seriously?" Annabeth said. "That's what you want to talk about? You don't want to talk about why he called me a hearth twin, or why I'm suddenly worth too much to kill? You want to talk about Sti- my twin?"  
"Yeah," Luke growled. "I want to know why you've lied to me since I've known you." He paused, glaring at her. "Did Thalia know?"  
"What? No." Annabeth said, glaring back at him. "No one knew but Chiron. No one should know. Except-" She cut herself off but Luke had heard enough.  
"Except Jackson." He finished, pissed. "You told fucking Percy Jackson that you had a twin but you didn't tell me?"  
"Hey! Hey!" Annabeth snapped at him. "You left. You span style="font-style: italic;"left/span Luke. You left and you didn't come back and now you're on a side that wants to kill me."  
"Well," Luke muttered. "They don't want to kill you anymore."  
She gaped at him. "Do you even hear yourself, Luke? You're condoning attempted murder." He scowled at her. "I can't even believe this." She fell silent for a moment, waiting for them to continue moving. "Well?" Luke just watched her. She threw her hands up into the air. "Unbelievable. Take me to my room."  
"What?" Luke said, baffled.  
"You heard me. Take me to my room." He nodded slowly, maneuvering her down the hall.  
"Why?" He asked, as soon as he made it to her room.  
"Why what?" Annabeth said, exasperated. "Why do I want to go to my room?" He nodded. "I swear to the Gods Luke, it's like you're forgetting I'm a prisoner. This isn't fun for me. We literally just came from a meeting where I thought I was going to die."  
Luke stared at her. "I told you, you weren't going to get hurt."  
"Well guess what?" Annabeth yelled. "Your word isn't good anymore! You lied to me, Luke! You lied to my face for years! And you know what? I'm fucking pissed!"  
"Oh yeah?" Luke shouted back, "Well so did you! Only child my ass! Who the Hades is your twin Annabeth?" He squeezed her arm, ignoring the way her face twisted in pain. "Who the fuck is your twin?"  
Annabeth was pale in the face of his words. She stared at him, watching as he realized what he had done to her. "I'm sorry Annabeth," He said, dropping her arm like it burned him. "I don't- I don't know what came over me."  
"Go to Hades," Annabeth whispered, entering her room and slamming her door. Luke heard the lock engage and sank to the floor.  
A couple feet down, another door opened and its occupant slowly poked his head out. "For what it's worth," Ethan said. "I didn't mean to hear that."

Annabeth didn't realize she was dreaming at first. She felt like she was awake, bored out of her mind, awaiting the end of the week. It was only when a throat was cleared that she realized she wasn't alone.  
She spun, hands up in a fighting position before realizing who she was staring at. She bowed her head. "Mother."  
Athena dipped her head, glancing around the room before making a chair appear. "I see that you've been taken." She said, sitting comfortably in a plain wooden chair.  
Annabeth nodded, bracing for a lecture. Instead, Athena arched an eyebrow. "Well? Why?"  
Annabeth blinked at her. Athena only raised the other eyebrow. "Well…" Annabeth said, "Hostages are always a good idea." She watched Athena for a moment. "I'm either bait or there's another reason. And," She hesitated. "He called me a 'hearth twin' so I'm leaning towards the second reason."  
Athena inclined her head. "You are correct in that assumption."  
Annabeth waited for her to continue speaking. But Athena remained silent. "So…"  
"So," Athena sighed. "I advise you to watch out for yourself and Stiles. The Hearth Twin prophecy is nothing to scoff at."  
"I wasn't… I don't even know what that means." Annabeth admitted, scowling at the ground.  
Athena briefly smiled at her display before schooling her face into a passive expression. "The prophecy is nothing to care about at this moment. I highly doubt it will come into play anytime soon."  
"But-"  
"Annabeth." Athena admonished. "I know you are worried and I know that you don't understand. But trust me. When the time comes, you will know. There is wisdom in patience."  
Annabeth sighed, "Yes Mother."  
Athena reached out and brushed her hand across her forehead. "Don't worry. Things will work out by the end of the day. After all, it's been a week."  
"It's been a week?" Annabeth said, her face going slack. "I didn't even realize…"  
"I had to wait until the very end to visit you," Athena said. "Otherwise I would have been here sooner."  
"What?" Annabeth stuttered, staring at her mom. Athena was slowly fading as she woke up. "You would've come sooner?"  
"Of course," Athena's words echoed around her as she opened her eyes to a pounding on the door. "You are my daughter after all."  
Annabeth scowled as went to open the door. After years of silence, after a freaking death, now her Mother had decided to try to have a heart to heart. As upset as she was, she couldn't hide how pleased she was. She threw open the door, snapping, "What?"  
Luke looked up from where he was twirling a dagger around his finger. "Looks like your brother has made it to the mountain." He raised an eyebrow. "Can't wait to finally meet him."

Stiles was here. Stiles was here. With Percy and Lady Artemis and Thalia and- he was here. There was no sense of time, no sense of anything, aside from somehow knowing that he was here, and something was very very wrong.  
She hadn't believed Luke when he had said that Stiles was here but…  
He slid in, next to her, silently appraising her. She wanted to give him some sort of a signal, to let him know that she was okay. But the weight of the world had literally been on her shoulders, in this exact spot. She could barely breathe due to the memory of the weight.  
She couldn't put words to her emotions, about how glad she was to see him. Her older brother. Here, at last, to whisk her away and save the day.  
Gods she had missed him.  
For some reason, both Luke and Atlas had let Stiles run to Annabeth. She couldn't figure out why. It made no sense logistically. But they both let him just slide in next to her.  
"Who's this?" Luke asked, grinning at Stiles. "Another pawn of the Gods?"  
Stiles stared at him. "You're Luke Castellan?" Luke flinched. "Seriously? This blondie is the one who is gonna bring down Olympus?" Atlas rumbled beside them but let Stiles finish talking. "He's not even a child of Athena for crying out loud."  
Atlas chuckled. "I see that they were not wrong about the Hearth twins. They are indeed capable of burning."  
Stiles scowled at him, "I'm not even going to address that." He looked around at the others who had accompanied him. "This is who you're fighting?" He scoffed, glaring at Atlas. "This is going to be easy."


	13. Skies of Blue, Grey Hair Streaks

"The first thing Stiles noticed was that Annabeth had a streak of grey in her hair. The second thing he noticed wasn't actually Annabeth. It was Artemis, holding up the sky.  
"For a moment, he wondered if he should bow or if that would be a major faux pas. She was kind of in the middle of something.  
"He slid in next to Annabeth, grabbing her hands.  
"He had been so fucking worried. He was still worried. This was getting bigger and bigger, slowly spiraling out of control. It was clear that the Gods weren't going to do anything to help their children, aside from sending them out to die.  
"He was so fucking done with the sidelines, it wasn't even funny. So when Luke tried to engage him, he just snapped. He knew that with hindsight, what he had done was going to be idiotic. But still, it had felt good to let the words fly. Now, though, watching the whirlwind of fighting around him, he wished he had more than just words.  
Annabeth tugged weakly at his arm. Stiles glanced down, leaning in close. "What?"  
"Artemis." Annabeth said, pushing herself off the ground. "We need Artemis."  
"Sure." Stiles agreed, easily. He had no idea how to free Artemis, but he was more than willing to do anything that made Annabeth's life better at this point. He pulled her to her feet and moved them over to Lady Artemis.  
"Let me take the weight."  
"What?" Stiles snapped.  
Lady Artemis shook her head, "I will not. It's too soon, the weight will clearly crush you."  
"Stiles nodded in agreement but Annabeth wasn't done. "We need a goddess to help in order to defeat him." She gestured to the fighting going around them. Percy and Zoë were locked into a fight to the death with Atlas. Thalia and Luke were clearly too evenly matched to truly have a winner. Grover was trying to play music that would hold either of them down with nature, but the magic was spread too thin. As they watched, Thalia nicked Luke with her sword and Percy was knocked back. Annabeth turned to Lady Artemis. "Please let me take the weight," she begged. "We need you my lady."  
Lady Artemis shook her head, "Even if I wished to, you cannot support it and that alone would doom us all."  
"I can take it." Stiles said, bowing his head when Lady Artemis looked over at him. "I could take it my lady."  
She arched an eyebrow but nodded. "You must not fall to the weight."  
Stiles bit his lip, and slid under the weight, grimacing. Lady Artemis stood for a moment before maneuvering herself out from underneath. She immediately joined the fight against Atlas, pushing Percy to the side. Meanwhile, Stiles was bearing the brunt of the force. Annabeth, sitting before him, was aghast as a slow shock of white slid across his scalp.  
"Percy," She yelled, "Come here!"  
On the other side of the clearing, Thalia jerked her head. "Go." She said, glaring at Luke. "It's cute that you think this is a challenge."  
Percy sprinted to Annabeth. "What?" He panted.  
"Get under the sky with Stiles."  
Percy looked at her, taking in her pale face and her trembling hands, and moved under the sky. Beside him, Stiles grunted as a fraction of the weight lifted. "Two bodies are always better than one, eh, Percy?"  
Percy groaned, panting, "How are you still talking you idiot?"  
Stiles tried to grin, ignoring Annabeth as she made shushing noises, "That's supposed to be my line."  
All of a sudden there was a wail. Annabeth looked over and quickly turned back, her faced wet with a sheen of tears.  
"What is it?" Stiles said slowly. "What's happened?"  
Annabeth just shook her head. "Get ready."  
Beside him, Percy made a choked off sound. Stiles thought it might have been the word 'what' but he was so strained and Percy was so strained that it could have been a completely different word.  
Annabeth's hand was open, and she was slowly moving her fingers into a fist. He knew that when she got to a full fist, he was going to have to move backwards, pulling Percy with him, and let the sky fall. Clearly something had happened, as it was only after that wail, that she had begun the count down.  
Suddenly, her fingers all closed, and Stiles moved backwards, swiftly, tumbling head over heels. He snagged Percy as he fell, grinning slightly when he felt Percy trust him and move. The two scrambled up from their fall, watching in slight disbelief as Atlas succumbed to the weight once more.  
The two high fived, before catching sight of a body on the ground with Artemis hovering over it.  
"Shit." Stiles swore. "Fuck."  
Percy was silent, taking in the scene. The two made their way over, with Stiles staying back, allowing Lady Artemis to grieve in peace. Annabeth slid next to him, hugging him.  
"I can't believe…"  
"I know."  
"Annabeth turned her face into his arms, crying silently. Stiles closed his eyes, praying to Lord Hades that Zoë was brought to Elysium. Though at first, she had hated him, she had warmed up to him when he had given her space and helped distract Percy from his strange tangents. They weren't friends, really, they just understood each other. Stiles was here for Annabeth and Annabeth only. Likewise, Zoë had been on this trip for Lady Artemis and Lady Artemis only. It had been a strange alliance but it worked.  
He opened his eyes at the sound of Thalia's voice. "You did this." She said, glaring at Luke. "You caused this death."  
Luke held up his hands. "It's war Thalia." She snarled at him. "I'm sorry but it's true." He looked at Lady Artemis. She refused to raise her head.  
Thalia snarled again. "Screw this." She stalked towards Luke, watching him as he raised his sword in defense.  
"Thalia…" Annabeth cautioned, raising her head. "What are you-" She screamed, watching Thalia's foot connect with Luke's chest, sending him tumbling over the edge of the mountainside. Everyone froze.  
Thalia panted for a moment, before edging over to look down.

Annabeth ran over, pushing Thalia to the side. She looked over the edge, staring at the unnatural pose of Luke's body. "Why would you do that?" She screamed, throwing herself at Stiles. "I thought we were a family."  
Stiles tucked Annabeth into him, bringing her closer. He had been silent for the majority of the mountaintop ordeal, a strange twist on his normal personality.  
He cleared his throat. "Annabeth, just pause for a moment." He waited a beat for her to breathe, "Just slow down."  
She glared at him but complied, watching Thalia warily. Grover interrupted, from where he had was watching the two. "We need to go."  
"What? Why?" Percy asked, joining them in their huddle. Grover silently pointed at the line of monsters who were moving up the mountainside towards them.  
"Lady Artemis rose from her crouched stance and put Zoë in the stars. "I will call my brother."  
"Thank you Lady Artemis," Annabeth said. She grabbed Stiles' hand. "Aren't you excited to meet Lord Apollo."  
Stiles looked at her, before glancing around at the others in their small circle. "I… can't."  
"What?" Annabeth said, staring at him. Everyone else, even Lady Artemis, was watching the two.  
"I can't go."  
"I heard that." Annabeth snapped. "What- why?"  
"I can't." Stiles said. "It's complicated."  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Annabeth yelled. "It's not complicated. It's never complicated. Not between us. What's the secret Stiles? Huh? What's the big secret? Who is it? What is it?"  
Stiles winced, "It's not a secret from you."  
"What the span style="font-style: italic;"hades/span does that-" she fell silent for a brief moment. "Oh."  
"Yeah." Stiles answered. "So… I've gotta go."  
"Fuck." Annabeth said, scuffing her foot on the ground. She could suddenly feel the weight of everyone else's eyes. She threw herself into his arms. "Love you."  
"Love you too."


	14. Pepper Potts vs Terror Twins

"The Stilinski House - 137.2 Miles from The Stark's San Francisco Home

"Stiles' face was washed out. He looked terrified, Annabeth thought, though she supposed she didn't look much better.  
"He was so anxious to meet Tony that he just might throw up.  
"They both were. Stiles had been anticipating this day since he found out that they were related. The first year that they had spent together, after Claudia's funeral, John had drawn them aside to talk to them about meeting up with Tony. It had been an experience.  
"Stiles had been so excited he had gestured non-stop for a full minute while trying to talk but just emitting strange, high-pitched, squeaking sounds. She had laughed so hard that she got the hiccups and it was once of the first times in a very long time, that John had looked at them both fondly.  
"She shook herself out, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the car Tony was sending for them. Stiles grasped her hand, sending her a small smile.  
"John sat with them on the couch. "If this goes well, we'll do this for holidays and for spring breaks."  
"Stiles nodded, bouncing in his seat. 'If this goes well'. He snorted. Given how their previous conversations had been, Stiles was pretty sure that they both were going to get along with Tony splendidly. He was just- worried. What if Tony didn't like him once he met him?  
"Hey," Annabeth said, squeezing his hand. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies…" She tailed off, clearly waiting for him to finish the quote. It was a game they had played when they were younger and had since then adapted it to keep each other calm in stressful situations.  
"Umm," Stiles squinted, wracking his brain, "…but just as much to stand up to our friends?"  
"Annabeth grinned at him. "Your turn!"  
"Stiles rolled his eyes but complied. "When a monster stopped behaving…"  
"like a monster, did it stop being a monster?" Annabeth responded promptly. She sighed "Honestly, try to challenge me. I could quote that whole book."  
"Oh yeah?" Stiles said, a challenge in his eyes. "Well then I-"  
"Honestly kids. This is what you do for fun?" John interrupted, glancing between the two of them. "You try to one up each other in book quotes?"  
"Both of them smiled at John. "It's not like we couldn't do the same with the Mets stats," Stiles pointed out. "Annabeth would be shit-"  
"Language."  
"Rubbish at them! C'mon Dad when can I swear?" Stiles whined. "Annabeth swears all the time."  
"What?" John blinked at him. "No she doesn't."  
"Stiles stared at him. "Uhm yeah she does." He glanced at Annabeth. "C'mon, tell him."  
"She smirked at Stiles, before glancing at John. "I actually kind of do? It's just all Greek words."  
"John rolled his eyes at that. "Well, feel free to swear in Greek then Stiles."  
"Seriously?" Stiles brightened. "If I had known that, I would've brought that up ages ago!"  
"A knock sounded at the door and the mood in the room instantly turned to nerves. Stiles visibly tensed, while Annabeth grabbed his hand. "Let's talk swears," she said, smiling shakily at John.  
"He nodded. "I'll get the door." He left the living room to the beginning of literal Greek. A man stood on the porch.  
"John Stilinski?"  
"John nodded. "That would be me. And you are?"  
"I'm Happy." He said. "Happy Hogan. I'm Mr. Starks personal bodyguard." John nodded again.  
"The kids are in here." He said, leading Happy through the first floor to the living room. Before he introduced him to them, he paused taking in the scene. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that this was an average Tuesday afternoon. Both Stiles and Annabeth were sitting on the couch, facing each other. Annabeth had a small white board in hand and was clearly coaching Stiles through something.  
"The only thing that gave away the unusual day was the tense atmosphere and the way that Stiles' eyes kept flickering to all the exits in the room and how Annabeth's hand was hovering near the knife she kept on her at all times.  
"What are they doing?" Happy asked, sounding confused. "I thought they knew I was coming to pick them up."  
"They do," John reassured him. "Annabeth is just trying to keep them both calm by teaching Stiles how to swear in Greek."  
"Happy glanced at John from the corner of his eye. "And you're letting that happen?"  
"John shrugged. "They're going to swear and get into danger, no matter what. Why not let them learn that at home?"  
"Happy immediately relaxed. John hadn't realized how much tension he had been carrying until he relaxed. "That's good."  
"John arched an eyebrow but didn't respond. "Hey dzieci. This is Mr. Hogan. He's here to bring you to Tony."  
"Please call me Happy." He cleared his throat. "I'm actually taking you to Ms. Potts. She'll be taking you to Tony."  
"What?" Annabeth gasped, blushing. "I didn't know we were meeting Ms. Potts!" Happy smiled at her, "You are. She's very excited to meet you both." Excited was an understatement. Pepper had been planning this day meticulously since she had found out. Happy had to admit that he was also pretty interested to see these two kids in action.  
"Stiles blinked at Annabeth, "I don't think I've seen you so surprised since…" He paused, clenching his eyes shut, before breaking into a grin and glancing at John. "Since Dad yelled at Frederick."  
"Annabeth blushed a deeper red. "Hey!" She swatted at Stiles' shoulder. "I can get excited about this! It's Pepper Potts!"  
"Stiles' grin got even bigger, "Oh believe me, I know. I've heard about her ever since she took over as Tony's PA." He winked at Happy. "Annabeth's a fangirl."  
"Oh Hades no." Annabeth retorted. "At least I wasn't almost hyperventilating at the mere mention of Captain America."  
"Stiles beamed, "I refuse to be embarrassed by that."  
"I wasn't embarrassed," Annabeth protested, "I just-"  
"Children." John interrupted them. "I think everyone here knows that you two are excited to meet both of them." He gestured at Happy's amused face. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Sorry Happy." John apologized for them. "They've been worked up for the past few days about this."  
"Understandable." Happy said. "In fact-" Iron Man suddenly began playing from his phone. He groaned, facing the kitchen for the illusion of privacy. "That's Mr. Stark." Annabeth and Stiles fell silent, watching him answer the phone. "Hey Boss. Yeah. No. Yeah. They're right here. Uh huh. Sure thing. We're meeting with Pepper first. No. No. Call her. Great. We'll be there-" He sighed, turning back. "I was told that I was 'hogging them' and that he was going to 'come here himself if we were here for any more than 5 minutes.'"  
"Awesome." Stiles breathed, grinning at Happy.  
"Happy snorted, "Yeah kid. That's one word to use."  
"Sounds like you should get going then." John said, grabbing their backpacks from the stairs. He kissed Annabeth on her forehead and ran his hand over Stiles' head. "Love you both. Don't blow up too many things."  
"Stiles looked like Christmas had come early. "But we can still blow somethings up?" At his question, Annabeth brought her head up, a smirk curling at the corners of her mouth.  
"John sighed. "Yes, you devil child." He pointed at Annabeth. "You too. Don't think I forgot about your streak of deviousness."  
"Happy clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Because that is definitely going to happen." Stiles let out a loud whoop in excitement. "Now we really do need to get going." He looked at John. "I'll bring them back by midnight." John nodded, helping heard the two out to the car. As they clambered into the back of the SUV, Happy extended a business card. "Call me at anytime if you need anything."  
"I will." John offered his hand and the two men shook. He waved to the twins. "Have fun!"

"Interstate 80 - 54.9 Miles from The Stark's San Francisco Home/span

"Hey Happy?" Stiles asked. "What's Tony like?"  
"Happy smiled at Stiles. "He's a character, that's for sure. You guys are gonna get along great."  
"Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading. "We've talked to him on the phone before and it went really well but…" She paused, glancing at Stiles.  
"But you're nervous that it won't work out." Happy finished for her. "Listen kids. I'm not going to sugar coast this for you, okay? This is the real truth." He made eye contact with both of them in the rearview mirror, "This doesn't leave this car."  
"Stiles swallowed, "Okay Happy." Annabeth nodded furiously beside him. On the middle seat, their hands touched and they linked pinkies, bracing for the truth.  
"Mr. Stark has never been more excited to meet two people. In fact, I've never even seen him this excited over his inventions." He paused for a moment, gauging their reaction in the mirror. "I swear to the two of you, Mr. Stark will be the best older brother you've ever had. And," he added, "You two are pretty cool yourselves."  
"Annabeth grinned at him, "Thanks Happy."  
"For the record," Stiles said, smiling. "We think you're pretty cool too."

"San Francisco Stark Offices - 17.3 Miles from The Stark's San Francisco Home /span

"The intercom buzzed. "Happy Hogan here to see Pepper Potts." There was silence for a long moment. The twins shuffled beside him, restless at the thought of meeting Pepper. The door clicked, and Happy pushed it open, leading the two down a long hallway.  
"No one was at the office. Tony, Pepper, and John had worked meticulously and had agreed on their meeting falling on the same day as a company wide retreat. Only Pepper, Tony, and the board didn't attend. It was the easiest way to get the kids in and out without any suspicious questions. Jarvis was even keeping watch and changing the video footage as it happened so that if there was a breach in their system, the twins would be safe.  
"C'mon," Happy said, scanning through another door. "We have just one more door to go through." At his announcement, Annabeth tensed.  
"Stiles," she hissed, as they walked. "Do I look okay?"  
"Yeah," Stiles said, his face pale again in the harsh fluorescent lights. "Am I good?"  
"Annabeth nodded, linking their hands together. She squeezed his hand tightly, relieved when he squeezed her hand back. Happy scanned them through another door, bringing them into a brightly lit room with wide windows and a fantastic view of the bay. Pepper Potts rose from behind the desk as they entered.  
"Ms. Potts." Happy greeted, smiling at her. "This is Stiles and Annabeth. They're pretty excited to meet you."  
"Thank you Happy." She said, beaming at him. "Hello. My name is Pepper Potts, and please, call me Pepper." She gestured to the chairs in front of the desk, as she came to the front and shook each of their hands. "Please sit." She watched as they scrambled into their chairs before whispering to Happy. "Call Tony, let him know what's happening. This is just going to be a moment or so. Loop Jarvis in too please."  
"Happy nodded and left. She spun back around, smiling at Stiles and Annabeth, watching them as they watched her. "Well, I for one am so glad to finally meet you."  
"We're glad to meet you too, Ms. Potts." Annabeth said.  
"Oh please," Pepper said, waving her hand, "Call me Pepper." She gestured to the table on the side of the room, "Please help yourself to the food. I only wanted to speak with you two a moment before you went on your way."  
"Annabeth and Stiles exchanged a look before Annabeth got up to grab food. "Sure." Stiles said easily. "What's up?"  
"Pepper had to suppress a smile at his casual question. No one on the board or really anyone besides Tony would dare speak to her like that. "I'm sure," she began, "that I don't have to impress upon you the importance of keeping this a secret."  
"Stiles gave her a sly look, "We're keeping more secrets than this one." Annabeth punched him in the shoulder as she handed him a plate. "Hey!"  
"What Stiles means," Annabeth said, glaring at him before beaming at Pepper, "is that we have this under wraps. There was a brief incident a few years ago but no names were said and everything was smoothed over."  
"Yes," Pepper said, "I remember that. John handled that excellently."  
"Annabeth nodded. "So, as you can see, we have an excellent track record."  
"Pepper laughed. "This isn't an application Annabeth, though I thank you for your commendable sell of your abilities."  
"Stiles joined in on the conversation as Annabeth blushed and lowered her head, "So why the question then?"  
"Pepper looked truly serious for the first time since they had all sat down. "As much as I'm enjoying your company and as much as I'm sure you mean no harm, I'm afraid that I must outline that I am here as Mr. Stark's assistant first." She looked each of them in the eye. "I will protect him at all costs, even if that means distracting him from seeing you, if you prove detrimental to his health or well-being."  
"The room was silent for a long moment. "Good." Stiles said fiercely. "Family first."  
"Pepper arched an eyebrow at him but Annabeth answered her unasked question, "We only want what's best for Tony. And even with the phone calls, well," she paused, looking at Stiles before turning back to Pepper, "We can tell he gets… hooked."  
"Pepper nodded slowly. "So, you understand?"  
"Yeah," Stiles said, picking a part his food as he watched Pepper. "We understand."  
"Pepper smiled at them. "Excellent."

"Northern San Francisco - The Stark's Home /span

"They pulled up to a home which looked like it had come out of a magazine.  
"This is insane." Stiles said faintly. "Seriously?"  
"Happy grinned at them. "This is nothing. The Malibu house is way bigger."  
"Stiles made a series of choked off noises as Annabeth rolled her eyes. "C'mon doofus."  
"They slid out of the car, following Happy to the door. He stepped back and ushered the two of them in. Upon entering the house, Annabeth kicked off her shoes, while Stiles just strode ahead.  
"This is so cool!" Stiles said, spinning around trying to see everything. He was at the end of a hallway, which had rooms splitting off of it in every direction. He would glance in one room and then spin to another. Behind him, he could hear Annabeth and Happy laughing over his excitement. He was rolling his eyes as his gaze fell on Tony. Immediately, he froze.  
"Tony stared back at him before opening his mouth, "Hey there Sti-"  
"Stiles slammed into him, wrapping his arms around him and yelling, "Annabeth!"  
"Annabeth flew into the room, followed closely Happy. "Oh Stiles." She ran over and hugged them as well.  
"Happy grinned at the scene, ignoring Tony's look for help. "Well, it seems like you have this handled Boss. I'll just excuse myself, then."  
"The hug went on for a long moment. Tony slowly got more and more comfortable with their touch, eventually wrapping an arm around each of them. Stiles was the one who broke from the hug first.  
"Uh, sorry about that." He said, glancing sheepishly at the floor. "You're just- it's- I mean-"  
"Tony held up a hand, "Hey hey hey, it's fine." He glanced down at Annabeth who was still hugging him and impulsively leaned in and kissed her forehead before detangling himself from her.  
"Annabeth grinned shyly at him. "Can you give us a tour?"  
"A tour of the house?" Tony said, staring at them again. "I mean- come this way-"  
"No, wait, that's not what she meant," Stiles said, beaming at him. "Dad said we could blow things up and we wanted to do that while we talked."  
"Tony smiled at them, "You really are my siblings, aren't you?" Annabeth and Stiles high fived before turning back to Tony.  
"We just want to know about you." Annabeth said, as Tony led them to the lab. "I mean, we know a lot from our phone calls but like-" She broke off as they entered. "Holy shit."  
"I fucking know, right?" Tony said, before getting serious for a moment. "I have to tell you two a secret and you can't tell anyone."  
"Stiles paused in his quest to touch everything to come back to Tony. "Sure thing." He agreed. Tony looked at Annabeth.  
"You can trust us," Annabeth said, "We would never-"  
"-Ever-"  
"Betray you."  
"Tony looked at the two of them for a second before nodding once. "Jarvis, open interface."  
"Jarvis?" Stiles echoed.  
"As you wish sir. Hello, Stiles, Annabeth."  
"Stiles jumped in surprise as Annabeth looked up at Tony. "That's not-"  
"He grinned.  
"She groaned. "It's like there's two of you," She said, glaring at Stiles.  
"Stiles waved his hand at her. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I couldn't hear you over the sound of awesome."  
"I'm merely, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Jarvis, if you would little Sir."  
"Little sir?" Stiles looked at Tony. "This is the best day of my life."  
"Tony laughed. "Me too."  
"Annabeth and Stiles froze. "What?"  
"The smile slipped off Tony's face and he raised an eyebrow at them.  
"We're just…" Stiles glanced at Annabeth. "Surprised?" She nodded. "We- why would we be-"  
"Tony cut him off. "Important?" They shrugged. "You two are the most important thing in my life." Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Tony held up a hand. "The company doesn't matter. That doesn't matter. You two matter."  
"Annabeth clenched her jaw together in an effort not to cry but lost it when she saw Stiles wipe away a tear. "We love you, Tony."  
"Tony looked surprised. "I love you too? I didn't know that was a question. Jesus, have I been an awful brother?"  
"No!" They shouted together. Tony nodded hesitantly.  
"Wanna blow shit up now?" He offered, smiling at them.  
"They nodded, scrambling to be on either side of him as he opened the interface. "Let's do this."


	15. Ghosted, Mortal, Magic

Outside the High School

"Annabeth was finally having a good day. She and Percy were going to go see a movie, they were going to get food after, it was kind of- dare she say it?- a date? Regardless of what it was, she was so excited to finally be hanging out with him. Stiles had laughed at her when she had confessed her nerves to him, but Tony had listened to her and given her great advice. It was times like that when she was so grateful that they had an older sibling.  
"She laughed when Percy fell out of the school, steadying him, "You okay Seaweed…" Her voice trailed off as the smile left her face. Some mortal had followed Percy out, yelling about explanations. "Who's this?" She asked, turning to Percy.  
"Percy shrugged her off, turning to the girl. "I'll explain everything later Rachel."  
"Rachel narrowed her eyes but nodded, leaving the two of them in the alleyway. "Who was that?" Annabeth tried again, swallowing against the lump in her throat when Percy didn't respond again. She fell silent, watching him.  
"He kicked the wall of the school before turning to her. "Let's go to camp." He said roughly. "I can't be here. The police-" He groaned. "My mom's gonna kill me."  
"Annabeth nodded abruptly, frowning at him. "Okay… I have somethings to take care of anyways."  
"He shot her a look before dropping his eyes. "Let's just go."  
"As they left the alleyway, Annabeth was forced to re-evaluate. This was not a good day. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and forced herself to rub them away. She wasn't going to cry. She was just… disappointed.

***  
Camp Half-Blood - Ares Cabin

"Hey." Annabeth said, standing at the doorway of the cabin. The entire cabin fell silent, staring at the daughter of Athena. She shifted awkwardly before straightening. "Is Clarisse in?"  
"Before anyone could answer, Clarisse strode out of the back of cabin, muttering about something. She glanced around the cabin, a frown crossing her face before it settled into a scowl. "What are you-" she caught sight of Annabeth. "Oh." She snapped her fingers once. "Scram."  
"The entire cabin emptied within a minute.  
"Thanks." Annabeth said, coming into the cabin and sitting on a bed. "Do you have any more information about it?"  
"Clarisse arched an eyebrow, the scowl fading from her face as she evaluated the other girl. "Just speculation. Nothing proven." She settled onto the bed across from Annabeth and leaned back, resting against the wall. "What happened to you? Was your reunion not that great?"  
"Annabeth sighed. "Just- leave it." She paused for a moment before swearing. "Fucking fuck."  
"Clarisse raised both her eyebrows, watching Annabeth play with a loose thread on the comforter. "Well look at that." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Guess little miss brainiac isn't so perfect all the time."  
"Annabeth snorted. "If you think I'm perfect, you haven't been paying attention."  
"Clarisse grinned, fierce and sharp, "Oh I'm always paying attention."  
"I know." Annabeth said, making direct eye contact. "You're not just a fighting girl."  
"Clarisse smirked, "You're gonna make me blush."  
"A knock sounded at the door, causing both of them to tense. Clarisse's smile instantly dropped from her face. "Who's there?" There was no answer, causing her to get up. "I swear Mark if you-" She swung the door open. "Oh. It's you."  
"Silena smiled at her. "I heard there was a secret meeting and only girls were allowed." She shut the door behind her, grinning at Annabeth as she came in. Clarisse stomped across the room, throwing herself on the bed, grumbling about campers who couldn't keep their mouth shut.  
"Who told you?" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at Silena's words and Clarisse's mini-temper tantrum.  
"Well, Mark told Drew that you kicked them out to talk to Annabeth, and Drew told Lacy, so Lacy told everyone in our cabin and Will and Connor and Travis, and so then Mitchell came and told me."  
"Wow." Annabeth said faintly, "The whole camp is gonna know that shit's going down." Silena blinked at her language before turning to Clarisse, who shrugged in response.  
"You okay?" Silena asked gently, sitting down next to Clarisse on the bed.  
"Annabeth slumped back against the wall before replying. "It's just… Percy had some girl follow him out and then there's no real news on the Labyrinth."  
"Oh." Silena mumbled.  
""Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "So it's nothing that can really be done or anything. It's just-" She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. As the other's waited for her to continue speaking, sunlight streamed in through the window illuminating the poorly lit cabin, and the distant sounds of kids laughing could be heard. The sounds roused Annabeth from her reverie. "It's just that we, more like I, have made no progress on anything."  
"Clarisse snorted.  
"What?" Annabeth said glaring at her.  
""You're so full of shit." Clarisse began. "No seriously," she insisted. "This is about Percy and that other girl way more than the Labyrinth."  
"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, sitting up straight on the bed. "No it isn't!"  
"The two on the bed across from her exchanged a look. "Sure it isn't." Clarisse stated.  
"It's not a bad thing!" Silena added. "It's more like a don't even try to pull the wool over my eyes."  
"Or mine." Clarissed chimed in. "I may be a daughter of war but it is well known that hate and love are both present on the same coin."  
"Annabeth crossed her arms, "That's not how the saying goes."  
"Um what?" Clarisse said bewildered.  
"Annabeth explained further, getting up from the bed and starting to pace, "The saying goes like it's 'two sides of the same coin' not 'both present'."  
"Clarisse stared at her. "Does it even look like I give the smallest shit?"  
"Well no." Annabeth admitted.  
""So then why?" Clarisse trailed off, watching Annabeth pace around her cabin. The cabin itself didn't look very big on the outside but had multiple levels underground and a balcony around the top. They were within the first bunk section of it and as such, there weren't that many weapons laying about but Clarisse was still slightly concerned that Annabeth was going to step on something unfortunate. "Hey, listen. Stop pacing for a second."  
"What?" Annabeth said, slowing her pace but not stopping. "Why?"  
"Just chill out." Clarisse growled. "Just for a moment, chill out."  
"Annabeth looked taken aback, "I'm sorry?"  
"Clarisse threw up her hands and looked to Silena for help.  
"I think," Silena began, "what Clarrise means is that you need to just relax for a moment. Just-" She held up a hand when Annabeth tried to speak. "Just slow down, breathe, and exist for a moment."  
"Annabeth scowled, "I can't turn off my brain like that. It doesn't," She gestured to the top of her head, "I can't- There's no-," She struggled with explanations before settling on, "Athena kid."  
"Oh," Silena said, looking abashed. "Sorry then."  
"It's fine," Annabeth said, laying back down on the bed and staring at the bottom of the bunk above. "I just can't turn off my brain."

***  
Snap Shots Within the Labyrinth - The Beginning

"This cavern is massive," Percy announced, stating it like he was the only one between the two of them with eyes. "I think it goes on for miles." He turned to Annabeth arching his eyebrow like he was inviting her to also make a comment.  
"Incredible observation." Annabeth responded dryly. "No seriously, I had no idea."  
"Percy rolled his eyes like she was being the difficult one. "Come on Annabeth, you know what I mean."  
"Uh huh," Annabeth acknowledged, "But I'm actually focused on getting us out of here." As she spoke, a faint rumbling was heard, causing both of their heads to snap up and look in the vague direction of where they thought it had come from. She paused for a moment, before adding, "Watch my back."  
"Percy nodded, completely serious. "We need to get out of here."

Hera's Aftermath

"I already have it?" Annabeth growled, kicking the ground. "What the fu-" She shot a glance at Tyson, "-Heck, does that mean?"  
"Percy shrugged, only vaguely concerned. "I have no idea."  
"Thank you Percy, for that stunning observation." She pretended to smile and clap, "Everyone give it up for the hero of Olympus." Tyson began clapping and her anger suddenly melted.  
"Sorry." She said to Percy quietly.  
"You okay?" Grover asked, coming closer to them. "I haven't seen you like that since you were little."  
"Annabeth groaned. "I just really-" She paused, re-evaluating her words. "I have an issue with Lady Hera."  
"You sure you're okay?" Percy said, nudging her gently, his green eyes swimming with concern.  
"Yeah," Annabeth sighed. "I think I'm just upset and," she glanced at Tyson quickly before lowering her voice, "I just really miss Stiles."

Briares' Freedom

"I wish we could've done more." Percy frowned.  
"Tyson nodded, "Braires was good friend."  
"Percy patted him on the shoulder, "Exactly."  
"I wish we could've too Percy," Annabeth said, leading the group forward, "But some people aren't cut out for fighting." She shrugged, "We just have a different lifestyle than many can cope with."

The Summoning

"Nico looked washed out, Annabeth noticed. The kid had looked bad the last time she had seen him, considering he had been pissed and upset. But he looked seriously exhausted. She stifled a sigh as Percy tried to pressure Nico into joining them once again. "Come on, Percy," she interrupted as Nico began to show signs of visible panic. "Leave it."  
"Nico's dark eyes shifted to stare at her and she fought the sudden urge to apologize for joining the conversation. Percy jostled her shoulder as he moved back from Nico. "I just…" He trailed off before shrugging, "Sorry."  
"Nico tilted his head, almost as if he was measuring Percy's sincerity. He said nothing in response, turning and heading back to the farmhouse.  
"Grover shuddered, "That guy gives me the creeps."  
"Hey now," Percy said lowly watching Nico walk back alone.  
"What?" Grover responded. "It's true! He's a son of-" He paused and looked around, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "You-know-who."  
"Tyson shook his head. "Who?"  
"Grover groaned, "I can't just say it." They moved forward heading back towards the entrance of the labyrinth. Annabeth stepped up beside Percy.  
"You okay Seaweed Brain?" she asked quietly. He was silent for a long moment, before turning to face Annabeth directly. She caught her breath at how close he was, biting her lip as she waited for him to speak.  
"His eyes flicked down before returning to look her in the eyes. "Don't ever let me become consumed like that, okay?" She nodded mutely. He swallowed hard, "Not even if my mom or Grover or Tyson-" He faltered. She nodded again, extending her hand for a moment before dropping it. They paused for a moment, silently watching each other. The moment was broken when Grover yelled for them from the entrance.  
"C'mon guys!"  
"Coming!" Percy called back. Annabeth exhaled, turning to go. As she walked away from the ranch, with Percy beside her, he briefly reached down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Thanks."  
"Anytime," She managed back, blushing faintly.

The Taste of Ashes

"You need to get out." Percy said, the most serious she had ever seen him. She blinked at him for a moment.  
"What?"  
"You have to get out Annabeth." He crouched down next to her, "I can't have you get hurt over this."  
"You can't have me get hurt?"  
"He looked abashed, "That wasn't the right phrasing but the idea is essentially the same."  
"She thought about arguing more but realized the futility of it. Percy was going to do whatever he wanted to do in order to keep her safe. She sighed, "Oh Percy."  
"He looked down a her, his green eyes sincere and angry. She forgot how deeply he felt sometimes and how deeply he took everything to heart. Before she could think it through, she leaned over and kissed him.  
"Though the moment was brief and it was a mere peck, she swore that everything stopped. For the first time in her life, her brain was quiet, no plans, no worries. She was existing in the moment. Drawing away from him was bittersweet, as she had no real knowledge of whether she was going to see him again. She put her hat on, watching his eyes open slowly, blinking when she wasn't there.  
"Good luck, Seaweed Brain." She whispered softly, moving away from him, and trying to ignore the tears on her cheeks. As she entered the Labyrinth she began praying to every God and Goddess she knew that she would see him again.

***  
Camp Half-Blood - 12 Days Since the Forge

"The camp had held out hope for the first week but as the second week drew to a close, the hope of Percy's return turned to a mourning. Though everyone had given up, it was still customary that they wait a full two weeks before doing the proper burial rites.  
"Annabeth had spent the time since her return in a daze. It didn't feel real, being at the Camp without him. She kept looking for him.  
"It was nearing the end of the day and she had left dinner early to go to the spot that Percy had showed her years ago. She sighed, sticking her feet in the water. "Please find him." She breathed out to the ocean. "I know I… my mother… regardless, please." There was no audible answer, but for a moment the water felt warmer around her ankles. "Thank you Lord Poseidon."  
"She sighed again, before pulling a small fan out of her pocket. She set it up, letting it blow a sheen of water into the setting sun, sending a rainbow over the beach.  
"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," Annabeth intoned, throwing a coin through the rainbow. "Please show me Percy Jackson." The rainbow faded for a moment, briefly bringing an outline into focus. She caught her breath, not daring to breath. The other times she had tried to contact Percy, nothing had happened. But the outline disappeared, fading back into fuzzy gray before becoming a rainbow again.  
"No!" She cried out, sitting down abruptly. "You almost had it! Please, Lady Iris!" But the rainbow remained, with no change in the mist. Out in the water, there was a low rumble and the surf receded for a moment before surging back up around her. She remained still, letting the ocean soak her and drawing her strength from it, before speaking. "I'm so sorry Lord Poseidon. I really thought I had it. I can't-" She cut herself off, blinking back tears. "I just want…" She broke down, crying silently.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Percy?" She breathed, raising her head from her arms.  
"The voice spoke again, "No… this is Stiles."  
"Annabeth raised her head all the way up, squinting from the glare. "Stiles? Who? How?"  
"Stiles shifted in the mist. "I don't know? I was just existing and the IM popped into my room? I mean I knew you were going to try IM me later but…"  
"Yeah, I was…" Annabeth said, sniffling. "But I…" She paused for a moment before inhaling sharply. "Lord Poseidon."  
"What?" Stiles said, completely stilling.  
"She ignored him and looked out over the ocean. "Thank you." She reached out to the waves that were lapping around her, "Thank you."  
"Stiles watched her through the IM frowning at her. "I take it, there's been no sign?"  
"No," Annabeth said, rubbing her face roughly. "Nothing."  
"Well," Stiles hedged, looking nervous. "I went to the source of the explosion."  
"Annabeth snapped her head up and stared at him. "You what?"  
"I went to Mount St. Helens."  
"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Why the hell would you do that?"  
"Well I thought I could maybe help?" Stiles said sheepishly. "I like Percy too and I want to help you."  
"You like Percy?" Annabeth repeated slowly, looking confused.  
"Yeah!" Stiles grinned, "Sometimes we talk."  
"Sometimes you what?" Annabeth said flatly. "You talk?"  
"Stiles nodded, ignoring her subtle invitation to tell her what they talk about. "Anyways, I went to the source of the explosion and no bodies were found."  
"Okay…" Annabeth trailed off. "Well, that's a good sign but not a sign I wanted, you know?"  
"Yeah." Stiles sighed. "I wish there was something else I could offer but that's it."  
"It's the thought that counts." Annabeth leaned back in the sand, studying the darkening sky. "It's gonna get dark here in a few and the connection is gonna go."  
"Stiles nodded. "Well, love you. Give Thalia and Grover my best. Sacrifice some food to Poseidon for me, yeah?"  
"Sure thing." Annabeth laid down in the rapidly cooling sand. "Love you too. Give Tony and John my best."  
"Will do." The two paused for a long moment, studying the ocean together in silence as the final rays from the sun left the misting water. When she finally raised herself up, the IM had disappeared and Stiles' cheery persona was gone on the wind.  
"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." Annabeth whispered to the ocean. "I swear to you, I fill find him." She rubbed a hand over her face as she turned to go. "I will always find him."

***  
Salt Water Tears

"When she saw him on that stupid beach, wearing those stupid clothes, it had been everything she could do to not throw herself at him. There was a moment, one that she had only ever shared with Stiles and Tony before, where their eyes connected and everything had been obvious. But as the camp had swarmed him, the moment had broken and she was left drained and exhausted.  
"There was no end in sight, she thought to herself moments after his triumphant return. It had been a stark and harsh realization in a moment which should have been full of joy. He had returned to lead them into war. They were ending their fourth summer together and they were starting the beginning of the end.  
"When he had finally made it to her, breathless with welcome, she had thought about turning her back on him, running away to Luke. But still, she persisted. Her choice had been made and she was over second guessing herself. It was done.  
"She was with Percy and Camp Half-Blood for the long haul.

***  
On the streets of New York City

"I'm going to kill Percy Jackson, Annabeth thought. Aloud though, she smiled and said, "So nice to meet you Rachel."  
"Rachel smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too- I'm so sorry was it Ann?"  
"Annabeth grit her teeth. "Annabeth."  
"Rachel laughed, "Oh, that's right. Sorry, I'm so bad with names."  
"Well you seem to have Percy's down, don't you?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow, a fake smile plastered across her face.  
"Well Percy and I met months ago, isn't that right, Percy?"  
"Percy was staring at the two girls. He seemed to have realized that he had made a mistake but wasn't quite sure what it was. Had they already known each other? Were they- God's forbid- on their periods? Whatever it was, he was baffled.  
"Er, yeah?" He chuckled nervously. "Annabeth and I have known each other since we were 12 too so…" He trailed off, completely unsure as to what was happening.  
"Annabeth smirked at Rachel, "It's just so nice when Percy brings his new friends to meet me."  
"Oh good," Percy blurted out. "You two don't know each other."  
"The two girls turned to him, arching an eyebrow in unison. "I'm sorry - what?"  
"Percy blushed, scuffing a foot on the ground. "I don't know? You two were being weird and doing that thing that girls do where they speak in riddles and only they understand."  
"For a brief moment, Annabeth and Rachel were completely in sync. They turned to each other and rolled their eyes before realizing that they weren't supposed to be commiserating with each other. Rachel dropped her gaze first, the grey of Annabeth's eyes intimidating her.  
"Anyways," Annabeth said slowly. "What was it that you needed Percy?"  
"Oh!" Percy said brightly, beaming at the two of them. "Rachel's gonna lead us in the labyrinth."


	16. Stiles Practices The Shovel Talk

"He introduced her to some other girl!" Stiles raved at Scott. "Like she wasn't good enough."  
"Scott paused from throwing popcorn up and catching it with his mouth to comment. "That wasn't very nice."  
"Stiles gaped at him, "Wasn't… very… nice?"  
"Yeah." Scott said, looking confused. "I don't know why you're so invested in your cousin's love life, I mean all my cousins do is try to throw me into mud, but I guess it's good that she has you in her life."  
"Stiles bit down on his tongue in order to hold onto the instinctive retort of, 'She's my sister, dumbass.' He studied Scott for a moment before conceding, "It's just, you know, that we were the only ones we had for a while."  
"Scott nodded before completely changing the subject. "Are you gonna help me with math? I don't get algebra."  
"Stiles snorted, "I think there's a lot you don't get."  
"Scott threw a piece of popcorn at him and laughed when it got caught in the bristles of his hair. "Come on, Stiles," he whined. "Help me with Algebra!"  
"Fine!" Stiles huffed, glaring at Scott for a moment before dissolving into laughter. He got up and shoved Scott over on his bed. "Let's learn you ass."  
"Yay." Scott cheered dryly. "Learning."  
"You know, school is systemically oppressive but the actual 'learning' part is pretty cool."  
"Does it look like I care, Stiles? I just need to pass algebra."  
"They were quiet for a moment, before Stiles leaned over to Scott and pushed him off the bed. He snatched up a pillow as he spoke, "You're gonna need more help than just algebra if you want to pass high school."  
"Hey!" Scott yelled, getting to his feet, and snagging a pillow from the floor.  
"Their war was interrupted by John entering. "Boys, I can hear you down the street."  
"Dad!" Stiles said brightly, dropping his pillow behind his back innocently, "You're back!"  
"John shot him a look. "Yeah I'm back." He glanced around the room before narrowing his eyes at Stiles. "Don't even try me young man." Stiles huffed but got off his bed obligingly. John smiled at him before turning to Scott. "Are you staying for dinner?"  
"Yeah," Scott said, still clutching his pillow. "My mom said she actually might be able to make it, if that's okay?"  
"John nodded, like he and Melissa hadn't already discussed the possibility. "Sure thing." He turned to go, before sticking his head back in through the doorway. "Oh and Scott?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Get him for me," he smiled, tilting his head towards Stiles, ignoring the immediate spluttering and excuses that started up from him.  
"Scott grinned at him, as he advanced menacingly towards Stiles, "Well I can't disobey the sheriff, can I?"  
"John nodded sharply once, shutting the door behind him, letting a smile break out over his face at the sounds of a pillow fight breaking out. It was good of Stiles to have friends over, even if it was just one. He had been upset lately, and John knew it was because he felt like he should be doing more. But Annabeth was busy trying to save the world and Tony was trying to hide the twins from the news and Stane still.  
"John headed downstairs, stopping by the fridge to grab a seltzer and unhook his work belt. It was rare he had a Friday night off but the station had insisted. He was going to celebrate by watching baseball and working on cold cases. Recently he had been stuck on one that he knew was off. The details were misaligned, like a picture frame that's so slightly tilted that you have to be clear across the room to see but even up close you know something's off. He was trying to figure out what was off about the Hale fire case. God knows, he owed it to Peter at the very least, for always being able to babysit Stiles.  
"Upstairs, Stiles and Scott had ceased their fight. They were laying down, sprawled across Stiles' bed and each other, panting and laughing. As they settled down, Scott reached out and grabbed Stiles' hand.  
"Hey, thanks for today." Stiles squeezed his hand in response as Scott continued. "Seriously though, with the whole dinner and everything. I appreciate it and so does my mom."  
"Stiles shrugged his shoulders as best he could. "It's cool dude. You guys are family." he glanced over at the clock and squeezed Scott's hand tight before sliding off the bed. "Wanna help me cook dinner?"  
"You sure?" Scott said, grinning sheepishly.  
"Stiles paused for a moment, "Let me rephrase, wanna come down to the kitchen with me?" Scott nodded, grabbing his homework, as the two headed down to the kitchen. Stiles began pulling food out of the fridge as Scott settled into a chair at the kitchen table. The two were quiet as they began to work, with Scott occasionally asking a question about Algebra or History.  
"The time passed quickly as they both became more and more engrossed in their own progress. It was only when John came into the kitchen with Melissa that they both realized exactly how much time had gone.  
"Hello boys!" She called as she entered, swooping in to kiss Scott on the forehead and pat Stiles on the shoulder. "What's for dinner?"  
"Stiles grinned at her over his shoulder, "We're eating chili and homemade bread."  
"Melissa clapped her hands together, smiling at everyone, "My favorite."  
"That's why Stiles made it," Scott said, smirking at the betrayed face that Stiles shot him.  
"Why'd you rat me out like that Scotty?" Stiles whined, beginning to bring the food over to the table. "I thought we were bro's."  
"John and Melissa exchanged smiles, watching the two boys interact and set up the table. They sat down, letting Stiles serve them, enjoying the family atmosphere.  
"The table was quiet for a few moments, everyone concentrating on food, before Melissa broke the silence. "So, what did you do today?"  
"Oh, you know," Scott said, "We did the usual. Homework, cooking, school."  
"John raised an eyebrow. "That is decidedly not what I walked into upstairs."  
"And what did you walk into?" Melissa asked, grinning a John.  
"Roughhousing, pillow fighting, the likes."  
"Melissa shock her head, fighting a smile. "And I thought I raised you better Scott."  
"Scott opened his mouth but John interrupted. "Oh you did. It's my devil child who swayed him."  
"Stiles pointed his spoon at his father menacingly, "You better watch yourself pops." He ignored the chili sliding off his utensil as he gestured widely. "Just remember who will hold all the power in our relationship."  
"Oh right." John said dryly. "My bad."  
"Scott snickered into his food, his grin widening when Stiles turned on him. "Scott! My own brother? How could you do this to me?"  
"Listen Stiles," He began, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I gotta be honest." Stiles nodded earnestly, clasping his hands and fluttering his eyes. John snorted at the image and Melissa quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed. "I-" He paused, before gesturing around the table. "We only keep you around for the food."  
"OH!" Stiles gasped sliding out of his chair and onto the floor. "I've been shot through the heart. Father, call the police, I'm dying."  
"John mouthed the word father, before arching an eyebrow at Stiles who was rolling around, wailing, on the floor. "No."  
"At John's calm retort, Scott and Melissa lost it, laughing so hard they were crying. Stiles popped up from the ground, grinning at them before raising his eyebrows at John. John winked in response and Stiles settled into the chair, content with how the night was going.  
"The group resettled, letting laughter and contentedness finish the night with them. As John shut the door behind Melissa, smiling at them for one last time, he caught sight of Stiles sitting at the kitchen table, frowning and idly spinning a glass in his hands.  
"He began moving the dishes to the sink, waiting a few moments for Stiles to speak before breaching the silence. "What's itching at you?"  
"What?" Stiles said, looking up. "Did you say something?"  
"John stopped cleaning up, and sat down across from him. "What's on your mind?"  
"Stiles sighed. "Annabeth."  
"Ah," John said, nodding. "What's happened with her?"  
"Well apparently, Percy introduced her to some other girl."  
"John winced, "That wasn't smart."  
"I know Dad!" Stiles said, waving his hands around. "I can't even believe it."  
"Well," John began, "have you talked to Tony about it?"  
"Not yet." Stiles mumbled. "I was gonna call now."  
"John nodded easily, "Sure thing."  
"John got up and continued washing the dishes as Stiles headed for the stairs. He slid the Stark phone out of his back pocket, admired the sleekness of the design. Tony had sent them new phones a week ago and Stiles was still adjusting to the changes.  
"He dialed the number and lifted the phone to his ear, sitting down in his desk chair and spinning in circles.  
"The call was answered immediately. "Stiles?" Tony's voice, worn and exhausted came over the speaker. "What's up bud?"  
"Stiles shrugged, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I just wanted to hear your voice."  
"Mhmm", Tony hummed suspiciously. "And…?"  
"And Percy introduced Annabeth to a new girl and now Annabeth is off adventuring with him and I'm stuck here."  
"Okay." Tony said calmly, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at the clock in the lab. "Hold on… It's not midnight there right?"  
"What?" Stiles said, indignant, "No! It's 9."  
"Tony nodded. "Right, right, you're three hours behind."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, well to start, I can't, or at least I won't, give you any fake ideas about what Annabeth is doing. She's living her own life and it's separate from you and me. I know it sucks, believe me, I get it. But she's going to do it no matter what."  
"I know." Stiles grumbled. "I just miss her." He paused for a moment, "And you."  
"Miss you too," Tony said softly, "Anyways, the main point of this is that you don't need to worry."  
"But what about that other girl?" Stiles interrupted. "Percy never talks to other girls."  
"Tony snorted, "Stiles, buddy. Annabeth has a knife. Believe me. She can take care of herself."  
"Stiles sighed, conceding the point. Tony was right. Annabeth could gut anyone and anything faster than it took to blink. She would be okay.


	17. Stolen Kisses, Face of Death

"I don't care," Annabeth huffed as Clarisse knocked her into the dirt for the second time in ten minutes. "He can go do whatever he wants."

"Uh huh." Clarisse said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "And you're off your game because?"

Annabeth scowled at her. "I have other things that are important to me, you know!"

Silena grinned from the stands, where she was watching the two fight. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as the two high fived. "I don't even understand why you're interested, Clarisse. Aside from it throwing off my game…"

She spun around and pointed at Annabeth "Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass about why. But…" She paused clearly searching for the right words. Silena took the moment and jumped in.

"We're your friends, Annabeth. We care about you."

"Oh." Annabeth said softly. The words hung in the air for a long moment before it was broken.

Clarisse snorted. "That's enough emotional stuff for me today. I'm so starving I could eat Cerberus."

Annabeth laughed, "I really don't think you can."

"Oh yeah Brainiac?"

"Yeah!" Annabeth said. "He's like the size of the big house."  
The two other girls went silent. "I forgot you've seen him." Silena said, scuffing her foot on the floor. The ungainly movement stood out on the normally poised girl. "You two have really been through a lot."

Annabeth nodded. It was true. The only other person who had been through just as much as her and Percy was probably Stiles or Tony. od

Clarisse huffed, breaking the strange tension, "Well, regardless, I can eat a ton."

Annabeth snorted, "Well Hades, I wasn't fighting you on that."

Silena jumped down from the stands, swinging herself into the ring. "You gonna fight pretty girl?" Clarisse asked, leering at her.

Silena sniffed primly, "Fuck no." Annabeth erupted into peals of laughter, causing Clarisse to suppress a smirk and Silena to wink at her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a snack or something, considering you were the one who was complaining about the lack of food available?" She arched her eyebrow at Clarisse before turning to Annabeth. "And I was hoping you'd come for some civilized company."

Annabeth inclined her head, grinning at Clarisse challengingly, "I'd be delighted."

"Oh screw off, you two." Clarisse sneered at them.

Silena grinned at her, striding over and attempting to link arms. Clarisse shook her off, causing Silena's perfect hairdo to shift in place, sending strands of hair whirling around her head. Annabeth froze from her spot besides the two, watching Silena to see what would happen. Even Clarisse had instinctively frozen. Everyone at camp knew that the one thing you never did was mess up an Aphrodite kid's look before dinner.

Silena sighed, stepping away from Clarisse and throwing her hair up into an unruly bun. "C'mon, let's go."

"You sure?" Annabeth said.

Silena smiled at the two gently. "Of course." She glanced around, making sure that they were alone before speaking again. "Sometimes life's too short to focus on good looks."

"What?" Clarisse said, staring at her. "Did you really just say that?"

Silena sighed. "Listen… just seize the moment okay?" She looked them both in the eyes. "Make sure that you know who, or what, you're fighting for."

The two nodded, each confused about it but willing to go along. "Sure thing." Annabeth said easily. "We'll seize the moment."

The group paused for a moment before turning and heading back up towards the dining pavilion. As they left the arena a sense of unease rippled through them, causing them to look at one another before they continued on their way. The figure watching them from a distance nodded once to themselves and vanished.

High above them, on Mount Olympus, strident words were being thrown through the air. No one knew what was happening. All they could tell was that the prophecy was here, heading their way with absolutely no sign of slowing down.


	18. A Country Apart Means A Country of Fear

"You did what." Stiles hissed to Annabeth. "I cannot believe you." Annabeth had returned to California later than usual this year, in late September. It had a pleasant surprise for Stiles, as neither he nor Tony knew what Annabeth was going to do.  
"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, looking contrite. "I didn't mean to see the labyrinth without you."  
"Stiles gaped at her, "Not that." He flapped his hands at her, "I can't believe you kissed him."  
"Annabeth immediately blushed, "Hey-"  
"Stiles shook his head. "Un-be-leiv-a-ble." He drew out the word. "You kissed," at those words, his face spasmed, "Percy."  
"She paused for a moment. "Wait, how-" She cut herself off but the damage was already done.  
"How do I know?" He snorted. "Percy IM'd me."  
"Percy told you?" She gaped at him. "You and Percy discuss girls?"  
"Stiles looked disgusted, "Um, no, because first of all, that would mean discussing you in an objective way and I refuse to do that shit. And second of all, I don't think Percy wanted to discuss girls, I think he was confused and mixed up about it."  
"Annabeth froze in the kitchen, "He was confused?"  
"Uh yeah." Stiles said, arching an eyebrow at her. He saw the look of interest on her face and shook his head. "I'm not doing this."  
"Not doing what?" Annabeth said nonchalantly. "You're not doing anything."  
"Mmhmm." Stiles scrubbed his hand over his face. "I love you but I'm not going to engage in girl talk with you. It makes me feel weird. And Percy doesn't deserve it. Besides," he added, "I've already told you that he's confused about his feelings for you which should be enough."  
"Annabeth stared at him for a long moment. "I don't like that you're keeping it from me."  
"Keeping it from you?" Stiles spluttered, "I've just told you that he's confused about his emotions for you and you think that I'm keeping it from you?" He sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table abruptly. "There's nothing else to it."  
"Oh." Annabeth said softly, frowning at Stiles general area. The two were quiet for a long moment.  
"Annabeth was confused and uncertain. It had thrown her, more than she wanted to admit, that Stiles and Percy spoke. She just- she had no idea why. They were friends, she guessed, but she didn't know that they were friends to the point of IM'ing each other. She thought that she was the middle ground between the two of them. It made her uncomfortable to think abut the fact that they were friends because what if Stiles agreed with Percy about something and then neither of them spoke to her again. And Stiles was closer with Tony so what if she was left alone with no one? Stiles opened his mouth and she braced herself for rejection.  
"Actually," Stiles began. "I think I found a record of something… not so good."  
"What?" Annabeth said surprised. She shook off her moment of sadness. "What do you mean?"  
"Stiles stood up, staring at her. She had never seen him look so unnerved, even when she had told him about Luke rising as Kronos. "We need to take this somewhere else." He strode past her, grabbing her hand as he went. "We're going to my room."  
"Uh, okay?" Annabeth muttered under her breath. "Can't wait to hear this."  
"They moved into his room, settling on the bed, hands still connected, their bodies overlapping. "You can't tell anyone." Stiles began. He paused for a moment before restating, "You can tell Percy. Don't tell anyone unless you're explaining why I'm a secret." Annabeth nodded slowly. "Okay so," Stiles said, "Remember how Chiron told you to keep me a secret but then refused to explain why and merely said it was 'dangerous'?"  
"Sure." Annabeth agreed.  
"Stiles was silent for a moment, evaluating the need to tell Annabeth before deciding to just forge ahead. "Well, I was looking for the prophecy that Percy is involved in because it always helps to see it in actual writing to try to work it out, you know?"  
"Yeah." Annabeth said, pausing for a moment. "Wait, were you doing this for you or for Percy?" Stiles squirmed. "Stiles!" Annabeth scolded, "Why the hell would you do that?"  
"Because he's in the dark, okay?" Stiles retorted before audibly relaxing his tone. "Because he has no idea what's in store for him and that's not okay. And," He added, "Thank the Gods that I did otherwise, we would be in the dark too."  
"We would be in the dark?" Annabeth echoed softly. "In the dark about what?"  
"About who we actually are and what we mean."  
"Stiles…" Annabeth said, softly. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Okay so hear me out." Stiles said, turning to make eye contact with her. "Seriously. Listen, and no interruptions."  
"Sure," Annabeth agreed at once, anxious to hear what had Stiles all worked up.  
"So I was looking for the big prophecy, and no, I didn't find it, if you're still worried, but instead what I did find was pieces of information about a prophecy about these twins." Annabeth sucked in her breath. "And the twins in it were called Hearth Twins."  
"Annabeth sat up straight. "Zoe called us that."  
"Stiles nodded grimly. "I know, and it gets worse." Annabeth slowly lowered herself back onto the bed. "So I did some digging and found an actual line." He cleared his throat and recited, " span style="font-style: italic;"From Wisdom shall come two /span." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink into them before continuing his story. "So then I was actually worried because I mean that's pretty pointed, right?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "And then, I managed to get my hands on the list of demigods from Athena." Annabeth made a questioning noise in her throat. "I literally just called Chiron and said that I had a question about the pattern of names in the Athena cabin." Annabeth arched her eyebrows at him, "Okay so I may have almost asked Percy to break into your cabin but I figured that would be a little too far."  
"A little too far?" Annabeth snorted. "You're ridiculous."  
"Stiles shrugged, "It gets me results. And speaking of results, as far as I can tell, we're the first twins born to Mom since Ancient Greece." He swallowed hard. "It gets a little hazy for a couple decades but demigods have been keeping track of those in the camp and other safe spaces for as long as they can."  
"Annabeth was staring at him. "So… we have a…"  
"Yes." Stiles said, nodding sharply. "We do."  
"Does Tony know?" Annabeth asked.  
"Stiles shook his head. "You're the first one I've told. If Tony knows it's because he's known since we were born or sometime after. But…" He hesitated. "I don't think Tony would keep this from us. Dad would but, Tony? He's too pragmatic for that."  
"Annabeth closed her eyes, trying to sort out her emotions. "So, do we tell him?"  
"I don't know." Stiles murmured. "I have no idea what to do. I mean obviously, I'm going to keep moving forward with the idea's and keep searching."  
"Right." Annabeth said. "Was there any other information?"  
"Yeah, there was." Stiles said after a short pause. "Basically it summed up that we were going to be put through the fight of our lives and almost die or something equally as drastic."  
"What?" Annabeth questioned, feeling sick to her stomach. "How long have you known about this?"  
"Stiles shifted nervously. "You can't get mad," he pleaded with her. She nodded uncertainly. "I've known since late August, early September."  
"Stiles!" Annabeth was aghast. "I've been home since September! It's late November!"  
"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I know," Stiles whispered, forcing Annabeth and him up into sitting positions. "And I'm so sorry but… I /spandidn't have enough information and I didn't want to scare you with something that was false."  
"Annabeth reached out and grabbed his hand. "What did you find, that made it real then?"  
"I got a note from someone. And no," He said, "I don't know who it's from. But, they told me to stop looking."  
"What the fuck?" Annabeth said lowly. "Who in the world?"  
"Stiles shrugged. "I have no idea, but it freaked me out enough to stop looking."  
"Maybe it was Mother?" Annabeth offered.  
"Stiles winced. "If it was, well she's pissed at me."  
"Oh." Annabeth said. "Well maybe-" She was interrupting by shouting coming from downstairs. She froze and glanced at Stiles who had stiffened. "Who is that?" She mouthed at him. He ignored her, closing his eyes and tilting his head.  
"Stiles listened for a moment before snapping his head around to stared at her. "Frederick." He whispered to her. "C'mon, let's go, top of the stairs."  
"The two crept out of his room, taking care to be quiet, as they moved closer and closer to the stairs, the words began to take shape.  
"I don't give a fucking damn that you're the sheriff!" Frederick yelled, pacing in the kitchen. "I don't fucking care. What I want to know is why have you taken Annabeth from me?"  
"The twins blinked at each other.  
"John's low voice answered him, "I didn't take her from you. You drove her into this house by refusing to care for her when she was little. What? Now that you've seen what Sophie and I and," his voice cracked, "Claudia, have been saying for years, you think Annabeth is even going to be around you long enough to even know?" He shook his head at Frederick. "You're pathetic." Frederick gaped at him but John wasn't finished. "You think this world revolves around you still, don't you? You know of Gods and of magic and you still think you matter enough for Annabeth and Stiles to care about your sad plea for forgiveness?" John snorted. "They have far bigger things to deal with than a mere mortal."  
"Frederick drew himself up. "You're mortal too, you know?"  
"And again," John rolled his eyes, "You've missed the entire point. It's not about you and I. It's about them and what's best for them. Now," he held up a hand, forestalling Frederick's spluttering. "I won't bar you from seeing Annabeth or Stiles." Frederick nodded. "I will, however, not allow you to run all over either of them. No more sly comments about them. No more disparaging rumors to the town. You've done enough."  
"Frederick nodded again. "Fine." He paused seeming to wait for something.  
"John stared at him. "Do you think that I'm just going to call them down and be like 'oh Frederick is here and he won't be a rude bastard anymore?'"  
"Frederick shrugged helplessly, "I had hoped-"  
"Absolutely not." John cut him off. "And don't think Tony doesn't know about this either." Frederick paled drastically at that. John nodded in satisfaction. "That's what I thought." He watched Frederick shift uncomfortably in place for a moment before rising to his feet from his place at the kitchen table. "I'll see you out."  
"The two moved to the front door, pausing in for a moment. Frederick nodded uncertainly at John, turning the doorknob in his hand and stepping through the doorway. "Oh, and Frederick," John called, causing the man to turn around. "If you so much as make Annabeth or Stiles frown during these… visits, I will bury you under so much legal bullshit that you will be broke, homeless, and unhappy for the rest of your life. And believe me, Tony will get in on it too. Do not fuck around with me." He shut the door in Fredericks stunned face, sighing for a moment before turning around and staring straight up the stairs at the twins. "Come down you two."  
"Stiles grinned at Annabeth's wide eyes and pulled her to her feet. "Dad!" He exclaimed running down the stairs and following John into the living room. "Dad that was fucking awesome!"  
"John rolled his eye but let the language go. "I'm glad you thought so." He watched Annabeth for a moment. "You okay?"  
"Me?" Annabeth said, surprised. "Yeah, of course."  
"Good." John nodded. He turned to Stiles who was still grinning. "I have to go to work."  
"Sure thing." Stiles said, "We're just gonna hang here, maybe call Tony, cook dinner, the usual-"  
"Thank you John." Annabeth's voice interrupted the rest of Stiles' sentence. The two turned to look at her. She was smiling gently but trembling slightly. "I don't-" She broke off the rest of her sentence.  
"Aw kid." John voiced, opening his arms. Annabeth darted into them without hesitation. He looked at Stiles whose eyes were suspiciously bright. "Come here." Stiles wormed his way into John's arms as well, gripping Annabeth tight. The two of them were enveloped by John's strong arms for a long moment. John's grip tightened before releasing them. "Love you two."  
"Annabeth sniffled, "Love you." Stiles nodded earnestly beside her.  
"John rubbed his hand over Stiles' head and ruffled Annabeth's hair. "I'm heading to work then." He said, smiling at them. "I'll be back in about 6 hours, at around midnight."  
"They nodded at him, watching him leave silently. As soon as Annabeth heard the car leave the driveway she turned to Stiles. "Did you know he was going to do that?"  
"Stiles laughed, "Hell no."  
"Annabeth grinned back at him, slumping onto the couch and reveling the feeling of safety that she had. It was wonderful, she conceded, to know that you had an adult in your corner.


	19. Three Months: Hurt, Held, Horrified

Stiles slammed into Annabeth as soon as the car door opened from where John had been picking her up from Fredericks. She swallowed hard, gripping him back just as fiercely. Frederick had, for some reason, gotten it in his head that she needed to come to his house for an entire week. It normally would have been terrible but each moment apart for them had been unbearable now that Tony was missing.  
"He had been missing for two, almost three, months. No one knew anything. Not the papers, not the CIA, not Pepper.  
"For the two of them, it was more concerning that Pepper had no idea where he was. She was their rock in this crazy world. But she still knew absolutely nothing about what happened or where Tony was. Whenever they asked, all she would say was that Rhodey was on it.  
"Pepper had suggested that the two of them come and stay at the Malibu mansion and John had agreed, hoping that the mansion would snap them out of their daze. The twins had taken to wandering throughout the house at odd hours, murmuring to each other. As much as it was eerie and bizarre, John found it far more heartbreaking. Even though it was very rare that Tony was able to see them or sometimes speak with them, they had very clearly developed a strong support system.  
"Annabeth was pleasantly surprised when John suggested it but Stiles was as thrilled as he could be, given the situation. Everyone agreed that a week in the mansion could help them. Stiles was vaguely concerned about school but he was ready for a break. They were sitting outside quietly waiting for Happy when Scott rode up.  
"Stiles!" He called, hopping off his bike, "What are you doing?" He faltered a moment when he realized that Annabeth was sitting next to Stiles but came up the driveway regardless. "I thought we were hanging out this weekend."  
"Oh." Stiles said blankly. "Sorry Scott, I can't."  
"Annabeth squeezed his hand as Scott spluttered. "You can't? Then what's she doing here?" He pointed at Annabeth accusingly.  
"For real?" Annabeth cocked her head. "He can't hang out cause I'm here." It was times like these that she bemoaned Scott and Stiles' friendship. She had no idea what Stiles saw in him.  
"Scott scowled at her, "Hey, you're always here." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Maybe Stiles wants to hang out with me."  
"Stiles sighed, "Scott, buddy, c'mon." Scott smirked at Annabeth before Stiles' next words wiped the expression off his face. "Leave her alone."  
"But… Stiles…" Scott frowned. "We always hang out on Friday night!"  
"Not tonight Scotty, okay?" Scott made to protest again but Stiles cut him off. "Hey, hey! It's a family emergency." Scott instantly got quiet and let Stiles finish speaking, "Just go home."  
"Scott nodded stiffly and turned to grab his bike. He spun around to glance at them once more and noticed Annabeth watching him. He glared at her before getting on him bike and pedaling furiously away.  
"Stiles watched him go, frowning at his back. He shivered as the cool April breeze brushed over his head, causing Annabeth to wiggle under his arm. "Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"  
"Stiles shrugged, still frowning towards the direction that Scott disappeared in. Their relationship had been rocky ever since Annabeth had returned to California earlier that year but when Tony disappeared, they had a falling out. Scott had called Stiles spastic and Stiles had responded by shutting Scott out for two weeks.  
"Stiles and Annabeth were quiet for another long moment. Over the past months, they had realized that there was far less support in their lives than they had believed. As great as John was, he couldn't be there for them 24/7 and the other's in their life were distracted by their own issues. Even Percy, Annabeth's normal steady rock, had been odd lately. Annabeth had shrugged it away at the time but Stiles knew it was strange for her.  
"The door opened behind them, heralding John's words. "Happy just got off the highway, he'll be here in about 7 minutes." Neither of them spoke and John heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll bring your bags out. Don't leave the yard." The floor creaked beneath him as he made his way back inside, leaving the door cracked.  
"Annabeth sniffed, pushing herself further into Stiles' space in an effort to take comfort and warm herself against the dusky chill that was setting in. They were flying to Malibu, using one of the Stark Industries private jets. Even though John had originally been concerned, Pepper had talked him into it. Stiles was grateful for the chance to just exist away from everyone but Annabeth. He had not been looking forward to a crowded plane ride.  
"The door opened up again, just in time as Happy turned down the street. John clicked his tongue, "Up you go, you two. Come on," He urged them. The two complied but moved slowly, as if every movement took a moment to think of how their bodies worked. He frowned at their backs.  
"Happy parked the car and got out. "Evening Stiles, Annabeth, John." The twins made lackluster replies back and got into the backseat, shutting their doors behind them. Happy paused for a moment before turning to John and accepting their bags. "Anything I can do?"  
"John shook his head. "I think this is just something that they've got to work through on their own, you know?" Happy nodded and John continued, "Let me know when you land."  
"Sure thing," he agreed, popping the trunk and throwing in the bags. "See you in a week."

***  
Private Jet

Stiles was staring blankly out the window when he felt Annabeth settle in next to him. She said nothing, merely curling into his side and sighing. They remained like that for the entirety of the plane taking off. The engine of the plane was soothing, leading to Annabeth eventually falling asleep, but Stiles stayed awake.  
"The stars outside his window were exceedingly bright, letting him locate the Huntress constellation with ease. He sighed, shifting for a moment as he let his memories of Zoe wash over him. That summer had been crazy, he reflected. Just plain bizarre. It wasn't like his other summers had been normal but that one had been the strangest yet.  
"He fidgeted again as he thought about the very real possibility that he might not see Tony again. He didn't know how to think. He didn't know how to fit in the space he had carved out for himself without Tony.  
"He looked away from the window, glancing around the interior of the plane. It was a small plane, only made to fit around 6 people, not including the pilots. Happy was sitting at the front of the plane, frowning at some papers in his lap. He glanced up, making eye contact with Stiles. Stiles stared at him, his gaze never wavering until Happy nodded once. Reassured by the moment, Stiles closed his eyes and settled back into the plane. As his mind drifted towards sleep he felt the tension slip out of his shoulders, letting him sink into an easy sleep even faster.

***  
Malibu Mansion - Late Friday Night

"Alright you two." Happy said, setting his keys down on the kitchen table. "We only have two rules for this week." Annabeth and Stiles nodded, glancing around. "You're not allowed to leave the property and Jarvis is keeping watch over you two and he reserves the right to revoke access if he thinks you're in danger or something."  
"The two exchanged small smiles before Stiles spoke for them, "That's cool with us. How are you, J buddy?" Stiles asked, wandering out of the kitchen and into the sunken living room.  
"I'm well, young sir." Jarvis responded, turning on the lights and drawing back the lights.  
"C'mon J," Stiles wheedled, "Call me Stiles."  
"Very well…," Jarvis said, pausing for a moment before finishing with, "Stiles." Stiles punched the air, spinning to look at Annabeth and ginning.  
"She snorted and grabbed her bags by the entrance. "I'm going to find a bedroom."  
"Young miss, if I may?" Jarvis interrupted. "You have a bedroom on the second floor. Shall I light the way for you?"  
"Annabeth tilted her head at the ceiling before nodding slowly. "Only if you call me Annabeth."  
"Very well, Annabeth," Jarvis said, sounding slightly exasperated. "Follow the blue lights on your right."  
"Annabeth nodded again before turning to Stiles, "You coming with?"  
"Nah," He said, shaking his head. "I'm gonna see if there's a library here and then probably try to break into the lab that's definitely here."  
"Right." Annabeth snorted. "Well good plan, letting Jarvis in on it before you could even really start."  
"Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. "He knew it was coming. Right J?"  
"Jarvis seemed to sigh, a strange whirring sound coming from around them before he spoke, "I did calculate that there was a 94% chance of you breaking into the lab." Stiles fist pumped the air, as Jarvis continued, "It is in the basement and fully available to you."  
"Annabeth rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, seemingly content to ignore Stiles' more childish whims for a while longer. Stiles smirked at her back before heading into the kitchen to check in with Happy. He was on the phone, speaking quietly to someone. Stiles slid into a kitchen counter chair while he waited for him to finish talking and shut his phone before speaking. "Is everything okay?" He asked quietly, watching Happy whirl around and stare at him. "Happy?"  
"Everything's okay kid." Happy answered. "It was just Miss Potts checking in."  
"Oh." Stiles said, slumping back in his chair. "I thought…"  
"Happy winced, "Sorry, buddy. Nothing on that front."  
"Right," Stiles answered. "Anyways, are you staying for a," he checked the clock, blinking in surprise at the glowing 1:42 am that greeted him, "…really late dinner?"  
"Happy shook his head, "I can't stay. Ms. Potts has a whole slew of things she has to deal with and…" He trailed off.  
"Stiles nodded, "I thought that it might be something like that. It's totally cool, come by when you can!"  
"I'll bring Ms. Potts too." He promised, clapping a hand on Stiles back as he left the kitchen. "I'll check in in a few days," He called over his shoulder as he headed to the garage. "Just don't blow anything up."

***  
Malibu Mansion - Sunday Morning

"Stiles was behaving almost exactly like Sir, Jarvis noted. Whereas Annabeth was behaving as one did when entrenched in personal affairs. Stiles would keep no regular schedule, at least not that Jarvis could find, even though it had only been a day or so. Comparing it to his previous few times of observing Stiles, Jarvis felt adequately assured that the pattern of behavior was not normal.  
"He refrained from interfering, calculating the odds of serious harm. Unlike Sir, Stiles was able to understand his own limits and would frequently take breaks or nap, though his sleep was never more than two hours.  
"He rarely came up from the lab, preferring to stay within its confines, but he would eat when Annabeth prompted, which was more than Sir ever did when Ms. Potts asked. It was… impressive. Jarvis decided he would keep his eyes on the methods used, to see if any would work for Sir with Ms. Potts.

***  
Malibu Mansion - Tuesday Afternoon

Stiles was done with this. He was over this sad, depressive state that seeped into every aspect of his life. He could be upset, but he was done moping. It had been months. He just had to have faith that Tony would find his way back to them soon.  
"Jarvis?" Stiles asked, standing up and cracking his back. "Is the kitchen stocked?"  
"Of course." The AI responded. "Ms. Potts would like me to let you know that I am completely able to order any ingredients or food you would like. She also would like me to let you know that she will be arriving in an estimated 45 minutes."  
"Excellent," Stiles said, grinning. "Is she allergic to anything? Is Happy with her?"  
"Happy is indeed with her." Jarvis responded, pausing for a moment. "Stark Industry Records show she is merely allergic to strawberries, though my records show that she has a preference for savory foods."  
"J, my man," Stiles smirked, "You are simply the best."  
"I do, try." Jarvis responded drily. "Would you like me to notify Annabeth?"  
"Yes please." Stiles said, sliding into the kitchen. "Let her know that we're doing Cooking with Stiles." He moved around the kitchen, gathering all of his needed ingredients. "Oh, and can you turn on a playlist."  
"Certainly." Jarvis said, selecting Tony's favorites. The low music filled the air, causing Stiles to pause for a moment before continuing on.  
"I heard there was a party happening down here?" Annabeth called as she came down the stairs, multiple books in her arms. "Hope you don't mind that I'm crashing."  
"In response, Stiles pointed a wooden spoon at her menacingly, "I'd be offended if you didn't."  
"The two smiled at each other for a moment before Annabeth broke it. "I missed you."br /Stiles smiled softly at her, "I missed you too." He paused, his smile becoming a smirk as he whipped a spoon at her head. "Help me, you wench!"  
"Oh," Annabeth said, dropping the books on the counter and catching the spoon with one hand, eyes glittering with menace. "It is on." The two exchanged a rapid fire clatter of blows with the spoons, before spinning apart and laughing. Stiles grinned at her, hip checking her out of the way as he started to cook in earnest.  
"You wanna help or read?" He asked, adjusting the stove's temperature. "I don't really need help, but I will always take it, if you're offering."  
"Up to you," Annabeth said, settling into her seat at the kitchen counter, "What are you making?"  
"Figured I'd keep it simple and make avocado blt's," He admitted. "Jarvis told me that Pepper likes savory foods."  
"Well I'll read then," Annabeth said, her grin dimming, "I'm searching more books to see if we can get any more information on that stupid prophecy."  
"Right." Stiles nodded, "Have you found anything else?"  
"Annabeth shook her head, "No. And it's so stupid because it's like it's just missing from books." Stiles arched an eyebrow at her and she elaborated. "Like I know it should be there, but it just isn't."  
"Huh." Stiles said, frowning in concentration. "Well, I've got nothing."  
"Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well thanks so much."  
"The two continued bickering, as Stiles continued cooking, until Jarvis interrupted. "The car with Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan approaches, Stiles, Annabeth."  
"Thanks, J." They said in unison.  
"The garage door opened not long after that, bringing in the voices of Pepper and Happy, before their conversation halted. "Is that… bacon I smell?" Pepper asked.  
"It is, Ms. Potts." Jarvis answered, as Pepper moved towards the kitchen. "Stiles has taken the liberty of providing food for you two as well as him and Annabeth."  
"It smells delicious," Pepper admitted, coming into the kitchen. "Stiles, this looks wonderful."  
"Stiles blushed, "Oh it was no trouble, Ms. Potts."  
"She shook her head, "Call me Pepper, please." He nodded at her request, smiling at her and Happy.  
"Happy edged around her and grinned at him, "I hope you remembered…?"  
"That you like your bacon burnt to hell?" Stiles smirked, "Like I could forget."  
"Annabeth waved at Happy before turning to start talking with Pepper. Stiles smiled at the two before turning back to Happy. "You hungry?"  
"Starving," He admitted.  
"Stiles grabbed the plate of sandwiches that was warming in the oven. "Let's eat then." He brought the plate over to the dining table and grabbed a seat. The other three followed, with Annabeth grabbing a pitcher of lemonade. The rest sat down, grabbing food and tucking in.  
"This is delicious," Pepper said, "Thank you Stiles."  
"Oh, it's no problem," Stiles said, smiling at her. "Honestly."  
"Believe me," Annabeth chimed in, "Stiles loves to cook."  
"Pepper nodded her head, "I had heard that." The mood in the room dipped briefly before Pepper made an obvious effort to smile at them before asking how their day had gone.  
"The conversation flowed easily, with everyone slowly relaxing as the meal went on. Stiles smiled to himself, feeling settled for the first time in months.

Malibu Mansion - Late Wednesday Night

"Stiles." Annabeth shook her twin roughly. "Stiles."  
"He sat up, blinking at her blearily as he cast a cursory glance around the room. He had fallen asleep on the lab's couch again, he realized. He stretched, before glancing back at Annabeth. She was frowning at him. "Wait…what's up?" He asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.  
"Annabeth looked away, before pushing him over and sitting next to him. Stiles shook himself away even more as he reached out and touched her should. "Annabeth?"  
"She sighed, turning back to face him. "Something's happening."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Somethings happening," she repeated, gesturing to the house.  
"Stiles narrowed his eyes, "And…?"  
"And I was told not to tell you anything by Pepper because she knows how hard you'd take it if it wasn't true."  
"If it…" Stiles froze. "Annabeth."  
"Annabeth wouldn't look him in the eye. "I don't know anything aside from that something's happening and press have begun gathering at Stark industries for some reason." Stiles opened his mouth but Annabeth held up her hand. "Pepper said she would call as soon as she got confirmation."  
"Stiles paused, "Wait, Pepper isn't calling the press?"  
"Annabeth shook her head. "No and she doesn't seem to know who did."  
"There's a leak in the company." Stiles said faintly, almost to himself. "Who's telling stories to the press?"  
pAnnabeth shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't…"  
pStiles waved her off, sighing. He reached out, lacing their hands together. "I hope they did it." He said quietly, as if saying it louder would shatter the possibility. "I hope to the Gods that they found Tony."

***  
Restricted Airbase - Undisclosed Location - Thursday Afternoon

"A Stark Industries wireless receiver was slipped into an ear. A beat went by before it connected. There were three full seconds of silence before a voice spoke. "It's good to hear your voice, Sir."  
p"Jarvis, my old friend. What's new?"  
p"You have two packages awaiting at home." Jarvis paused, "And the affections of wayward bots to look forward to."  
"Tony chuckled, unbelievably joyful to have his freedom back. "I bet I do."  
"If I may, Sir?" Jarvis inquired.  
"Sure thing, shoot."  
"Never disappear like that again. It was quite worrying to lose sight of you like that." Jarvis waited a moment before adding, "Sir."  
"Tony smiled softly. "I'll try my best."  
"Pepper entered the car, narrowing her eyes at his reassurances. "That had better be you promising to behave at this press conference."  
"Tony smiled back winningly, "When have I ever misbehaved?"  
"Pepper snorted, "Try again."  
"I'll behave." Tony rolled his eyes. "After all I have packages to open, don't I?"  
"Pepper nodded sharply, before softening. "It's good to see you Mr. Stark. Will that be all?"  
"Tony smiled at her. "That will be all Ms. Potts."

***  
Malibu Mansion - Thursday Night

"Holy shit."  
"Annabeth sighed for the third time as Stiles once again failed to express anything but shock at the news that Tony was coming home and would be at the mansion in roughly 15 minutes. "I know, Stiles, what are the odds?"  
"I just…" He got up from the couch and started pacing. "Okay think with me here." Annabeth nodded. "Tony goes missing for two, no wait," he checked the date on his Starkphone, "Three months and there's no sign of him." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "And then, we show up here and what? Suddenly they find him?"  
"It could be a coincidence." Annabeth pointed out. "Not everything has strings attached."  
"Stiles snorted, "That's naïve."  
"It's… yeah," Annabeth acknowledged, "It is naïve." She paused for a second, "But that doesn't mean that someone is watching over us or that the Gods care about us enough to do something like this."  
"Oh I know," Stiles agreed, spinning to face her, "I don't think that's why."  
"So… then why?" Annabeth asked, frowning at him.  
"Stiles shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea. I just think the timing is too suspect."  
"Well, I'm trusting it." Annabeth said decisively. "It's not a bad thing."  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Stiles huffed. "I'm saying it's important to see the strings." He threw himself down on the couch. "Honestly, I missed Tony too damn much to even care if I have to pay the price of him coming home." Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted.  
"You know what kid? I missed you too." Tony said from the doorway. "You too, Annabeth." Stiles and Annabeth froze for a second before they both threw themselves at Tony. "Fucking hell."  
"You jerk!" Annabeth sobbed, throwing her arms around him, "You stupid, idiotic, brave asshole!"  
"Tony looked baffled for a moment before bringing his arms around her and Stiles. "I'm sorry?"  
"Stiles sniffled, "Don't do it again, you dick."  
"Tony looked even more surprised. "Uh… okay?"  
"They both drew back slightly and pegged him with a look of disdain. "Did you think we wouldn't care?" They said in sync, their gazes not even wavering from his face.  
"Well no, of course, I didn't," Tony stuttered, "I just.."  
"Don't do it again." Annabeth said, cutting him off.  
"Stiles nodded earnestly from beside her. "Seriously Tony. Please."  
"Tony nodded slowly, meeting each of their eyes for a moment. They both seemed to draw something from his gaze, each nodding decisively before burrowing back into his arms. Tony cast his eyes skyward, muttering, "What did I do to deserve this?" as the two simultaneously pulled him down onto the couch, but in the face of so much care, he couldn't keep the wonder from his voice or the slow smile from creeping across his face.  
"This was home, he thought suddenly, these two beside him, Jarvis keeping watch up above, Pepper on her way, and he would do anything to keep this, and them, safe.


End file.
